Time Goddess- Diosa del tiempo
by Ratoncilla
Summary: El tiempo, Dios infinito de posibilidades. Invencible señor dador de experiencia y madurez. He vagado por el mundo, durante tantos y tantos años, que he perdido la cuenta. Yo he vencido el paso del tiempo, he vencido al imponente Señor, mi cara sigue siendo perfecta... pero mi corazón no. Entre un lobo y un vampiro me vere y a los dos amare.
1. Libro 1

El tiempo, Dios infinito de posibilidades. Invencible señor dador de experiencia y madurez.

He vagado por el mundo, durante tantos y tantos años, que he perdido la cuenta. Yo he vencido el paso del tiempo, he vencido al imponente Señor, mi cara sigue siendo perfecta.

Mi raza ha pasando desapercibida por el mundo, pero seguimos aquí. Al igual que yo, que sigo recorriendo el mundo, es busca de ese alguien o ese algo, que haga nacer de nuevo en mí el sentimiento de sentirme viva o al menos, aparentar que me late el corazón.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

No recuerdo mucho, mis ojos ven esos sucesos tan borrosos tan ajenos que no sabría decir si son realmente sueños.

Al cumplir 12 años, un sacerdote bendecido por el emperador entro a casa de mis padres, mi padre el Maestro Constructor y todos se sintieron alegres de que el sacerdote posara sus ojos sobre mí. Para mí no fue así.

Nos llevaron a templos, era yo y otras 9 niñas de hijos de allegados al Faraón, estaban tan tristes y asustadas como yo, aun cuando nos llamaban las "bendecidas". Al cumplir 14 años y después de muchas clases, entrenamiento y enseñanzas nos dijeron el porqué de todo.

Un hombre de tez extremadamente blanca hablo: Ustedes las bendecidas, han terminado su primer entrenamiento ahora deben saber la razón de su existir. Alguna de ustedes, tendrá el gran honor de llegar a ser la esposa principal del Faraón, otras serán sus esposas nada más y otras serán sus acompañantes. De entre ustedes, saldrán sus sacerdotisas y aquellas que lo acompañen a visitar a las Deidades.

El hombre se fue, no sin antes posar sus penetrantes ojos sobre mí, eso fue sobrecogedor.

Todas se sintieron orgullosas, todas ahora si se sentían bendecidas. Todas, menos yo. Para mí no era más que una cárcel donde tenía que permanecer al servicio, necesidades y placeres de alguien. No era lo que yo esperaba.

Y así fue, las palabras de ese hombre se cumplieron. Me convertí en sacerdotisa y la diosa a la que mi vida le pertenecía era Hequet. Aunque para mí era una estatua más a la cual tener que cuidar.

Aquel hombre de tez blanca siempre cuidaba de mí, siempre tras de mí. Siempre me cuido, de no ser por ese extraño hombre mi vida hubiese acabado muchos años atrás, el me hacía cumplir con todos los rituales diarios. Me pintaban todos los días con extrañas formas y figuras, nadie se me acercaba y nadie podía tocarme, mi cuerpo era otro templo para adorar.

Él era el único que me conocía, que veía más allá de mi piel desnuda y manchada, él y solo él. Aun cuando oí su nombre tantas veces, no lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que lo llamaba Maestro y el a mí, milagro de vida. Secretamente enamorado de mí y yo secretamente enamorada de la idea de libertad, así pasaron unos años. Cumplí 18.

Todo cambio, aun teniendo más mujeres que nadie, el Faraón seguía coleccionando esposas y ahí por algún castigo del destino esta vez fue a mí, a mí a la que eligió.

Se preparó todo para la boda y se llevó a cabo. Yo llore por dentro desconsolada, nunca aparte los ojos de aquel hombre de tez rara, que se veía tan decepcionado de la vida como yo.

Yo pensaba en salir corriendo, directo hacia el desierto. Perderme, perderme entre las arenas del tiempo para que todo aquella fuera incierto, pero sus ojos eran lo único que me daba fuerza, que me infundían valor. Me controle.

Estoica y de pie, todo lo pase.

Todo acabo y yo sabía lo que seguía. Ahí me derrumbe.

Me bañaban para él y corrí, corrí a sus brazos, mi sacerdote de tez blanca y ahora sabia de temperatura extraña mente fría. Lo abrace sin importarme el no deber tocarlo, lo abrace queriendo desaparecer entre sus brazos. El me abrazo.

- Maestro: Milagro de vida, él es tu señor. Y debes cumplir con tu deber, ni lo que yo siento por ti, puede cambiar lo que debe de ser.

A mí no me importaba nada, solo quería estar con él y que nada más pasara. Me alejo de sus brazos con gran tristeza en sus ojos. Pero yo sabía lo que él pensaba, para nosotros era una sentencia de muerte tan solo aquel abrazo, los sentimientos entre nosotros jamás serian permitidos o tolerados.

Yo podía vivir con el faraón, pero mi mente no podría vivir con su muerte. Mi alma jamás descansaría con ello.

Me llevaron, una vez preparada para él, me llevaron.

Mi sacerdote de tez blanca abrió la gran y estridente puerta hacia lo aposentos que serían mi tortura y yo, por fin solté una lagrima.

Él lo vio, no pudo acercarse a tocarme por más que lo intento.

Yo voltee, Faraón se encontraba esperando impaciente por mí. Noto mis lágrimas, tan solo dijo que no me lastimaría y que me sintiera agradecida por lo que pasaría.

Para mi propia sorpresa me atreví a dirigir la palabra.

- Mi señor Faraón, por favor. No a mi…. No a mí.

La sorpresa en la cara del Faraón fue tal que me dio una gran golpe, un golpe tal que reventó mi estómago y me estampo con tal fuerza que sentí que algo en mí se quebraba.

Acto seguido, mi ángel protector de tez blanca cual nube y piel fría. Entro con una rapidez incomprensible, me ayudo a levantarme y sobreponerme. Antes que aquel mal hombre pudiera decir algo, el callo su boca con una gran golpe que aventó al Faraón por los aires hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Vi cómo se alejaba de mí, en busca de él. Todo su odio y frustración la cargo contra él. No sé cómo logro matarlo tan rápido, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar o quejarse. Lo mato, sin dejar huellas sobre su cuerpo. Lo recostó sobre la cama como si estuviera dormido. Se acercó a mí.

- Maestro: Milagro de vida, no tengas miedo. No soy lo que parezco pero ahora lo importante es aquí, necesitas llamar a la guardia del Faraón, decir que algo anda mal. Que no noten el dolor físico en ti. No podre acercarme a ti en todo el proceso del funeral. Te llevaran a la tumba con él y ahí te encerraran. Yo iré por ti. No hables sobre mí.

No pude hacer más que asentir.

Todo sucedió tal como el predijo. Durante 7 días se llevaron a cabo varias ceremonias en honor del Faraón. Todas y cada una de las 10 mujeres que fuimos reunidas cuando niñas, fuimos llevadas en procesión tras el sarcófago de nuestro señor. La tumba era majestuosa, era impresionante y estaba tan abajo del suelo que me faltaba el aire.

No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo y frustración pero también tenía esperanza. Sabía que el vendría por mí, sabía que él me sacaría de aquí.

Por fin, entramos a una gran cámara donde por fin descansarían el sarcófago, era tan hermoso. Completamente de oro y piedras preciosas.

Yo, no dejaba de pensar en mi ángel de tez blanca.


	3. Chapter 2

Libro 1

Capítulo 2: El comienzo de mi tiempo, Eternidad.

Llevábamos ahí varias horas, empezaba a sentir hambre, me dolía el cuerpo. Empezaba a sentir soledad y el sollozo de las otras mujeres terminaba de ser un martirio para mí.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, seguido de otro y otro. Al final, justo al final del pasillo de mi cárcel lo vi a él, herido pero no era sangre lo que vi en esas raras grietas en su rostro y sus brazos,,, era como si fuera de piedra. Solo dijo.

- Maestro: Milagro de mi existencia, lo que he hecho ha cambiado todo. Ahora mi propia especie me persigue, he sido condenado. Pero no podía dejarte aquí, no así.

Me miro por unos segundos. Y se dio cuenta de mi dolor, de mi brazo roto y mi condición.

- Maestro: Ohhh, no había notado tu condición, mi milagro. Hare algo por ti, que será muy doloroso, pero cuando despiertes serás como yo y vivirás. No estaré contigo, pero vivirás y podrás seguir eternamente por el camino de la vida.

Yo lloraba, no entendía sus palabras. Pero continúo.

- Maestro: Despertaras en unos días pero las cosas serán muy distintas. Tendrás aquí mismo de que alimentarte y deberás permanecer aquí mismo unos días, ellos te buscaran y te querrán matar aun después de mi muerte.

Muerte, fue lo único que pude repetir. Seguí sin entender, pero ahora estaba asustada.

- Maestro: Me quieren a mí, no a ti. Me quieren porque intervine con una persona de importancia. Pero es a mí no a ti, con el tiempo descubrirás que hasta nosotros tenemos leyes y reglas que deben ser cumplidas aun cuando nuestro amor este de por empecé a amar aun siendo una niña y ahora que eres una mujer, te amo como tal. Algún día, nos encontraremos de nuevo, cuando renazca en esta tierra en una vida paralela.

Sentía como su despedida me destrozaba el alma,,, pero sus palabras aun así me tranquilizaban. Solo pude preguntar…. Cuánto tiempo?

- Maestro: No lo sé, milagro de mi existencia. Pueden ser años, o pueden ser siglos. Pero sucederá. Estoy apostando todo lo que soy,,, a que sucederá. No olvides lo que debes de hacer, no salgas hasta que todo esté tranquilo y pasen varios días. Solo podrás salir de noche o estar en las sombras. Nunca te expongas, no les des razones para buscarte.

Yo asentía y lloraba.

- Maestro: Debo irme, perdóname mi amor. Sé que esto dolerá pero así te podre encontrar más adelante en el camino.

No quería que se fuera. Lo agarre entre mis brazos, lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas,,,,, de la nada el tenso nuestro abrazo.

- Maestro: Están aquí, logro oírlos. Debo irme. Milagro de la vida, milagro de mi existencia, milagro de mi resucitar, te va a doler. Pero debes de permanecer quieta y callada, debes de permanecer inmóvil e intacta. Ya lo entenderás. Te amo y te amare siempre.

No me dejo decir nada, sin más estampo una gran mordida en mi brazo.

Me beso y huyo.


	4. Chapter 3

Libro 1

Capítulo 3: Transformación

Dolor.

Ese beso que invadió mi cuerpo de alegría, fue seguido de una onda de dolor indescriptible. Sentía cada límite de mi cuerpo, era invadido por una corriente de metal al rojo vivo.

Algo y no sabía que me quemaba, lance un gran grito con todo mi ser. Oí su voz.

- Maestro: Milagro mío, recuerda lo que he dicho. Debes de permanecer calmada y en silencio, que no noten que estas aquí, que no se den cuenta que estas cambiando. Me tengo que ir. Nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro.

Empezó a morderme en todos lados era como si me masticara viva. Se fue.

Hice lo que me pidió, permanecí en silencio absoluto aun cuando la tortura era indescriptible.

Caí en un estado de shock, no me movía. No gritaba. No reaccionaba, no nada. Hice todo lo que prometí haría.

Paso el tiempo, no supe exactamente cuánto. Pero no creo que pasara más de un día y medio. Aun con los ojos cerrados, lograba escuchar el caminar de insectos, el viento a las afueras de la tumba. Escuchaba los débiles murmullos de las mujeres hambrientas y moribundas a mí alrededor. Todo lo oía. Todo lo sentía. Todo lo percibía.

Por fin, en algún punto el dolor acabo. Abrí los ojos.

Logre ver todo, aun cuando recordaba que en aquel lugar la luz no existía, veía todo con detalle. Veía todo como si fuera de día.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, también tome mi primera bocanada de aire.

Había un olor, que jamás había olido antes. Provenía de aquellas mujeres moribundas a mí alrededor. Me provocaban tanto apetito y no lograba entender el por qué.

Al sentir esto, reaccione. Me detuve de atacarlas pero mis movimientos eran… eran,,, en el momento que pensaba algo ya me encontraba haciéndolo. Mis brazos, mi cuerpo era tan fuerte, que rompía paredes al acercarme sin cuidado a ellas.

Era tan surrealista. Mi fuerza, mis sentidos, lo que lograba ver, lo que lograba percibir. No lo entendía, pero tal y como él dijo, poco a poco lo asimilaría.

Sin más, ataque.

No me pude contener. Agarre un mujer y la mordí, justo en el cuello. Absorbía su vida. Y fui tras otra y tras otra. Varias estaban aún vivas, pero mi sed se encontraba saciada, ese ardor en mi garganta estaba sofocado por el momento.

Me sentía mal por lo que había hecho y a la vez calmada pues había terminado su agonía, la agonía de morir de hambre y sed en aquel encierro.

Así paso otro día, entendía todo, ahora era otra persona. Mi corazón ya no latía y aun así estaba viva. No sentía calor, pero el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ellas era insoportable. Logre mover aquel sarcófago por mí misma. A estas alturas, sabia identificar cada cosa por su propio olor. Veía tonos que jamás había visto y aún no había sol en aquel suplicio.

No sabía lo que era, pero sin duda no era la misma.

Note que empezaban a morir las ultimas cautivas, decidí alimentarme de ellas antes de que murieran. Así lo hice y por fin, me quede sola.

Me quede inmóvil, por lo que parecieron ser días. Al fin decidí salir.

Rompí paredes de piedra para lograr salir, casi destruí el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me hallaba a mí misma complacida, porque sabía que todos pensarían que con esta profanación, el alma de "Mi Señor" jamás descansaría.

Por primera vez en días, mira la luz del día.

No sabía cómo interpretar todo lo que a mis ojos veía. Nuevos tonalidades, nuevos horizontes pero sobre todo, soledad. Me encontraba tan sola.

Corrí, atravesé aquel desierto con una rapidez increíble. Jamás me canse, me sentía potente, me sentía completa. Era el crepúsculo de aquel día, no tenía nada más que piedras preciosas y oro que había hurtado de aquella mi tumba.

Pague una habitación en casa de un mercader en un pequeño hostal, necesitaba asearme y cambiarme de atuendos. Los mías eran sin duda inapropiados. La señora de la casa fue amable conmigo, me ofreció comida y vestido. El vestido lo tome. La comida simplemente ya no era comida para mí, la trague pero luego la saque.

Regrese a mi habitación con el pretexto de querer descansar. Escape en cuanto pude, algo llamaba mi atención. Un extraño hombre de tez muy peculiar se acercó a mi sigiloso.

- Extraño: Tu sin lugar a dudas, debes de ser la razón. Por la que mi amigo pereció.

No sabía que contestar, solo lo mire intrigada. Tenía mi misma tez de color pálida, su cercanía no me resultaba incomoda por cambios de temperatura y sus ojos eran tan rojos como los míos.

Quién eres?... pregunte. Que soy yo?

- Extraño: Tu pequeña niña, eres un vampiro ahora.

No entendía.

- Extraño: Mi amigo de toda la vida, te ha dado la inmortalidad y debes honrarte de ello. Tú lo debías conocer solo como el sacerdote del faraón. Para mí era mi hermano, mi igual.

Estaba estática. Él lo conocía.

- Extraño: Debes de saber que el pereció, por darte a ti la vida. Y que en sus propias palabras, valías cada cosa que el hacía. Te amo hasta su último suspiro.

Me amo? Acaso del estaba muerto.

-Extraño: No pudo huir de la justicia, matar a un soberano o gobernador se pena con la muerte en nuestro mundo. Debes de saber, que nuestra especie, nosotros los vampiros vivimos entre los humanos pero sin que sepan de nuestra existencia, de nosotros.

-Extraño: Mi querida niña, en este mundo existe muchas especies que los humanos no se logran ni imaginar. Jamás lo entenderían.

Pero entonces, que soy, como es que lo que soy existe,,, que está pasando. Pregunte.

Pasaron los días, él se limitaba a contestar cada pregunta que yo hacía, indague sobre mi salvador, sobre nuestra forma de vida. Todo aquello que debía saber para no ser perseguida o atacada por la ley. Por fin un día dijo algo me impresiono.

-Extraño: Nuestro mundo siempre ha estado regido por tiranos, se han pasado la existencia por el poder de los vampiros. Nunca me han interesado sus nombres o como se hacen llamar. Solo que si uno se expone o crea algo indebido o rompe alguna ley proclamada por ellos te persiguen hasta acabar contigo. Tal como hicieron con él.

Yo lo recordaba, pero muy vagamente. Mis recuerdos de mi vida humana eran tan borrosos, casi inentendibles.

Así paso todo un año, el me enseño a cazar pasando desapercibida. Me enseño a sobrevivir en el mundo de las tinieblas, siempre entre ellos. Jamás conociendo lo que éramos. Me enseño a caminar entre los hombre a la luz del día, sin que notaran lo que era. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba.

Un buen día, el hablo.

-Extraño: Mi querida niña, yo soy un ermitaño que ha vivido la vida solo y vagando. Ahora me tengo que ir, no me puedo permitir sentir nada por ti. Era mi amigo el hombre que te dio la vida. Y te respetare siempre por eso. Ahora eres libre, vive tu vida y espéralo. El prometió que regresaría por ti. Y estoy seguro que hallara la forma de hacerlo y tú lo encontraras. Al alba, partiré.

Tan solo fui capaz de agradecerle, por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Por enseñarme todo aquello que necesitaba saber y por darme la esperanza de que algún día tal vez lo encontraría a él.

Partió.

Me sentía sola y a la vez, no sentía nada. Empezaba a disfrutar de mis nuevos rasgos, mi poder y hasta mi belleza. Todo había cambiado, todo gracias a él. Incluso aunque jamás lo volviera a ver.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El tiempo y su paso.

Recorrí el mundo, el tiempo y la experiencia me enseñaron a hacerme pasar por cualquier persona. Conocí de todas las culturas.

Mi tiempo empezó en Egipto, pero no sabría decir año o sitio especifico. Pero le siguieron los micsos, etíopes, sirios, fenicios, que pasaron desapercibidos para mí.

Continuaron los persas y babilonios, desde los de Asiria hasta los Medos, sin dejar atrás a los Hititas, Cretos y Cartagos.

Continuo pasando el tiempo y más civilizaciones surgiendo y desapareciendo, los Grecos y Macedonios precedieron a los romanos. Todo esto sin más.

El tiempo jamás detenía su curso y yo jamás envejecería. Cada día, día tras día, permanecía tan joven y bella que siglos atrás. El tiempo no era mi rival, era mi amigo.

Un amigo cruel y despiadado que cobraba su amistad con soledad, pero aun así aquí me encontraba.

Los romanos me llamaron mucho la atención, ya no parecían tan tontos y retrógrados. Sin embargo, frente a ellos de vez en vez llegaba algún tirano que lo echaba todo a perder. Así lograron matar cruelmente a alguien conocido como el hijo de Dios. Este hecho fue tan relevante y contundente que cuando se descubrió la escritura empezaron a contarlo como un antes y después.

Para mí, no era de importancia. Era tan solo otro acontecimiento más.

Pero la vida cambio, para todos aquellos cercanos o no a ese acontecimiento.

Poco a poco, otra civilización más cayó. Sin embargo, esta me enseño dos cosas de vital importancia. Una, un acto al parecer irrelevante, puede levantar al mundo y cambiarlo. Y dos, ya no mataría a cualquiera para alimentarme, ahora lo haría de aquellos a los que a mi parecer eran merecedores de morir y perecer.

Con los años, aparecieron científicos, estudiosos, religiosos, inventores,,, todos llegaban daban su aportación al mundo y partían como tantos otros.

El mundo por fin empezaba a avanzar, aun cuando se mataban unos a otros en el nombre de Dios o de sus creencias. También razonaban más.

Era fácil decir, que si le había dado mil vueltas al mundo. Eran pocas. Y nada más cambiaba, nada más seguía, yo seguía estancada.

Un día, un olor extraño y peculiar, llamó mi atención.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Algo nuevo o alguien nuevo.

Iba caminando o volando por un bosque en algún lugar de la tierra. Perseguía ese olor, era tan raro, tan distinto a todo animal o ser que había percibido antes con mis excelentes sentidos, no lograba catalogarlo, no lograba identificarlo, me frustraba no saber que era, pero me frustraba mas no alcanzarlo y mi curiosidad era más fuerte que mi necesidad de autoprotección.

Corría y corría, su olor de repente se hacía penetrante, y en algunos momentos parecía que se iba. No lo entendía.

Era una perfecta cazadora y nunca en todos mis siglos de existencia me había pasado algo igual.

De la nada, perdí el rastro. Me frustre. Por más que seguí buscando no halle nada.

Pasaron un par de días, yo estaba decidida a no dejar aquel bosque, donde toda mi capacidad como vampira había sido retada e invalidada. Continuaría con mi búsqueda, hasta encontrar aquel olor y lo que lo provocaba.

Días después apareció de nuevo, no entendía. Como iba y venía, sin más ni más.

Iba corriendo, a lo lejos logre ver a un hombre moreno, musculoso y completamente desnudo. Para ser un humano no olía igual y a simple vista representaba a un hombre con una fuerza muy grande, pues llevaba cargando un gran alce muerto.

De lejos, me dedique a mirarlo, irradiaba un gran calor de su cuerpo y era capaz de comer aquel animal completamente crudo, no era un humano cualquiera. No era una persona cualquiera.

De repente se tensó, y todo cambio.

En cuestión de segundos, todo cambio. Aquel corpulento y hermoso hombre de músculos perfectos y pecho delineado se agazapaba al suelo, temblando como energúmeno por todo el cuerpo. Su cuerpo se quebró en dos.

Dejando a la vista un imponente animal, un lobo de dimensiones de un caballo y con un ladrido o rugido ensordecedor.

Increíble… fue todo lo que alcance a decir. Antes que aquel animal se abalanzará sobre mí, tratando de atacarme. Fui más rápido que el, logre quitarme de un salto, aun con su tamaño jamás me alcanzaría donde me encontraba.

- Increíble, espectacular…Logre decir,,,, solo te observaba, no te iba a tacar.

Su rugido fue aún más fuerte. Brincando aún más tratándome de alcanzar, logre oír como el árbol se resquebrajaba.

De un salto, logre asirme a otro árbol.

El me siguió, aun sin poder alcánzame. Sus ladridos y gruñidos continuaban.

- Ohhh, por favor. Sé que puedes hablar más que ladrar y si te seguí, no fue por atacarte, fue por tu olor.

Aun siendo un animal, su cara cambio. Se sentó en sus patas traseras, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

Aun en el árbol, de manera cautelosa me senté en la rama. No baje del árbol, pero le mostré que mi intención no era la de atacarlo.

Soltó en pequeño pero decidido gemido como cuando un perro trata de llamar tu atención. Conteste.

- No soy una simple humana, si es lo que me estas preguntando. Y te aseguro que se hablar varios idiomas pero no lobuno.

De alguna manera, el sonido que emitió me pareció una risa y saco la lengua confirmándolo.

Que ironías de la vida, aquí estaba yo, trepada en una rama, comunicándome con un lobo.

Él se hecho cerca de su presa aunque con cautela, nunca me perdió de vista, empezó a comer de aquel gran animal que era su cena.

El olor de aquel nauseabundo y muerto animal no era mejor que el de él.

Con su pata, me hizo una tímida invitación a comer. Jamás había bebido de un animal, pero no iba a ser grosera con él, no en nuestra precaria tregua.

Gracias, clave los colmillos en el cuello de aquel animal, su sangre o más bien dicho, lo poco que quedaba de ella, no era tan mala. Solo olía raro pero no me causaba ningún daño.

Cuando no hubo una gota más que extraer, me retire limpiando mi cara grácilmente y como toda una dama. El volvió a reír. A lo que atine a decir.

- Oye que no sea humana, no quiere decir que me tenga que portar como un animal. Su semblante cambio, no supe si para bien o para mal, pero en aquel instante de un salto ya estaba en otra rama de otro árbol.

Note que mi reacción había sido bastante exagerada, un segundo después me encontraba de nuevo en el suelo, muy cerca de él.

Tratando de calmar mi propia mala actuación, dije.

- Sabes, nunca había olido a alguien como tú, a mi apreciación hueles como a un perro que lleva días sin bañarse, pero mucho más penetrante.

No supe si lo tomo a mal pero entendí que no al momento que el hizo un ademan con su pata en la nariz tratando de decir que algo olía mal. Yo solo reí.

- Me presentaría correctamente pero ahora no soy más que Isabella. Aun que me gusta que me llamen Bella. Así sin más, he llevado tantos apellidos a cuestas que ninguno en específico te puedo dar. Pero para ti mi amigo lobuno, soy Bella.

El extendió su pata, como en ademan de saludo. No pude hacer más que reírme cuando el acerco su pata a mí, saludándome cortésmente.

- No habría forma de que te convirtieras en humano, para poder platicar y no sea solo yo monologando?

Pregunte coqueta y febrilmente.

Él se paró rápidamente, quedando en sus 4 patas, esta vez me hice un poco hacia atrás pero sin saltar a ninguna rama. Solo me senté en el suelo. Él se alejó unos metros y me mostro un trozo de tela, que según mi apreciación habían sido unos pantalones.

- Ohhh, Ya no tienes ropa, la has destruido. No te preocupes por eso, ya te he visto desnudo mi peludo amigo.

Si no fuera, por la cantidad de pelo en su cara, hubiese jurado que se sonrojo por el cambio de temperatura que alcance a percibir y por como bajo sus orejas hasta quedar una a cada lado de su cara.

Muy convincentemente dije:

- No tienes de que preocuparte, lo que me estés escondiendo ya lo vi y de todas maneras, con tal de platicar contigo, prometo no mirar.

El asintió, aun sonrojado según yo, pero con las orejas ya arriba.

Su transformación me impacto, unos movimientos feroces y a mi vista dolorosos empezaron a darse por todo su cuerpo. No daba cabida a lo que veía, no sé dónde se escondió todo ese pelaje. Empezó a aparecer su perfecta musculatura, su cara era muy bella. Sin lugar a dudas era un hombre grande de excelente musculatura marcada y muy guapo. El sueño de cualquier lobita.

Cuando termino de transformase y solo quedo aquel ser humano en apariencia no pude evitar observarlo de pi a pa, no podía créelo. Mi vista era tan exquisita, que de haber podido me hubiese sonrojado yo…..

- Lobo: Oyeee,,, me grito. Me dijiste que no mirarías. Se quejó.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Tienes músculos hasta en el p… trasero. Corregí rápidamente.

- Lobo: Podrías ya dejar de mirarme.

Ahora si lo había sonrojado. Me quite mi largo abrigo que para su buena suerte era lo bastante grande para taparle, aquello que quería taparse. Me pare y se lo ofrecí.

Lo tomo.

- Lobo: Porque eres tan fisgoncilla,,, o más bien que eres Bella.

- Ohh, veo que me ponías atención, no soy fisgona. Solo que tu olor es muy peculiar para mí, jamás había olido algo tan peculiar y distinto a todo lo que he olido en mi gran cantidad de años. No me puedes culpar por buscar algo nuevo entre todo lo de siempre…..

El me miraba atento, pero arreglando mi abrigo en su entrepierna.

- En cuanto a lo otro, soy un vampiro, bueno una vampira como podrás ver soy mujer.

El seguía mirándome y evaluándome.

- Ahora yo soy la que esta intrigada en ti. Veo que te transformas en un lobo, pero que eres. Conozco a los licántropos, han sido cazados durante años por los de mi especie, pero tú eres diferente, hueles diferente y no necesitas la luna para transformarte, me tienes intrigada.

- Lobo: Mmm, debo de admitir que no sería la primera vez que me confundan con un licántropo. Pero no lo soy.

- Entonces que eres y quien eres, quiero saber todo de ti….

Lo volví a sonrojar.

- Lobo: Pues soy una persona y ya, pero con la capacidad de convertirme en un lobo cuando cambio de humor. Por ejemplo, cuando me enojo o me siento amenazado, como cuando te percibí. Me diste un gran susto. Pareces humana, pero hueles muy distinto. Verdaderamente horrendo.

-Oyeeee, yo no te he dicho tan feo y tu olor tampoco no es lo más agradable para mí.

- Lobo: Lo se Bella, pero no hay comparación entre un perro mojado de dos días y un cadáver de los mismos días. Debo admitir que estaba tan entretenido con mi comida, que hasta después puse atención en el olor. Pensé que me encontraría una persona muerta o algo así. Pero no, te veo a ti trepada en un árbol con tus enormes ojos rojos.

-Te huelo a muerto,,,,, de dos días…. Pregunte ofendida.

- Lobo: Tu mirada roja no te deja atrás al olor, ese tono de ojos es espantoso. Rojo, pareces el mismísimo demonio.

-Queeeee?

- Lobo: Bueno Bella, solo te estoy diciendo el por qué me asustaste, ahora que te veo de cerca veo que tu mirada no es mala, solo el color de tus ojos. Aunque tu olor no mejoro en nada.

-Bueno Sr…. Lobo, agradezco tu sinceridad. Pero si huelo tan feo para ti, porque me invitaste a compartir tu presa. Indague.

- Lobo: Pues vera Srita. Vampira, te invite de mi presa a pesar del olor, porque si comes animales pensé que no me atacarías a mí. Si me convertía en humano nuevamente para platicar como lo hacemos ahora.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido. Pero sabe Sr. No se ha presentado usted conmigo y yo ya con usted, no le parece falto de educación eso.

- Lobo: Ohhh, perdóneme. Mi nombre es Jacob. Jacob Black, Jake para los amigos y Sr. Lobo para usted, mi amiga vampira, pero puede llamarme Jake si así lo desea.

Mucho gusto, dije rápidamente en el momento que velozmente me acerque a el a estrechar su mano.

Nuevamente erre en mi comportamiento, yo creo que pensó lo atacaría, pues empezó a temblar como loco y se convirtió de nuevo en un gran lobo….. lo miraba extrañada y un poco disgustada. Mientras alargaba nuevamente mi mano para tomar de nuevo su pata.

Él se dio cuenta de lo exagerado de su reacción, lo noto de inmediato. Pero volteo a ver mi abrigo que yacía roto por la mitad.

-Mmm,,, mi querido Sr. Lobo, creo que lo asuste. Y al menos que me quieras volver a mostrar toda tu humanidad que sinceramente no me desagradaría, te propongo algo. A las afueras de este bosque, existe un pequeño lago donde tengo un cómodo lugar. Podrías acompañarme no tardaremos más de una hora corriendo en llegar. Y por lo que creo, eres bastante veloz.

Él lo pensó, ahora si de verdad no me dejaría verlo desnudo de nuevo.

El asintió, dándome un enorme lengüetazo por toda la cara. No atine a alejarme porque nunca pensé que lo haría, sencillamente era inimaginable.

No sé cómo entendí, pero me hizo el ademan de sentarme y que espera unos momentos por él. Y así lo hice.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos, solo atine a pensar en que esta era la primera vez que me comunicaba con un lobo y me sorprendía a mí misma, por mi capacidad de entenderlo. Jeje, me reí de mi misma.

Al regresar, aquel gran lobo llevaba una enorme bolsa te tela negra en su oscico y me animaba a ponernos en camino.

Rápidamente en el momento que llego me puse de pie. Me hizo un ademan que no se si entendí bien y pregunte.

-Realmente me estas pidiendo que trepe en ti?

Con su gran cabezota de lobo me indico que sí,,, no sé por qué. O como es que accedí, pero no trepe como él me dijo. Y me sostuve de su enorme y denso pelaje.

En aquel instante le indique el camino, el gran lobo salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. Podría decirse que igualaba mi velocidad pero en realidad no sabía si él iba a su máxima potencia.

Después de unos 15 minutos de camino, me canse del ajetreo. Era como ir sobre un caballo que se movía mil veces más rápido. Y aunque para mis sentidos no era realmente nada nuevo o raro. Empezaba a incomodarme.

Salte.

Corrí delante de él y le dije sigamos. Solo quiero correr yo también, no me lo tomes a mal. Pero el zangoloteó no es lo mío.

Ladro y corrió aún más fuerte. Nuestra velocidad era casi idéntica. En lugar de hacernos una hora nos hicimos menos de 45 minutos.

Me tenía realmente sorprendida.

Llegamos a aquella casa del lago, la verdad no la había rentado. Yo misma reconstruí una pequeña cabaña que ya existía ahí. Yo nade el lago para atravesarlo, no sé si fue miedo al agua o que,,, pero él prefirió seguirme por las orilla.

Hemos llegado dije al fin.

Él se detuvo y miro para todos lados, como tratando de ver si existía alguna amenaza o algo fuera de lugar, olfateo por todo el lugar y cuando estuvo seguro se transformó.

- Jake no te preocupes, no hay nadie más que yo aquí. Me he encargado de eso. Créemelo, recorro kilómetros y kilómetros solo para poder alimentarme.

Entre en la casa, en un rápido movimiento encendí el fuego,,,, yo no lo necesitaba pero tal vez el sí. A lo lejos aún fuera de la casa, logre ver como aun en su forma lobuna se bañaba en el lago y al salir sacudía todo su enorme pelaje café cobrizo.

Entro a la casa, para mi sorpresa completamente desnudo y con su bolsa cargando en las manos.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Arriesgando el pellejo.

Jacob - Pov

Me encontraba en el bosque cazando, me encontraba realmente hambriento.

Llevaba un par de días sintiéndome extraño, realmente sentía que alguien me seguía o algo. No podría explicarlo. Por lo que me mantuve en alerta y no comí.

Un día sin más y sin aguantar más el hambre me encontré con un enorme alce, decidí que sería mi cena. Sin pensar me transforme en humano, para poder transportar mi presa a un lugar más cómodo y sin tanta tierra de por medio, que fuera lobo no quería decir que era sucio.

Lo cargue, sí que era grande… pero no representaba una gran carga para mí.

Llegue a un pequeño claro, con grandes rocas. Ahí decidí colocar mi presa y limpiarla un poco antes de convertirme y comerla.

Un raro olor llego a mí, no sabía bien que era. Pero olía como a una animal muerto y en descomposición. Vaya que mala suerte, mi lugar limpio olía a madres… que ironía.

Justo pensaba en esto, cuando me sentí de nuevo observado. Voltee rápidamente y vi que unos enormes ojos rojos carmesí me veían intrigados, sin pensarlo siquiera me transforme.

La trate de atacar, aun sin saber muy convencido del porqué. Gruñía y ladraba contra aquel árbol, pero era muy alto por más que me impulsara, aun con toda mi fuerza. Los lobos no éramos buenos trepadores.

Ella sin más comento algo de no quererme atacar y se sentó en aquella rama.

Me frustre y me sentí un verdadero inútil.

Al fin después de aburrirme hasta yo mismo de ladrar, dijo: No soy una simple humana, si es lo que me estas preguntando. Y te aseguro que se hablar varios idiomas pero no lobuno.

Su comentario me hizo reírme, aun a pesar de acabar de confesar que no era simplemente humana.

Mi hambre era tal, que mi estómago rugió aún más fuerte que yo. Me senté cerca de mi presa y sin más empecé a comer. En algún momento bajaría de esa estúpida rama.

Por un momento pensé, ella no me ha atacado y me mira más con intriga que con odio o ganas de atacarme. La invitare a comer.

No sabía que comía, pero supongo que si no era una simple humano como dijo, pues esto no le caería mal.

Hice un ademan con una pata y la invite.

Ella entendió y por fin bajo. Pensé en atacarla en ese momento pero su mirada era limpia aun con esos ojos. No me infundía temor, solo respeto.

Hizo algo increíble, no comió del animal. Más bien bebió de su sangre.

Al fin pregunto si podía transformarme para platicar, le indique que me había quedado sin ropa. A lo que sin más contesto que ya me había visto desnudo.

Aun siendo un lobo, me sonroje. Aquella bella mujer me había visto completamente desnudo,,, que vergüenza.

Le mostré lo que quedaba de mi ropa, que horas antes rompí por tonto. No me podría transformar porque me volvería a ver desnudo. Pero no le importó, así que sin más y aun bastante indeciso cambie de nuevo.

Me miraba con una cara que no supe entender. Me encontraba desnudo completamente delante de ella y jamás volteo para dejar de hacerlo tal como prometió. Me queje.

Dijo algo que tenía músculos en salva sea la parte y me volví a sonrojar. Esta mujer cada segundo lograba avergonzarme más. Me ofreció su abrigo para taparme.

Hablamos, se presentó conmigo como Bella. Su nombre le hacía tributo a su gran belleza, aun detrás de esa tez blanca y pálida.

Tímidamente y después de más charla, tontamente me presente. Soy Jacob Black, pero me puede decir Jake.

Seguimos charlando, pero de un momento a otro se me acerco. No sé si por miedo o por que no supe cómo reaccionar,,, o incluso por mero instinto en el momento que se aproximó a ofrecerme su mano para saludarme, me transforme nuevamente destrozando su abrigo.

Solo podía pensar en que ahora le debía algo, ella no lo tomo en cuenta. Estaba más intrigada en seguir platicando conmigo. De la nada me invito a su casa o algo así, no le podía decir que no, cuando acaba de romper su abrigo. Y yo también tenía tanta curiosidad en ella, como ella en mí.

Fui a recoger, el pequeño bolso de mis pertenencias y regrese hacia ella para salir corriendo con ella en mi lomo hacia su casa.

Sin más en un momento salto y corrió por ella misma. De no verlo con mis propios ojos, no lo hubiese creído, era muy rápida y muy sensual al correr. Su cabello se movía con ella, su sonrisa no cambio aun cuando aquello suponía un gran esfuerzo. Corrimos casi 45 minutos, pensé que estaría agotada o algo, pero más bien se puso a nadar para atravesar el lago enfrente de nosotros.

Ya me había dicho perro apestoso una vez, no me mojaría para oler más a perro mojado.

Ella entro a la casa, yo aproveche para dame un baño en el lago, estaba todo enlodado y mancharía su casa.

Me tuve que transformar nuevamente en humano porque jamás entraría como lobo en aquella pequeña cabaña.

Nuevamente y con toda la vergüenza y la pena en mí, entre en su casa completamente desnudo. No podía hacer más, toda la ropa que tenía la había roto o desgarrado yo mismo. Así que sin más entre.

Ella se limitó a repasar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con su mirada, pero esta vez no era curiosidad era otra cosa que no supe interpretar. Sus ojos literalmente me comían, me sonroje y no supe que decir. Al parecer ella lo noto, pues rápidamente corrió y me ofreció una frazada, al momento que me señalaba donde podría sentarme y taparme con ella.

Se fue a una pequeña habitación a un lado de la salita donde estaba yo, cubierto por aquella frazada que me dio. Aun de lejos, alcanzaba a ver como se desvestía y se ponía una especie de bata de dormir o algo así. Se veía muy sensual y atractiva aun con ese raro olor que emitía.

Pensé en algo en lo que no me había detenido a reparar desde que la vi, su olor había cambiado desde que comió aquel animal conmigo. El tono de sus ojos también bajo un poco en la intensidad de aquel rojo carmesí.

Pensaba en esto, viéndola a lo lejos. Cuando se apareció en la puerta, notando que la espiaba.

- Bella: Ves como no soy la única fisgona,,,,, dijo ella.

Comento esto con una sonrisa pícara y sensual, reímos.

Entre risas comente: no me puedes negar un pequeño vistazo en que la verdad no vi todo, cuando tú me has visto todo y hasta te atreviste a decirme que tengo músculos en todo mi ser.

Ella no dijo nada más, pero estoy segura que si pudiera se hubiese sonrojado. A lo que sin más pregunte: porque no te sonrojas, no hay cambios en tu tono. A que se debe eso,,, decididamente pregunte.

- Bella: Pues, es algo de mi especie. Como vampiro, no tengo sangre o algo así, por lo tanto no puedo sonrojarme, no me canso, no duermo, no puede tener grandes cambios físicos,,, por ejemplo no puedo ser mama.

Algo paso por su cabeza al decir esto, pero en su mirada no pude identificar exactamente que fue,,, y pregunte: Tienes pareja o te gustaría ser mama?

Ella me miro,,, no supe si me pregunta le incómodo. Pero se acercó a mí y se acurrucó en el mismo sillón donde me encontraba yo y se tapó con la misma frazada.

Aun sabiendo que debajo de ella y muy cerca, me encontraba yo completamente desnudo.

Al fin contesto.

- Bella: Solo una vez en mi vida he estado enamorada de alguien y fue prohibido, él era un sacerdote divino en el antiguo Egipto. El me hizo lo que soy y desde entonces jamás me he vuelto a enamorar, jamás me he interesado en un hombre nuevamente, por lo tanto, para ser honesta. Jamás me había detenido a pensar en la maternidad y no creo que sea bueno que lo haga si después de todo es completamente imposible para mí.

Había un toque de nostalgia en sus palabras y a la vez, una resignación completa. Me sorprendió lo que dijo, el antiguo Egipto,,,,, cuantos años tenía esta mujer de existencia… y nunca ha estado con un hombre…. Imposible. Ella continúo.

- Bella: Sabes por eso te seguí, tu olor era algo nuevo para mí en este aburrido mundo. He conocido de casi todo, le leído casi todo, pero como no puedo salir a la luz del día entre los humanos por que sabrían que soy diferente nunca me he acercado a un hombre como mujer. Y hasta ahora nunca antes un hombre me había preguntado sobre mí.

-Bueno, ya sabes que no eres el único fenómeno por ahí…. Sabes Bella, te contare algo para que entiendas bien porque eso de fenómeno y quites esa cara… dije.

-Yo pertenezco a una tribu Quiliutee en el norte de lo que ahorita se conoce como el nuevo continente. Soy indígena originario de allá. Y por tu especie es que me convierto en lo me convierto.

- Bella: Queee?

-Pues veras Bella, nuestra especie se dio gracias a un altercado entre líderes de mi tribu. Y pues así empezaron a convertirse en grandes lobos gracias a ese altercado. Con el tiempo decidieron dejar de transformarse para llevar una vida normal, pero de vez en cuando aparecen uno que otro vampiro por ahí cerca de nuestras tierras, la sangre empieza a brotar y todo aquel que lleve el gen de lobo de los indios de la tribu, empiezan a transformarse en lobos nuevamente.

Ella me miraba intrigada pero no me interrumpió. Me miraba atenta y expectante. Continúe.

-Yo me empecé a transformar por eso Bella, un extraño hombre empezó a rondar nuestras tierras igual a tus características y tu ape… y tu olor. Él se fue. Y todos decidieron que seguirían con sus vidas, harían una familia y se dejaron de transformar. Pues cuando nos transformamos dejamos de envejecer… pero yo quería algo más, yo quiera salir de la reserva y recorrer, conocer, saber un poco de todo… pero me topé con más de los de tu especie, a la que mis rasgos les resultaban poco agradables o incluso he llegado a pensar peligrosos, me han cazado y me han tratado de matar…. Pero nunca lo han logrado.

Ella por fin hablo.

- Bella: Me estás diciendo que mi especie te anda dando caza solo porque te conviertes en un lobo.

-Si algo así. Dije.

- Bella: Vaya entonces eres más sorprendente de lo que te creía hasta ahorita.

-Porque. Pregunte.

- Bella: Pues veras Jacob. Mis sentidos son totalmente letales, puedo ver un octavo color. Jamás me canso, he corrido durante días sin problema. Tengo un oído verdaderamente increíble, puedo oír tu propio corazón y los peces chapotear allá afuera en el lago. Tengo una gran velocidad,,, aunque vi que tú también. No se cómo, pero puedo identificar hasta tu temperatura aun cuando no estés tan cerca de mí. De verdad soy letal…. Y si tú has logrado escapar de los míos. Eres genial… cuántos años tienes Jacob.

Su cumplido me subió a los cielos,,, jamás había recibido uno tan honesto. Conteste.

- tengo 16 años,,,, fue a esa edad que empecé a transformarme y ahí me quede estancado, pero en realidad he permanecido así durante unos 50 años aproximadamente. Aunque eso no es nada comparada con tu cantidad de años…. Cuantos años tenías tu cuanto te…. Cambiaron?

- Bella: Yo tenía 18, si más no recuerdo mal. 18 más o menos.

-Ohhh, al menos en eso no somos tan distintos. Veo que tu piel es muy distinta a la mía. Eres muy dura, logre sentirlo cuando ibas sobre mí. Pero no eres mala, no eres agresiva,,,, al menos no conmigo.

- Bella: Sabes me he topado con los de mi especie Jake, pero jamás he convivido con ellos. No me agrada mucho su compañía, algunos están locos y son muy agresivos. Se creen algo así como una especie superior o alguna babosada así. No respetan la vida, ni a los humanos, ni a los demás que andan por ahí.

Ahora yo la miraba intrigado.

- Bella: Los míos son increíbles, algunos son totalmente ermitaños como yo, jamás se acercan a los humanos más que para alimentarse…

La interrumpí abruptamente,,, te alimentas de sangre humana? Ahora si me aterrorice y empecé a temblar. Ella lo noto y rápidamente continúo.

- Bella: Si, me alimento de humanos. Pero solo mato a los que son malos, aquellos que roban, estafan o violan… pero no todos son como yo. Como dije a algunos les da igual a quien matan o no. Ayer me sorprendió mucho ver que pude alimentarme de un animal, no pensé que eso se pudiera,, al menos no sin dañarme o algo así.

Ella veía como me calme y dejaba de temblar. Yo dije.

-Me da gusto oír eso Bella, me caes muy bien como para pensar en que eres una mala persona. No creo que tengas algo de lo que arrepentirte, se o creo que en el fondo de ti, siempre has sido buena.

- Bella: Pues no quiero ser un monstruo. Jake.

-Eso lo veo hermosa. No necesitas decirlo. Solo creo que las cosas están bastante enredadas con los de tu especie.

Seguimos hablando, durante horas y horas. Nos llegó de nuevo la luz del día. Lo sé por qué fue el momento en que yo desperté. La busque con la mirada, pero fue mi oído el que la percibió primero.

Nadaba completamente sin nada en el lago. Logre ver que disfrutaba de la sensación del agua por todo su cuerpo, era increíble que no necesitara el aire. Se mantuvo más de 15 minutos bajo el agua explorando, yo lograba verla. Pero ella no se percató de mi presencia a la orilla.

Cuando al fin salió y me vio, hizo lo más increíble que pudiera hacer. No se tapó para nada. Simplemente me ofreció una vista exuberante de todo sí misma y me invito a entrar con ella en el agua.

Yo solo traía conmigo aquella frazada, la deje caer y me metí.

Pasamos un buen rato dentro del agua. Jugábamos, chapoteábamos,,, nunca fui irrespetuoso con ella, pero empezaba a sentirme distinto cerca de ella. Ya no provocaba en mi temor o temblores, empezaba a excitarme de una manera en la que jamás lo hubiese creído.

Finalmente y antes de que no pudiera contenerme. La invite a cazar.

Me mira atenta y por fin dijo.

- Bella: Crees que es buena idea que permanezcamos juntos. Después de todo, eres lo que eres y yo soy lo que soy.

-No sé si es buena idea Bella la vampirilla, pero debo decirte que me haces sentir muy bien cuando estoy contigo,,, no le hacemos daño a nadie,,, y sobre todo depende de nosotros y lo que queremos nosotros no crees…..

- Bella: Pues si lo creo y sé que quiero compartir mi tiempo contigo, pero estoy segura que un día tendremos problemas por esto….

-Mmm igual y si Bella, pero cuando los tengamos ya pensaremos en algo.

A si sin más,,, incluso se podría decir que sin pensarlo, dije:

-Bueno Bella, de hoy en adelante durante el tiempo que decidamos que así sea estaremos juntos. Lo demás lo veremos después.

Ella asintió. Se me acerco, me dio un gran y tierno abrazo. Frio,, pero tierno. Solo me miro a los ojos y dijo:

- Bella: Por fin dejare de estar sola, te prometo que seré tu amiga y siempre este ahí cuando me necesites. No sé si lleguemos a ser algo más que amigos pero tu presencia me hace mucho bien. Yo necesitaba a alguien como tú.

No sé si por lo que dijo o por su abrazo, pero esta vez mi cuerpo empezó a responder como el hombre que soy. No sé si por mi reacción o porque era de por si lo que iba a hacer, ella entro en la cabaña y se vistió. Salió unos minutos después.

Para mi suerte, ya había calmado toda mi ansia.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Descubriendo nuevo en mí. Nuevo en mí?

Bella POV

Le di un gran abrazo, en ese abrazo saque toda esa esperanza que crecía en mí. He estado tanto tiempo sola que no sé cómo es compartir, mucho menos se lo que es tener un amigo. No se cómo es que lo hare pero juro que me esforzare. No sabía exactamente como pero lo haría.

Entre en la casa, a toda velocidad. Tome los restos de su ropa y la cosí lo más rápido que puede, no quedaron como nuevas pero si funcionales. En cuando pudiera le compraría ropa. Mientras tanto me vestía yo.

Salí de la casa y se la ofrecí, no sé cuánto tardaría en salir del agua desde que yo entre. Pero él se veía sonrojado y un tanto... Raro.

-Mi querido amigo lobo, sé que tienes hambre así que como me invitaste, iremos a cazar nuevamente. Me tiene intrigada eso de alimentarme de animales. Y me siento algo rara desde que lo hice. Así que vamos, yo invito el desayuno.

El solo sonrió, se puso rápidamente su enmendado pantalón y una playera sin mangas que tenía yo por ahí. Vamos dijo. Pero algo en su semblante cambio.

- Jacob: Oye pero para seguirte el paso, no puedo ir como humano, mejor voy como lobo.

La verdad tenía toda la razón, se empezó de nuevo a desnudar. Y yo la verdad no me cansaba de mirar. Se convirtió en lobo y empezamos a andar.

Mientras corríamos buscando por nuestra presa, yo le contaba sobre donde había estado, los apellidos que había llevado, todo sobre mi. Algunos de los vampiros con los que me había encontrado, el cambio de poderes de mi mundo de unos antiguos raros a los Vulturi´s que eran ahora los que se creían los reyes del mundo.

No sé por qué, pero empecé a sacar también lo peor de mí, como odiaba y envidiaba a algunos humanos que no apreciaban en sentido de la vida y de poder morir. Como me sentía tan sola y tan desesperada de compañía, que algunas veces incluso hablaba con animales. Como he explorado el mar, la tierra. Le conté de islas que visite que ni siquiera han sido descubiertas. Como aprendí tantos idiomas. Como hice todo esto sola, completamente sola.

Sin más él se detuvo. En un segundo reaccione y volví a un lado de él.

Se me acerco y me dio un gran lengüetazo. Como si me diera un beso.

Entendí lo que me daba a entender… no temas ahora yo estoy aquí para ti.

Sentí el olor de nuestra futura presa era un pequeño grupo de cervatillos. Pero eran el desayuno también.

Atrape uno pero tontamente por así decirlo lo más grácil posible, no sabía qué hacer con él. Si lo mataba con mis dientes podría inyectarle ponzoña y no sé si esto lo dañaría.

Para mi suerte, él había tomado otro y apretaba su cuello con su enorme mandíbula hasta que pereció. Hice lo mismo con el mío, apreté su cuello hasta que murió.

Bebí su sangre y me invito a beber la del suyo, pero esta vez no acepte. Espere a que el terminara. Cuando esto sucedió, se transformó en humano y dijo:

- Jacob: No sé qué sea pero tú saliva o lo que sea que pongas en tus presas cuando te alimentas no me afecta. En un principio sentí el sabor cambiar pero solo unos instantes y ya. Es como si me adormeciera la boca por unos segundos y ya. Se, Bella que si te beso no moriré.

Reí, no había pensado en besarlo. Pero ahora sabía que si lo hacia mi ponzoña no le afectaría.

-eres muy perceptivo lobito, que bueno que me lo dices, no me tomes a mal pero no acepte por eso, no te quiero incomodar o lastimar si en mis manos esta evitarlo.

- Jacob: No te preocupes Bella, no me haces daño. E incluso aunque lo hicieras, me recupero demasiado rápido. Me he roto huesos que sanan en cuestión de horas, he chocado contra árboles que me han dejado inconsciente y a las horas despierto como si simplemente me hubiera dormido. He hecho muchas cosas, tratando de averiguar hasta donde llegan mis capacidades.

-Ohh, ya lo veo, te autoregeneras entonces, eso es bueno oírlo. Porque no siempre mido mi fuerza tanto como debiera. De hecho es la razón por la que no siempre estoy entre humanos. Más de una vez, para mi mala suerte me he delatado solo por mi fuerza o mis sentidos. Pero aun así, prometo siempre estar pendiente de eso.

Reímos y ahora caminábamos por el bosque sin rumbo fijo.

Pasaron días, paso más de un mes. Y nosotros seguimos contando nuestras historias, delatando lo que uno u otro habíamos hecho antes. Me conto sobre la novia que nunca tuvo por que se empezó a transformar, sobre la gente que vio morir al él no envejecer. Todos aquellos que lo conocen en la tribu porque hay registro de el cómo lobo pero no porque lo conozcan a él.

Conforme conversábamos descubría más cosas en él, increíble e indescriptiblemente descubría más cosas en mí.

Me vi a mi misma pensando en que hubiera sido de mí, si alguna vez hubiese tenido un nombre. O si sería lo que soy ahora si ese hombre de tez extraña cuando aún era humana, no hubiese interrumpido aquel día de mi noche de bodas, si yo hubiese sido mama. Qué habría pasado de que no lo mataran a él en ese momento tal vez yo sería feliz con él, pero aun así lo más seguro es que no sería madre.

En un segundo, una imagen apareció en mi mente. Una niña hermosa con mis facciones pero de la tez de Jake.

Me detuve en seco, esa imagen partió mi concentración y mi mente en dos. Acaso yo soñaba con una niña de Jake y mía.

No supe como paso, pero el noto mi completa falta de autocontrol en mis ensueños. En ese preciso momento se transformó y tomo mi mano.

- Jacob: Que te paso Bells, que te pasa amor?

Amor, me acaba de llamar amor. Como podía ser esto posible, el tenia sentimientos hacia mí,,, y aún más raro. Algo sentía yo hacia él.

- Jacob: Estas bien Bella,,, Bella. Aquí el lobo hablándole a la Vampira. Hello. Aaauuuu… Bueno que no me piensas contestar.

El tomo mi mano. Y le dio un suave beso. Nunca antes nadie se me había acercado tanto con esos detalles. Volvió a besar mi mano, diciendo.

- Jacob: Bells, corazón ya me preocupaste, que pasa contigo. Estas lastimada, te ocurre algo. Dime que necesitas, contéstame por favor.

Por fin reaccione.

-No Jacob, estoy bien. Solo me paso algo por la mente que me dejo atónita. Y me enseño cosas que no había pensado a fondo.

- Jacob: Que paso Bella, que soñaste despierta mi querida vampirita.

-Pues precisamente en eso que acabas de decir, nunca había pensado en un nosotros. Nunca había pensado en nosotros como pareja, pero ahorita en menos de 1 minuto me llamaste amor, corazón y vampirita.

- Jacob: Ahhh eso. Mmm.

-Si eso.

- Jacob: Bella en realidad nunca me podrías ver como un hombre, sé que somos muy distintos. Pero jamás ha pasado por tu cabeza verme como hombre. Y peor, cuando te paso un segundo por la cabeza, te quedas paralizada.

-Bueno yo,,,,, yooo.

Yo en realidad no sabía que contestar, en verdad estaba en shock y paralizada como él decía. No podía moverme, no sabía que decir, no sabía nada. Yo no era más que una ermitaña sin sentimientos hasta hace apenas un mes. Y he pasado lo que me han parecido muchos años, décadas, siglos, milenios… como de un mes para acá un hombre con la cualidad de transformarse en lobo, cambio eso. Como lo cambio?

- Jacob: En serio no vas a decir nada. Bella?

Cuando pregunte esto mire sus ojos, algo en su voz se quebró. No lloraba pero, pero sus ojos empezaban a mostrar evidencia de lágrimas imprudenciales y el claro dolor dentro de él, por mi falta de palabras. Al fin después de ver esto. Conteste.

-Jake, no sabes cuánto desearía esto, poder llorar, poder tener todas las reacciones normales de un cuerpo humano. No me molesta que me veas como mujer, es solo que yo en todos mis años de existencia, jamás había visto a un hombre como eso,,,, un hombre.

- Jacob: Y qué?

Claramente lo había herido. No supe si fue su orgullo de hombre o los sentimientos que tenía hacia a mí, que claramente ignoraba hasta hace unos minutos.

-Lobito, soñaba despierta. De la nada por mi mente paso la imagen de una niña con rasgos de ambos. Era nuestra hija, Jake. Por eso me quede pasmada, por eso me quede así.

Soy mujer, pero jamás había soñado con una niña y mucho menos mía,,,, imposible que soñara con una niña nuestra. Es imposible.

- Jacob: En serio piensas, que jamás te vería solo como la mujer que eres. Que como vampira. Acaso tú no has logrado verme a mi tan solo por el hombre y no por el lobo.

-Jake, nuevamente no es eso.

- Jacob: Entonces que es Bella, ohh resulta que ahora tu curiosidad por mí ha acabado y ya solo te resulto apestoso y repugnante.

-Como puedes decir eso,,, yo jamás.

- Jacob: Acabas de decirlo,,,,, E.

-Me refería a los hijos.

- Jacob: Pues más que eso, lo dices como si tú y yo, fuéramos imposible.

-Y no lo somos,,,, tan solo venos.

- Jacob: Nos veo,,,, y lo que yo veo es un hombre que se enamoró de una mujer. Y que esa mujer lo repugna.

-Pero yooo….

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa él se había convertido en un lobo. Aun siendo un animal su mirada era triste, sombría… una gran lagrima recorrió todo su rostro y salió corriendo.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La persecución

Jacob – Pov

Sus palabras taladraban en mi cerebro, imposible, nunca me vio como yo quería.

Yo me sentía atraído por ella no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente. Me causo un gran dolor, mi alma estaba herida, mi corazón roto.

Como podía ser, que me viera tan lejos,,,, o peor que ni siquiera me viera.

Ella para mí siempre resulto más que interesante,,, lo mío no era solo curiosidad. Sentí cariño y empatía por ella por toda la soledad y las tristezas en su vida.

Yo sentía algo, ella lograba excitarme, lograba alterarme. Hace varios días ya que sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Y se lo hacía saber.

No me importaba su olor, no me importaban sus ganas de preguntarme todo sobre mí siendo un animal, sus ganas siempre de competir y su increíble apetito de humanos. Nada me importaba, solo sabía que algo sentía por ella,,,, que de alguna forma la amaba.

Corría con desesperación, no sabía a donde solo corría. Traía mi ropa amarrada en una pata, no sabía cómo pero quería huir aun cuando sus sentidos fueran excepcionales no quería verla, me había roto mi solitario corazón.

Corrí desde el anochecer al amanecer poco antes de que hubiera la suficiente luz para ser visto, corrí durante horas hasta que llegue a una gran ciudad, bueno al menos la más grande que yo conocía. Cual era no lo sé. Pero sabía que ella no entraría aquí, no en pleno día. Fui directo al olor de animales, era el zoológico.

Me acosté ahí en un lugar oculto, llore hasta que me quede dormido. Mis sentimientos y más aún mi forma de actuar me confundía, pero necesitaba estar solo.

Necesitaba poder pensar en cómo ella me había rechazado sin el mayor fijamiento. Pensaba también en esa pequeña que ella se imaginó, como podía imaginar una niña de nosotros dos sin sentir nada por mí.

Era el medio día para ese entonces, decidí robar un uniforme del zoológico y cambie a mi forma humana.

Salí del zoológico, con de todos los olores a animales que había ahí. Robe un par de cosas para comer, no sabía qué hacer caminaba a lo loco por ahí. Ofrecí mis servicios unas señoras cargando cosas y llevando mandados, empezaba el crepúsculo y yo ya tenía suficiente de ahí.

Regrese al zoológico a devolver el traje robado e impregnarme de más olor de los animales. Al oscurecer me convertí y seguí corriendo, lejos, muy lejos de aquella ciudad. Sabía que no podía quedarme ahí o me encontraría fácilmente, no estaba preparado para hablar.

Corrí hasta que empezó a clarear de nuevo, pero no había llegado a ningún sitio en particular. Tan solo recorría por sobre la costa. Era solitario así que mi condición de lobo gigante no importaba.

Me senté a la orilla de una gran acantilado, ahora si pensaría. Ya no solo huiría.

Empecé recordando nuestro primer encuentro, esos ojos rojo carmesí que en un principio me causaron miedo. Pero poco a poco después de dejar de consumir sangre humana empezaron a volverse ámbar.

Su mirada nunca cambio, solo su color.

Ella era realmente hermosa, nunca creí en realidad tantos años sobre ella hasta que me conto sobre todos ellos a detalle. Una mujer que era tan hermosa no podía cargar tantos años y tanta pena con ella.

Como era posible que yo viera en ella, cada mínimo detalle. Su manía de caminar solo por la luz de la luna. De desnudarse a la luz del sol para sentir su calor. Esa manía de bañarse en cualquier rio, lago o charco, como si de verdad lo necesitara. Y hasta esa forma de peinar su cabello con peines fabricados por ella misma de pequeñas ramas a su alrededor.

Como yo pude observar todo eso y ella no miraba nada en mí. Como nunca pudo pensar en mí.

Decidí volverme humano, no supe porque. Pero quería sentir esta oleada de sentimientos siendo yo mismo. Me transforme y me puse el único pantalón que traía conmigo, ese pedazo de tela desgarrado que ella misma había arreglado para mí.

Ahora sí, deje correr mis lágrimas. No sabía que más hacer. Pensé ahora en nuestra conversación. Como ella se quedó pasmada después de imaginar a nuestra niña.

Recordé como cometí el gran error de llamarla amor, corazón, vampirita. Se lo decía con actos pero jamás con palabras.

En un segundo recordé algo en lo que no repare en ese momento. Ella en un punto me había llamado lobito. Lobito.

Nada parecido a lo que yo dije pero era sin duda una muestra de cariño. No había pensado en eso.

A lo mejor yo me había enamorado rápido pero ella que llevaba tantos años sola. Necesitaría más tiempo para interpretar sus sentimientos. Tampoco había pensado en eso.

Pero pregunte varias veces que si no me veía como un hombre, solo como un hombre y jamás contesto. Pero tampoco dijo que no, otra cosa en la que no repare.

Porque no me contesto, porque se quedó callada. No entendía nada. No sabía nada.

Tenía hambre, decidí convertirme otra vez y cazar para comer. Ahí me hallaba tragando grandes pedazos de carne, cuando voltee a ver el cuello de mi presa, intacto.

Termine de comer pero no podía retirar los ojos del cuello de mi víctima. Faltaba ese distintivo de ella.

Ahí reaccione.

LOBITO, ella me quiere. Ella realmente siente algo por mí pero no me porte como un caballero al darle tiempo para expresarse. Me porte como un idiota, ella me había dicho que lleva tantos años sola, que el cambio le resultaba difícil y que era algo que pasaría poco a poco.

Eso, eso fue lo que no escuche en el fondo de nuestra conversación.

Ella me estaba pidiendo tiempo para asimilar todo. Y yo como el gran idiota que soy, todo lo apresuro y lo desmadro.

No puede ser.

Salí corriendo. Estaba a dos días de distancia de nuestra cabaña, de nuestro hogar. Me sentía un verdadero idiota.

Bella – Pov.

Me tarde en reaccionar, no entendía. Por qué se ofendió, porque sus lágrimas. Entendía muy poco, que sabía yo del amor, que sabía yo de sentimientos. Que sabía yo del gusto de él. Como podría yo saber de algo que jamás conocí.

Todo esto es tan nuevo para mí. Como podía ser posible, él estaba enamorado de mí. Pero… pero como identificar esos signos del amor. Si era algo que no conocía nada.

Me tarde nada en pensar eso pero me tarde en poderme mover. Tras aquel shock, tras aquella imagen.

Cuando reaccione el ya no estaba.

-Jake, Jake, Jacob Black, donde estas….. Lobito.

Grite y corrí, traba de seguir su olor. Trataba de seguir su rastro.

Él iba corriendo tan rápido, que su rastro era tenue pero suficiente para mí. Aun así no lo alcance, corrí como loca llegue a una ciudad.

Pero qué demonios está amaneciendo y yo no podía exponerme así. Me notarían.

Tuve que regresar a la cabaña, sabía que él se encontraría en esa ciudad. Pero no podía entrar así, nada más me mataría mi propia especie si me exponía.

Me odiaba a mí misma, no sé cómo hice para correr tanto y tal velocidad. Pero para esa misma tarde ya había ido y venido de la cabaña y traía ropa para él y para mí.

Encontré su rastro, tenía muchas horas de haber pasado por aquí, anduvo en varios sitios de la ciudad. Sospeche que se durmió un buen rato en un sucio zoológico cerca de los animales e incluso uso un uniforme de trabajador del zoológico.

Aquí estuvo varias horas pero ahora se había ido.

Recorrí por todos lados donde aún se podía percibir su olor, registre el olor de los animales del zoológico alejándose de la ciudad, otra vez encontré su olor. Pero se perdía en un rio que atravesó. Maldición, como podía ser. Pase el rio, pero al otro lado no sentí nada. Él sabía cómo camuflar su olor.

Me devanaba los sesos, no sabía qué hacer. Pero estaba segura que él ya se encontraba muy lejos de aquí.

Volví a la cabaña. Registre cada centímetro solo para ver si el de casualidad había regresado.

Me encontraba enojada, era una energúmena. Hice un sendero arrancando arboles a todo el alrededor de la cabaña, tan grande que parecía una gran dona.

Por primera vez, pensé en que podía hacer para dejar de existir.

Me metí al lago, me mantuve en el fondo de aquel lago en el que tanto habíamos jugado y convivido. Estuve ahí por demasiadas horas, paso todo el día y toda la noche, yo me mantenía ahí.

De la nada, lo escuche.

Él se acercaba a gran trote, oía sus enormes cuatro patas acelerarse hacia la cabaña. De un salto Salí del lago.

Lo busque con la mirada, lo identifique a menos de 100 metros, de un gran salto me avente como 50 metros y casi justo sobre él.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Unidos

Bella POV

Caí en su lomo, no supe como hice pero justo ahí caí.

No me importo nada, lo abrace y dije.

- Perdóname, perdóname lobito. Perdóname por no reaccionar no supe que decir, no tuve palabras para expresarme en ese momento. No sé qué es lo que siento, porque siento muchas cosas, cosas que jamás he sentido.

Si pudiera llorar sin lugar a dudas sería un mar de lágrimas, tal como algunas se asomaban en sus ojos. Continúe.

- En verdad, me sorprendió darme cuenta de todo eso. Pero no es que me desagrade me tomo por sorpresa. Perdóname Jacob, en verdad lo siento. Por favor. Tú has cambiado tantas cosas en mí. Por primera vez, en todos mis años de existencia me vi sin ganas de querer seguir, pensaba solo en como morir, no quería estar en este mundo sin ti.

El para cuando yo termine de decir estas palabras, se había transformado en humano. Y no sé cómo exactamente durante su transformación, quede entre sus brazos.

Me beso.

Ese era mi primer beso. Él jugaba con mis labios pero sin permiso y yo sin oponerme metió su lengua en mi boca. Por un segundo me preocupo lastimarlo con mi ponzoña.

No fue así, él jugaba con mis labios, mi lengua, su beso era posesivo era demandante, no supe como logro que yo le devolviera el beso en mi inexperiencia, pero él era un excelente maestro.

Me llevo hasta la cabaña, sin dejar de besarme aun cuando tuvo que atravesar un pequeño pedazo por el aquel lago.

Me tomo en sus brazos y se deshizo de toda prenda mía de un solo tirón. La desgarro toda arrojándola al piso con enojo, con furia.

Su sentí sus mordidas en mis labios pero no estaba preparada para lo que hizo después.

Con sus manos y sus labios repaso cada centímetro de mi ser. Me miraba con ansias, con deseo, jamás había visto aquella mirada en él. Sentía corrientes de placer por todo mí ser.

El seguía dejando huellas húmedas de su lengua por mis brazos, mis senos, mis piernas ,,,, mi entrepierna.

Yo no sabía porque pero no podía controlar mis gemidos. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

De la nada, se detuvo y dijo.

- Jacob: Dime que me quieres Bella. Dime que quieres que te haga mía.

-Te quiero lobito. Logre decir entre quejidos.

- Jacob: Dime que quieres que te haga mía, aquí y ahora. Si no, juro que me iré.

-Hazme tuya Jake, quiero ser tuya.

Lo que paso después, era en mi nula experiencia… imposible.

El me penetro.

No sabía que yo tuviera aquel lugar en mi ser y menos sabía que era para que el pudiera penetrarme. Ahora sabía el significado de hacerme suya.

Yo sabía de su virilidad, lo había visto ya tantas veces desnudo que lo conocía bastante bien. Pero su tamaño ahora era increíble, era verdaderamente un semental.

Y me resultaba aún más increíble que todo su poder entrara en mí.

- Jacob: Ahora eres mía, me perteneces. Bella, ahora eres Bella Black.

Yo sabía que para eso necesitábamos casarnos pero la unión entre nosotros era más significativa que nada, en realidad era Bella Black.

- Jacob: Dime que me quieres Bella, di la verdad. Te agrada la idea de ser mía,,, dímelo, necesito oírlo de tus labios.

-Jacob, soy tuya y te quiero, te quiero mucho. Siento muchas cosas en este momento por ti. No sé qué es pero sé que te quiero. Y no quiero apartarme de ti, quiero ser tuya y estar junto a ti.

No supe si por lo que dije, si por mi estrechez lo lastimaba o porque sentía tanto placer como yo. El empezó a moverse frenéticamente. Salía y entraba en mí, con dureza, con tanta fuerza, con un dominio sobre mí, que me encantaba sentir.

Si con caricias y besos, me hizo sentir placer. Con lo que me hacía ahora, veía estrellitas. Mis gemidos se hicieron incontenibles.

Empecé a temblar y a sentir como aquel lugar donde el entraba y salía de mí, Se empezaba a tensar provocando que yo temblara por todo el cuerpo. El noto esto, me sonrió con la sonrisa más picara y seductora que tenía.

- Jacob: Lo que estas sintiendo amor mío, es un Orgasmo. Siéntelo, disfrútalo,,, vívelo. De hoy en adelante te hare sentir muchos y cada vez mejores.

Una gran sonrisa se posó sobre mi cara, mientras sentía aquel orgasmo.

Pasamos horas unidos, esclavizados el uno con el otro. Algo cambio en un momento. Ahora el sudaba más, sus músculos se empezaban a tensar, tal como los míos lo había hecho tantas veces ya, mordía mi labio con desesperación y me beso aun con más posesión sobre mi ser.

- Jacob: Bella, me voy a venir. Me voy a venir. Bella.

No entendí lo que significaba pero me moví más rápido para ayudarlo. En un segundo sentí como él se detenía totalmente, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sentí algo caliente emerger de su ser, lo sentía tan adentro en mí.

Sentía como si ese pedacito hirviente de él, lo tuviera en el estómago. Por fin él dijo.

- Jacob: Ahora si eres mía y lo serás hasta el momento que tu así lo decidas y lo quieras.

-Si soy tuya y lo seré hasta el momento que tú también así lo quieras.

- Jacob: Te amo Bella y lamento mucho haberme ido así. No pensé las cosas bien, perdóneme tú a mí.

-No te preocupes por nada amor. No hay nada que perdonar. Ahora solo duerme un poco. Aquí estaré cuando despiertes.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Detalles y continuación

Bella POV

El me abrazaba con tal fuerza aun dormido que no quise jamás tener que apartarme de él.

El más mínimo movimiento de mi parte despertaba su sexo, que increíblemente se encontraba aun dentro de mí.

Como era posible, tal era su tamaño que aún no excitado lograba permanecer en mí.

Horas después el despertó.

- Jacob: Hola Bell's, veo que sigues aquí…. Mmm veo que seguimos así.

Reímos, el noto en ese momento que aun seguíamos unidos.

Lentamente sentí como unía sus labios a los míos, era indescriptible esa sensación.

Ayer él fue tan posesivo, tan sexual y tan sensual, ahora era todo lo contrario. Ese beso fue tierno, amoroso y tan sincero.

Nunca pensé que con un simple beso, que tantas veces había presenciado. Se pudieran demostrar tantas cosas, pudiera sentirme de tantas maneras. Sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

- Jacob: Bella, necesito preguntarte algo… realmente me quieres o solo…. Fue por miedo a que me fuera que tu…. Me… aceptaste…

-Jacob Black, conteste repentinamente enojada. No pienses en tonterías. No sabría definir lo que siento en este momento por ti, no sabría decirlo porque no lo sé definir. Pero si te puedo decir que tuve mucho miedo de perderte pero no fue por eso que te acepte.

-Estos días que no estuviste aquí, no quise ni comer. Me faltaba con quien compartir. Por primera vez en muchos siglos me hiciste pensar en que podría hacer para morir. No quería existir si tú no estabas aquí.

-Tu JACOB BLACK,,, me enseñaste a compartir, me enseñaste a mejor vivir que solo sobrevivir…. Pero sobre todo me estas enseñando amar. Y por eso toda la vida te agradeceré. Así que lobito,,, estoy contigo porque te estoy empezando a amar. Y estoy aquí porque quiero estar a tu lado, y nada más.

- Jacob: Estas segura, sé que es peligroso pero podemos,,, podemos hacer y ser tantas cosas.

-Lo sé, por eso ya no me da miedo. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer y seguiremos.

- Jacob: Empezare,,,,, mmm….. por demostrarte que no solo hay deseo entre nosotros, Bell's.

Continuamos con aquel dulce y tierno beso.

El me acariciaba todo el cuerpo pero ahora sus caricias eran tiernas, había mucho sentimiento y sensibilidad en ellas.

Poco a poco sentí, como el crecía dentro de mí. Solo que ahora no solo era su miembro el que crecía en mí, sino también mis sentimientos hacia él, mi sentir me llenaba completa por dentro. Todo,,, absolutamente todo cambiaba.

El empezó nuevamente a moverse pero ahora sus movimientos eran lentos. No voraces y atrabancados como ayer.

Hoy lograba sentirlo, lograba apreciar como entraba y salía de mí, aun con sus movimientos logro sentarme sobre el sin separarnos. Logro todo lo que él quería.

Sentada sobre su regazo aun con sus movimientos tocaba mi espalda, mis pechos, mis nalgas,,, no había parte de mi cuerpo que se le escapara.

Cierto era que aun cuando yo era un vampiro, en tamaño era bastante considerable más chica que él, solo nuestra altura era tan distinta sin tomar en cuenta su musculatura.

Me estaba volviendo loca de placer, la lentitud de sus movimientos lo distinto a lo de ayer y sobre todo los sentimientos de ambos en el ambiente,,, hizo tan distinto todo. Nuestra sesión fue larga, muy larga. Después de varios orgasmos de mi parte y cuando estaba a punto de sentir el que para mí era el más fuerte de todos. El solo atinó a decir.

- Jacob: Te Amo…..

-Te amo Jake….

Él se vino nuevamente en mí,, al mismo tiempo que yo sentía aquel increíble orgasmo y ese caliente liquido dentro de mí.

Nos abrazamos por unos minutos,,, el encanto se rompió, cuando oí sus tripas rugir.

Solo reí, vamos amor. Necesitas alimentarte y de hecho yo también. Vamos.

Se paró con lentitud. Era como si se encontrara débil. Al voltear a verlo completamente vi porque.

En aquel gran y tierno abrazo que nos dimos, no me percate que rompí un brazo de él y hasta posiblemente algunas costillas….. Nooo… grite desconsolada,,,, me horrorice.

Lo cargue y lo recosté suavemente sobre la cama, no daba cabida a lo que había hecho. Rápidamente lo entablille y revise cada parte de su cuerpo, lo había dejado lleno de moretones pero solo una costilla y su brazo derecho fueron los que realmente se rompieron.

-Espérame aquí no te muevas, voy a buscarte una presa para que tengas más fuerza. Espera amor. No hagas nada brusco no tardo.

Corrí al bosque, el primer desafortunado animal que me encontré lo estrangule y lo lleve a la cabaña. Lo alimente cual bebe, dándole a la boca trozos de carne que yo misma le había preparado, sabía que le gustaba más la carne cocida que cruda.

Cuando termine de alimentarlo, quiso hablar. No se lo permití. Solo le di un casto y tímido beso en los labios y le indique que mejor durmiera. Aquí estaría cuando despertara.

Me decidí a arreglar el desastre que aquel animal había dejado ahí. Acomode su ropa y la mía. Lo cargue para ponerlo suavemente sobre la cama.

Tome una pequeña esponja marina y muy cuidadosamente lo bañe. Lo recorrí completamente con aquella esponja, ahora era yo la que lo exploraba a él.

Lo había visto tantas veces desnudo pero ahora se veía indefenso. Ese ronroneo que hacia al roncar me lo indicaba.

Revise cada uno de sus músculos, sus brazos, sus piernas, revise cada centímetro en él. Más que morbo lo que quería era conocerlo. Necesitaba saber de él, de su condición humana pero también de su condición como lobo. Repase cada centímetro de él.

Primero bañándolo con la esponja, horas después tan solo con la punta de mis dedos.

El despertó, la verdad estaba tan ensimismada en mis toques a él. Que no sabía si tenía rato despierto o en mi último toque lo desperté yo. Me detuve de inmediato.

- Jacob: Hola pequeña niña. Sigue haciendo eso.

-Hola lobito, me alegra mucho que despertaras. Estas mejor?

Pregunte, continuando con mis caricias por su pierna.

- Jacob: Si Bell´s, ya no me duele nada. Tuve una excelente atención. No siento nada raro, excepto esa sensación de electricidad gracias al toque frio de tu contacto.

-Lo siento, te desperté por lo frio de mis dedos. Vuelve a dormir si así lo deseas.

- Jacob: Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar…

No sé por qué pero aquellas palabras me causaron un poco de terror.

-De qué quieres hablar, Jake.

- Jacob: Primero amor, debo agradecerte por todo, eres hermosa. Sabes?

Reímos.

- Jacob: Otra cosa que debes saber, es que amo cuando me llamas lobito. Y de no ser por llamarme así la verdad es que no se si hubiera regresado. Esa forma en que llamaste me hizo saber que algo sentías por mí y de ahí regrese por ti.

Agache la mirada para contestar.

- Lobito, no sé por qué lo dices pero la verdad siempre te he dicho lobo o lobin. En ese momento te llame lobito porque en tus ojos había una expresión aterradora. No sabía que pensabas pero vi dolor en tus ojos, trataba de ayudar pero me encontraba muy impresionada.

- Jacob: Si, me sentí muy mal porque no me dijiste que me querías o que de perdida me veías como hombre. Rompí yo solo por un momento por tu falta de palabras mi orgullo de hombre, sentí que me hacías menos.

-Pero cómo pudiste pensar eso, es como decir que por ser un vampiro soy menos mujer,,, y por lo tanto como eso no es cierto. No te considero menos hombre por ser un lobo de vez en cuando. Y yo mejor que nadie sé que eres un gran caballero y conozco de tu virilidad. Como te puedo considerar menos, esas son tonterías Jake.

- Jacob: Lo siento Bella, me porte como un verdadero idiota. Y te pido nuevamente perdón por ello. Pero en realidad lo único que puedo decir a mi favor, es que yo si he sentido algo por ti desde hace un tiempo y me dolió que reaccionaras así. No sé cómo pero reaccione a tiempo en aquel acantilado. Sabes a mí me interesa más la mujer que el vampiro que hay en ti.

-A mí no Jake, a mí me interesa tanto el hombre como el lobo en ti. No sé por qué pero así es. Y yo tengo mucho que agradecerte no que perdonarte. He aprendido muchas cosas desde que estas a mi lado. Pero la más importante de todas es que me estas enseñando amar,,, a no solo pensar en mí.

- Jacob: Vaya, gracias por esas palabras Bella. En realidad las necesitaba. Creo que ahora pensare más en lo nuestro que en lo que escondes tras tus pensamientos. Ahora si hay algo que quería platicar contigo.

Jacob – Pov

Lo sacaría de una vez, porque ella lo tenía que saber.

-Bella hay algo muy importante sobre mí que tienes que oír.

Ella no contesto, solo se limitó a quedarse estática después de hacer un ademan de ser solo oídos.

-Veras niña, yo pertenezco a una tribu como te había comentado.

La miraba de reojo para ver sus reacciones.

-Salí de ahí huyendo de la reservación donde nos encontramos porque me querían casar con una mujer a la que no amaba pero que era la mejor mujer para mí porque era hija del segundo al mando de la tribu. Y siendo mi padre el jefe principal pues el matrimonio era ventajoso, para pasar los genes de lobo.

-Me rehusé, no me case y salí despavorido de ahí, los he visitado de vez en vez. Después me entere que aquella mujer murió por que dos hombres la amaban pero uno se imprimió de ella, entonces la tribu dijo que el que se había imprimido tenía que estar con ella. El otro no lo acepto. Se dio una gran pelea donde la que salió gravemente herida fue ella y murió.

-Yo como jefe principal aun de la tribu puse orden pero fue tarde ambos pelearon hasta matarse. Tome medidas en el asunto, implante la regla de que cuando alguien se imprimía de alguien. Esa persona tenía que estar con él, no importando lazos o beneficios genéticos.

-Y que mientras tanto, la familia Ulley sería la que estaría a cargo. Pues en mi familia solo nacieron puras niñas y ellas no podían ser jefes de tribu. Yo siempre seré jefe principal y mis decisiones siempre serán tomadas en cuanta como prioritarias. Pero la condición a esto es que el año que falte descendiente por parte de esa familia, es mi obligación genética y moral al ser yo el jefe tener descendencia para pasar lo genes y por tanto mis hijos sean jefes sucesivos.

Ella me miraba con cara de asombro. Pero no decía nada. Solo continúe.

-Podemos ir a todos lados. Podremos viajar a cualquier lado, es más haremos todo lo que tú quieras. Pero no puedo dejar de lado mi obligación como jefe de la tribu por más que pasen los años.

-Y bueno para no hacer el cuento largo, debo decirte que no creo que vean con buenos ojos que mi pareja sea un vampiro. Así que te pido por favor, que si un día vamos para allá y nos topamos con ellos. No te tomes a mal sus comentarios ni nada de eso. Sé que no pasara ahorita, pero tal vez un día pueda suceder.

- Bella: Tengo una pregunta Jake….

Si Bella dime….

- Bella: Ellos,,, bueno tu tribu estarán en desacuerdo por que yo soy un vampiro o por mi falta de capacidad para darte,,, descendientes.

Que buena pregunta, me dije a mi mismo y conteste.

-Veras Bella, ambas cosas son malas. Yo tengo que tener algún día descendientes porque es mi obligación como jefe de la tribu. Y pues, de lo otro. La verdad debo ser honesto contigo, los enemigos principales de mi tribu y de hecho la razón de nuestras transformaciones, son "los fríos". Que son ni más ni menos que los vampiros.

- Bella: Que,,,,, los míos. Por qué?

-Es una larga historia Bella que en otro momento te contare, paso hace muchos años y así nacimos los lobos. Mi "especie" no es tan antigua como la tuya. Lo que si debes de saber y estar segura…..

La toma de las manos y me acerque a ella lo más que pude, enredados en aquella frazada.

-Bella, a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo que seas un vampiro o que no podamos tener hijos. De hecho es lo mejor, no tendría que ver morir a mi propio hijo. Aun quiero ver el mundo cambiar durante más años y que mejor que sea contigo que no envejeces como yo. Eres simplemente perfecta para mí.

- Bella: En serio no te importan para nada las complicaciones.

-Pues no en realidad no, nos preocuparemos por ellos cuando nos tengamos que preocupar.

- Bella: Bueno Jacob, creo entonces que si tú has sido honesto conmigo y por lo tanto yo debo serlo contigo.

-Claro, claro dime que pasa Mi Niña, te escucho con atención.

Bella – Pov

Sé que lo sorprendieron mis palabras, pero lo que tenía que decir lo sorprendería aún más.

-Lobito… yo.

El rio parsimoniosamente.

- Jacob: LOBITO, si tan solo pudiera definir con palabras lo que me haces sentir cuando me dices así. Te amo, nena. Te Amo LOBITA.

Ambos reímos ante como me decía. Sonaba tan cálido, tan lindo.

Bueno era mi hora de hablar. Y mejor ahora que él había sido tan sincero conmigo.

-Jake, lobito. Mi querido niño. Creo y estoy segura que tendremos más problemas por mi especie que por tu tribu.

-Veras durante años, nunca me he metido con ellos. Pero al aceptarte es como si les gritara a todo pulmón aquí estoy y he roto las reglas.

Su semblante cambio. Yo solo proseguí.

-Mira, yo sé que existen unas criaturas llamadas los hijos de la luna, que son los verdaderos licántropos. Estas criaturas no son como tú, ellos se transforman sin dominarlo solo cuando hay luna llena. Y por ironías del destino han sido enemigos de los vampiros desde hace ya siglos. Y aunque no son parecidos a ti. Tiene algo que ver, tienen similitud en eso de volverse a los lobos. Sus cambios son distintos a los tuyos. Eso a ellos no les importara, al menos para cuando lo noten seria ya bastante tarde.

Ahora si su semblante era de preocupación y odio a la vez.

-Sé que debería no preocuparte más pero algunos de nosotros tenemos dones específicos. Por ejemplo, yo sé que a mi ningún don telepático me afecta porque un par de veces me ataco una vampira con el don de provocar dolor o cualquier sensación con solo pensarlo. A mi ella no me provocaba nada, ahí supe que yo si tenía un don, además de un escudo. No solo sirve para mí, sino que lo proyecto. Desde que te conozco te he cubierto con él, solo cuando te alejaste demasiado de mí, es que no.

- Jacob: Wooorales Bella, no sabía que podías hacer eso.

-Si es bastante cool, pero no soy la única con poderes. Eso debes de tenerlo siempre en cuenta. Hay un tal Aro, que es jefe de los Vulturis de los que ya te había hablado, el al tocarte conoce cada pensamiento que has tenido alguna vez en la vida. Son tres de ellos, los llaman los antiguos. No sé cuánto tiempo lleven sobre la tierra.

-Lo malo sobre ellos no es que tengas dones o poderes, según como lo quieras ver. Es que no verán bien nuestra relación. Desde su estúpido punto de vista, ellos lo verán como que estoy denigrando mi raza al estar contigo o con una especie distinta. Y sé que se enteran tarde o temprano.

- Jacob: Tan malo es….

-Pues creo que todo estara bien, mientras permanezcamos ocultos Jake.

- Jacob: A que te refieres con ocultos, que implican esas palabras. Dime todo no omitas nada, tengo que saberlo para protegernos.

-Pues debemos alejarnos de mi raza, no deben de vernos juntos y de ser así. Debemos de eliminar a ese que nos vio o aparentar ante el que somos como amo y dueño para que no llegue a oídos de los Vulturis ningún tipo de sospecha.

-No debemos permanecer en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, de preferencia debemos mantenernos en lugares poco poblados y hasta si se puede soleados. Que son los lugares en los que mi raza menos va por que es donde solo podemos seguir de noche.

-También es esencial que no nos apartemos mucho pues….

- Jacob: En esa no tengo ninguna objeción, no quiero separarme de ti.

-Si yo igual opino lo mismo. Ambos reímos con poca franqueza.

-Bueno te decía, no debes separarte mucho de mí….

- Jacob: No sabía que eras capaz de sentir celos también…

-Jake…Me refiero al hecho de que no se cuán lejos puedes estar de mi escudo,,, o de mí. Reí ante mi propio chiste.

-Nunca lo he utilizado mucho, es algo natural que poco tengo que controlar en mí. Pero para ti necesito trabajar en ello, mantenerme siempre o bastante controlada o por lo menos empezar a trabajar en tenerlo siempre sobre ti. Debes ayudarme a trabajar en él, así como necesitamos mantener nuestros propios olfatos y sentidos alertas. Si hueles otro de los míos, inmediatamente saber hacia dónde correr y saber siempre que lleguemos a un nuevo lugar donde será el punto de reunión para encontrarnos y obviamente irnos juntos.

- Jacob: Bella, a lo mejor es bueno. Que hagamos algunas cosas para vender y ver cómo conseguir algo de dinero para así poder huir aún más lejos de lo que llegamos solo a pie no crees.

-Esa idea es muy buena Jake, ya pensaremos en algo. Ahh, hay otra cosa que te tengo que contar…

- Jacob: Dime mi niña, que pasa…

-Mis ojos han cambiado, mi fuerza y mis sentidos los siento intactos pero a raíz de que seguí tu consejo de no beber sangre humana y solo alimentarme de animales mi ojos cambiaron. La noche que pase en la ciudad no baje la mirada y no me miraban extrañados, el tono ámbar que tengo ahora es más natural es como si tuviera los ojos café claro. A lo mejor podemos pasar tiempo en ciudades mientras yo salga de noche y tú consigas todo de día. Eres muy corpulento, pero eres humano.

- Jacob: Bueno eso es otra cosa a nuestro favor.

-Sí, tenemos mucho a nuestro favor si somos inteligentes mi querido lobito.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: El tiempo juntos

Bella POV

Jacob Black y Bella Black. El lobo y la vampira.

Jacob y yo no casamos en una ceremonia de su tribu en una pequeña isla a las afueras de Alaska.

Hicimos el amor durante días para sellar nuestro trato. Y solo regresamos a nuestra cabaña a despedirnos.

Ahora seriamos completamente nómadas y de preferencia viviríamos al sur. Lo más al sur, cambiaríamos constante mente de aspecto, ciudad, nación y continente.

Al único continente al que casi no íbamos era a Europa, sabía que ahí estaban los Vulturi y no nos convenía ni siquiera acercarnos. De hecho solo fuimos una vez, porque el no conocía el continente y como predije nos topamos con un vampiro.

Flashback

Bella – Pov

Jacob insistió durante meses que fuéramos a Europa, quería visitar el continente y sus alrededores aunque sea una vez antes de que todo empezara a ser un secreto voces.

No sé como pero logro convencerme aun sabiendo que era muy peligroso.

Por lo que logre ver en calendarios de aquel lugar donde nos encontrábamos era mediados del siglo XVI, todas las naciones cercanas eran regidas por reyes y por zares. Y peor aún, el humano seguí creyendo que él era el dueño del universo y sus alrededores. Que ridículos.

Pero les envidiaba las posibilidades, sus capacidades,,, sus oportunidades.

Ya habíamos recorrido todo el continente. Solo nos faltaba Inglaterra y cargábamos con las cosas más extrañas en varias maletas. Esa manía de Jacob de guardar cachivaches.

Pasamos por varias ciudades, conocimos como eran tan distintos y mucho más civilizados que los de otros continentes. Pero a la vez eran salvajes, siempre peleando los unos contra los otros, siempre en guerra. Siempre tratando de imponer su religión, pensamientos o creencias. Que ilusos.

Llegamos a una comunidad en guerra constante, quería que nos fuéramos pero Jacob no entendía por qué, no entendía por qué atacar a otros. Tan ensimismados en lo mismo que ignoramos olores extraños entre nosotros.

Vimos que había muchos rastros de criaturas conocidas. Pero era de día, así que yo a fuerzas tenía que permanecer escondida. Así que me metí a una especie de granero, ahí por primera vez en muchos años vi a un vampiro pero en compañía de Jake.

Se encontraba totalmente desorientado acababa su cambio a la eternidad y asimilaba lo que era apenas. Nos vio a Jake y a mi juntos, nos estábamos besando.

Me sorprendió que se odiaba a sí mismo, nos explicó que jamás mataría a un humano, que él jamás se alimentaria que moría ahí mismo. En su semblante había sinceridad y dolor, así que me acerque a él. Aun cuando Jake no estuvo muy de acuerdo Pero ruidos y gritos de pelea se escuchaban afuera, Jake no se podía contener mucho más, temblaba por todo el cuerpo tratando de evitar convertirse.

- Jake cálmate, de todas maneras no podemos salir contigo convertido. Yo te cargo para salir corriendo aquí, llamas más la atención si te conviertes amor.

Cada frase y cada segundo que pasaba nos delatábamos más ante aquel neonato. Así que por fin dije.

- Mira no se tu nombre y no me lo digas por que no diré el mío. He estado demasiados años en este mundo y puedo asegurarte que empecé a vivir desde que lo encontré a él, aunque tú y nadie lo puedan comprender. Ahora pequeño amigo yo durante muchos años me alimente de sangre humana pero de un año para acá. Ósea desde que lo conozco a él, empecé a alimentarme únicamente de sangre de animales, me ha funcionado muy bien,,, todos mis sentidos y habilidades no se han visto mermadas. Solo tengo que alimentarme más seguido que cuando lo hacía de sangre humana. Así que si no quieres matar gente, vive de animales porque créeme he pensado en como morir alguna vez y no he hallado la manera. Nunca nos viste, no sabes de su existencia ni de la mía y sobre todo, yo no te dije esto. Si decides alimentarte así, tú lo dedujiste, tú lo inventaste, no nos nombres nunca,,, de acuerdo. Cuídate, no has hecho nada malo. Ni yo ni tú deseamos ser lo que ahora somos, pero ya lo somos.

La pelea se calmo un rato afuera. Lo animamos a huir de ahí al mismo tiempo que nosotros y así fue. Nos escabullimos entre los exaltos del tumulto fuera de aquel granero.

Nos despedimos sin más. Y nos fuimos.

Corríamos entre pinos, alejándonos un poco de ahí, aquel extraño neonato no se encontraba cerca de nosotros ni nos seguía y pude bajar por fin a Jake. Se transformó rápidamente y seguimos corriendo. Ahí aproveche para sacar toda mi frustración.

-Jacob tonto Black, hoy nos has expuesto al punto de lo irrazonable. Que no teníamos un trato. El trato consistía en alejarnos no en acércanos a los míos, que no entendiste los peligros. Nos pueden dar caza en cuando ese tonto o cualquier otro abran la boca. Había más de uno ahí,,, lo sé. Lograba olerlos.

Me detuve, no podía más. Tenía que sacarlo.

-Jacob que acaso no te das cuenta, que si te hacen algo no podría soportarlo. Y menos si son de mi misma especie, tu especie enemiga,,,, piensa un poco en mí. Me dejarías sola otra vez, no podría…

El me interrumpió en medio de aquella frase, para darme un gran y mojado beso.

- Jacob: Lo se amor, lo sé. Te pido perdón por ello, fui inmensamente descuidado. Pero tienes razón, vámonos ya no quiero estar aquí. Ahora que lo vi de cerca, la verdad es que si es peligroso y yo tampoco soportaría perderte. Vámonos, ahora iremos hacia el sur.

Fin Flashback

Viajábamos por todos los continentes, vimos culturas ir y venir. Reinados llegar e irse. El mundo se maravilló con inventos y conocimientos destacados.

Nos agradaban mucho las montañas pero había poca comida. Nos gustaban más las selvas, razón por las que algunas partes del nuevo continente y de Asia eran nuestras preferidas. Fue donde más años pasamos sin tantos problemas.

De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos con algún rastro sospechoso de los míos. Pero aprendimos a camuflar su olor con el mío.

Cada tanto de años, entre 15 y 10, regresábamos al norte del nuevo continente. Ahora llamado América para visitar su tribu. Solo una vez entre, jamás lo volví hacer. Ellos sabían que era su pareja, el dejo muy claro eso. Pero no fui bienvenida, así que para evitarle problemas simplemente me fui. El hacia sus visitas solo. Yo lo espera en nuestra cabaña, que bien llamábamos nuestro nidito de amor.

Pasaron muchos años, cambiamos de año y de siglo juntos varias veces.

Perfeccionamos nuestra unión, tanto física como amorosa. Conocía cada detalle sobre él y el conocía cada cosa sobre mí.

Descubrimos varias cosas buenas y malas el uno del otro. Él era celoso, posesivo e implacable. Yo era amorosa, paranoica de persecución y siempre me preocupaba por él.

Un día a mediados del siglo XVIII descubrimos algo que no me gustó nada. Jugando con nuestra presa y completamente por error. Lo mordí. Fue lo peor que nos ha pasado, estuvo con fiebre demasiado alta incluso para él, de la nada también sentía escalofríos y empezaba a sudar frio. Le aplique cada medicina que había en aquel tiempo. No pudo dormir durante esos días, todo lo que le daba para alimentarlo lo devolvía, en la mano en que lo mordí se le formaron grandes llagas y la herida no cerraba. Se transformaba de lobo a humano sin controlarlo y viceversa, sus pequeños aullidos me devanaban de dolor, de desesperación. Me pondría en su lugar sin dudarlo, sufriría eso y más con tan de no verlo así.

No fue hasta 3 días después de mi mordida accidental que empezó a mejorar, la herida empezaba a cicatrizar su mano volvía al fin a su tono natural sin aquellos horrible moretones gigantes. Fue entonces que logro comer. Y dejo de transformarse sin querer, también por fin logro hablar.

- Jacob: Te amo Bella, lo sabes cierto.

-Lobito, lobito estas bien.

Me daba miedo acercarme a él. Me sentía tan culpable de todo su dolor, de su envenenamiento. Que me mantenía siempre a una distancia prudente de él.

- Jacob: Bella, esto no fue tu culpa. No lo hiciste queriendo y ahora por lo menos ya sabemos otra cosa que no debemos hacer. No te martirices más, me duele más verte así que todo lo que sentí.

No creía eso, pero tenía razón. De nada le servía yo en esa condición.

-Te amo lobito, lo siento. No me di cuenta. En realidad lo lamento, quieres algo o necesitas algo. Tú pídeme lo que quieras…

- Jacob: Bueno ahora que lo dices Bella, quiero que te acerques a mí y me des un beso. Bueno más bien muchos besos y necesito una abrazo también.

-No Jake, te puedo lastimar. Qué tal si mi saliva te hace mal. No te voy a arriesgar…. No Jacob.

- Jacob: Isabella Black, ven acaaaa…. Ahora.

El ordeno esto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Yo di un paso titubeante hacia él.

- Jacob: Amor necesito ese abrazo y mi beso. Además mi querida vampirita tus besos en dos siglos no me han hecho daño, le han dado luz y razón a mi existir. No me niegues eso, sabes el dolor que provocas en mí, al hacer eso.

-Pero yoo,, tengo miedo de herirte…. Dije en un susurro.

- Jacob: Y no lo harás, sabes ahorita que lo pienso tu ponzoña me afecta si es directamente a mi corriente sanguínea, no si me besas o me haces el amor, mi vida…. Así que por favor. Cúmpleme mi deseo. Y entiéndeme. Es más una necesidad que un deseo.

Lo que me pedía me aterraba pero yo también necesitaba sentirlo.

Lo abrace con tal delicadeza y amor. Y lo bese.

El susurro a mi oído.

- Jacob: Te perdono por haberme envenenado, (Rio). Y te agradezco todos tus cuidados. Te amo. Jamás vuelvas a poner distancia entre tú y yo me oíste. Lo tienes prohibido desde este momento.

Ahora el me abrazo empleando su poca fuerza restante. Pero sentí alivio en alma. Sabía que todo estaba bien entre nosotros y que él se pondría mejor.

Cace una presa fresca y se la cocine. Luego se quedó plácidamente dormido con su mano aferrada a la mía y abrazándome.

Un día después despertó. Yo tenía todo listo para que comiera y ya había tomado todos los cuidados pertinentes con su mano y lo había bañado. Tardo una semana completa en cerrar la herida y recuperarse. Pero su fuerza y capacidad no volvió hasta casi dos semanas después.

Un día solo dijo.

- Jaocb: Vamos hoy voy cazar para ti. Hoy yo traeré la comida para ti en lo que tú te das un refrescante baño reparador en el lago. No tardo amor…

Y sin más salió de la casa, se convirtió y se fue. Me sentía muy bien, de nuevo mi gallardo y bravo lobo volvía a ser el. Aun cuando yo era más fuerte que él. Me reí para mí misma

Tal como dijo, me di un gran chapuzón en el lago. Hace días que no lo hacía, me pase todo el tiempo a su lado mientras se recuperaba, solo me alejaba para cazar.

El regreso con nuestra enorme comida. Lo limpio para nosotros y comimos. La verdad yo no me había alimentado muy bien, había bebido realmente poco y empezaba a notar debilidad en mí. Pues para no arriesgarlo no le encajaba a nada los dientes hasta que él no hubiese terminado.

Se dio cuenta que no chupe nada aun cuando él me indicaba que lo hiciera, me daba miedo. No podía volver a verlo mal por mi culpa, en realidad si había nacido en mí un gran miedo de lastimarlo.

- Jacob: Bella, mi querida lobita. En qué quedamos, tenemos que volver a tener esa incomoda platica de nuevo. Esto lo hemos hecho durante siglos sin que me dañara, deja de pensar en ello. No quiero que nuestra vida juntos se vuelva incomoda e insoportable solo porque tienes miedo de lastimarme. Por favor no compliques las cosas, Bella.

Yo solo asentí, la verdad tenía razón. Durante todos los años que llevábamos juntos jamás había pasado esto y solo era cuestión de precaución no de paranoia. Empecé a comer con él. Se volvió a convertir en lobo y comimos juntos como hasta hace 3 semanas sucedía.

Terminamos y él se metió al lago a limpiarse la suciedad y la sangre. Yo me deshice de lo que quedaba de aquel animal. Entre al lago con él.

Empezamos a juguetear a chapotear y a jugar en el lago. Él ya había arrancado mi ropa y me empezaba a besar.

Yo sabía para donde iba esto, pero no sabía si él ya se encontraba completamente bien.

Lo bese castamente en los labios. Y lo cargue a la cabaña, en cuestión de un segundo había prendido el fuego de nuestra chimenea y el me esperaba completamente excitado sobre mi cama.

Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, lo observe de arriba abajo. Jamás me cansaría de verlo desnudo y a mi merced.

Tan solo dije.

-Amor hoy el día es para ti, yo haré todo y tú solo disfrútame.

- Jacob: Esta bien amor, soy todo tuyo. Ahora quiero que me tortures de placer.

Para mi hacer eso era tan fácil como respirar.

Empecé a besarlo y acariciarlo.

Repase cada centímetro de él, con mis manos y mi boca. Por fin llegue a su enorme virilidad, debo admitir que también extrañaba esa parte de él. Le daba grandes y húmedos besos por todo su miembro. El solo gemía y se retorcía entre mis brazos.

Su primer orgasmo lo tuvo justo en mi boca.

Ahí me di cuenta que él ya era mi lobito de siempre. Pues jamás bajo su erección. Simplemente me miro con suplica. Un detalle de malicia nació en mí.

-Pídamelo Sr. Black, dígame que es lo que quiere que le haga pero le advierto que si mueve las manos de su posición no continuare.

- Jacob: Siéntate amor, quiero que te sientes justo aquí.

El ademan que hizo con sus manos fue aún más excitante. Él no quiera ternura, sino todo lo contrario. Conteste.

-Como usted ordene mi Señor…. Estoy aquí para complacerle.

En un ágil movimiento me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Para un segundo después, todo el entrara en mí.

- Vaya como te extrañe,,, lobito. Dije con un hilo de voz, empapada en deseo y excitación.

- Jacob: Deléitate vida mí,,, ese será mi placer.

Uno de los grandes beneficios de mi especie. Jamás cansarme y mi fuerza inigualable.

Me puse en cada posición existente e inventada que alguien pudiera imaginarse y nunca me cansaba, de hecho yo misma deseaba más y más…

Más apretado, más suave, más lento, más dentro, más rápido, más afuera. Mas como existiera o se pudiera, siempre más.

Y repito, los beneficios de su tamaño, su aguante y mi capacidad.

En el último momento cuando el empezaba a tensarse de los músculos y su orgasmo número no se cual estaba por venir,,, supe que sería el más fuerte para mí y para él. El en un ágil movimiento se paró de la cama conmigo en brazos y de pie me cargo manteniéndose dentro de mí.

Entraba completamente en mí, mi propio peso lo impulsaba más adentro de mí. El solo grito te amo en mismo momento en que yo me cerraba lo más posible con el dentro de mí…. Fue un orgasmo en conjunto que jamás lograría exponer con palabras.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, gritamos nuestro amor y depósito en mi ese líquido de amor, Fuente de su sexo, manjar del mío. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos con mucho sentimiento, nos tumbó en la cama y se quedó plácidamente dormido.

Literalmente ahora si lo había exprimido en constantes ocasiones y necesitaba un descanso. Y yo también, tantos días de dolor y frustración me hacían sentir cansancio emocional. Me quede a su lado, deleitándome con es ceremonioso ronroneo de sus ronquidos y su respiración acompasada, eran los sonidos más placenteros para mí.

Siguieron pasando los años y nosotros seguíamos siendo esa pareja felizmente enamorada, sensual y muy caliente que habíamos sido desde años atrás.

Por nuestro entorno, paso de todo. Desde guerras para tratar de derrocar a los Vulturis, hasta aquelarres en busca de territorios más extensos por todo América.

Yo misma no sabía cómo era posible que aun después de tantos años, el sonidito de sus gemidos al hacer el amor o el sonido de sus quejiditos al dormir, una especie de ronroneo tan gracioso que me hacía observarlo durante horas, no me aburrieran o alejaran de él.

Llegaron a nuestro haber, la época de los aquelarres. Yo no entendía como era que empezó de un siglo para otro a haber tantos vampiros en América, ni esa absurda obsesión de dominarlo todo, solo por tener mejores territorios de caza y alimentación.

Yo me enojaba por la situación pero Jake era otra historia. Y tenía razón. Con la alzada de población en América en la zona ahora conocida como México y Estados Unidos, cada vez se acercaban más a la reservación donde vivían lo Queliutes. Eso mantenía tenso a Jake, no nos alejábamos mucho y eso empezó tensar nuestra relación.

Yo me hartaba de estar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar porque mi paranoia de ser atrapados o descubierto crecía,,, y se acrecentaba a un más sabiendo que los territorios del sur eran los más codiciados de todos.

Realmente yo entendía su idea de proteger a los suyos pero por que el no entendía que yo no tenía a nadie más que él.

Ahí se empezó a complicar todo.

Cada vez tenía que viajar sola más lejos para cazar, empezábamos a mermar la población de animales en todo el sur de Canadá y EU, como era esto posible. Lo peor era que para cazar me hacía viajar sola, pues él no se alejaría de los suyos. Nunca en mi vida había sentido celos por alguien pero a su tribu la odiaba. Él podía vivir con ellos y yo ahora era solo alguien con quien pasaba ratos en el día o dormía por la noche.

Empezaba a sentirme rechazada y el hecho de que a él le ofrecieran a todas las hijas casaderas disponibles me crispaba los nervios. Pero que el aceptara estar ahí era lo que más me molestaba, mis sentimientos se confundían, por primera vez en muchos años empezaba a sentirme sola.

Cada vez más lejos, cada vez más lejos. Empezaba a alejarme durante días en un principio para cazar, luego fue una semana, luego pasaron a ser 2 semanas. Realmente no llegue a separarme más de 1 mes de él.

Yo realmente si lo amaba pero a diferencia de él, a mi esas ausencias me afectaban, me dolían.

La razón, de esa gran ausencia que si fue casi un mes, fue gracias a él.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Asustada entre los míos.

Corría, estaba en los alrededores de la gran ciudad de México, había dos grandes montañas y en sus costados un bosque robusto y lleno de vida. Ahí casaría unos días, para continuar mi camino al sur. Solo llevaba unos 5 días separado de Jacob, lo había logrado ver muy sonriente platicando con una mujer que odiaba con todo mi ser, aun sin saber porque. Caminaban únicamente, pero mi odio fue tal que mejor decidí alejarme de ahí.

Ya ni su olor se lograba percibir en mí, solo lo llevaba grabado en mi olfato pero no en mi cuerpo.

Entre mis ensoñaciones, algo me altero. Me sentí de la nada observada, no sabía que pasaba pero tenía temor en todo mi ser.

A lo lejos, muy muy lejos. Escuche una voz, sé que estás ahí.

- Desconocido: Muéstrate.

-El que está lejos eres tú no yo, dije con voz segura. Aun cuando todo mi ser temblaba.

Se acercó un hombre con facciones tan diferentes a las mías, él era de estura baja, robusto pero de poca estatura y de tez oscura. Pero de unos ojos de un tono rojo. Supe inmediatamente lo que era. Él dijo.

- Desconocido: eres un vampiro, eso lo sé. Pero tus ojos son tan distintos a los nuestros.

-Nuestros? Dije en un tono bajo. Inseguro.

- Desconocido: vengan, grito.

De la nada aparecieron otros, eran 9. Los oía correr de distintas direcciones.

Sentí temor.

- Desconocido: mírenla. Miren esos ojos.

Tratando de que no me vieran como una amenaza dije.

-hace varios siglos atrás, yo tuve los ojos del mismo tono rojo profundo que ustedes.

- Desconocido: porque cambiaste… que te hizo cambiar… te vez distinta,,, pero hueles igual.

Lograba escuchar las preguntas de varios.

-Fue algo que paso sin ser premeditado. Solo deje de alimentarme de humanos, deje de beber de sangre de personas. Sus preguntas bombardearon otra vez.

- Desconocido: Porque,,, está loca,,, los años la transformaron,,, quien eres,,, no es segura… es una espía..

-Me empecé a alimentar de animales, porque hace siglos atrás no había tantos humanos como ahora. Y para no delatarme tenía que recorrer grandes distancias para alimentarme, antes no había tantos humanos y solo mataba rateros o violadores o estafadores. Era difícil alimentarme…. No, no estoy loca y los años no me transformaron o trastornaron, solo hice lo más sencillo para mi…. No importa quién soy, porque estoy sola y no me interesa quienes son ustedes,,,, así que por lo tanto no venía a atacar, ni siquiera sabía que este bosque o zona le pertenecía a algún aquelarre o algo así,,, y no, no soy una espía. Es la primera vez en lo que va de este siglo que me encuentró con vampiros…

- Desconocido: Gracias por tus explicaciones, eso quiere decir que eres mucho mayor que todos nosotros juntos. Desde cuando la tierra vio tus pasos empezar, amiga vampiro.

Me di cuenta que ya no me veían como amenaza y que se interesaba en lo que decía. Me senté en el piso, en son de aviso de que era una historia larga. Uno de ellos dijo.

- Desconocido: Bueno será mejor que vallamos a la ciudad ahí podrás contarnos todo. Estamos demasiado expuestos aquí, pueden emboscarnos…

Dijo el que yo supuse era el que estaba a cargo. Yo solo asentí.

Salimos corriendo rumbo al norte.

- Desconocido: Como lo haces,,,,,

-Como hago que,,, le conteste a la pregunta.

- Desconocido: Esconder tu rastro tan bien cuando corres y sobre todo, cubrirte. Yo tengo un don, puedo hacer que la gente tenga alucinaciones y sueños E intente hacerlo contigo en cuanto te vi, pero no sirvió….

-Pues, he escondo mi rastro durante muchos años, me gusta estar sola (No era cierto, me escondía para que nadie supiera que mi pareja era un hombre que se transformaba en lobo). Y-

- Desconocido: Pero como lo haces….

-Pues es fácil, te lo diré tal vez le sirva a tu aquelarre para no ser distinguidos…. Solo no respiro al correr para que mi aliento no se impregne en los árboles o mí alrededor y al correr no pongo todo el pie en suelo, solo la mínima parte, si eres observador. Corro de puntillas… dije ahora convencida de que si ayudaba en algo,,, no me matarían….

-Véanlo así,,, continúe hablando… abrí los ojos a la vida como vampiro en los tiempos de un Faraón en Egipto,,, y lo único que mi creador me dijo antes de jamás volverlo a ver fue… pasa desapercibida que nadie te encuentre o querrán eliminarte…

Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba las palabras de aquel hombre que alguna vez me salvo y me transformó en lo que ahora soy…. La nostalgia me invadió….. Pero la tristeza llego a mí, al darme cuenta que cabía la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Jake… alguien pregunto.

- Desconocido: Tan antigua eres… ahora si me has sorprendido. Más aún que el hecho que mi don no tenga efecto en ti…..

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero no me hagas sentir vieja. A los ojos de cualquiera soy solo una mujer de 18 años,,,, reí…. Esa frase me la dijo mi lobito. Vaya que lo estaba extrañando en este momento.

Todos rieron conmigo, entrabamos a la ciudad. Algunos se dispersaron, otros llegaron a observarme y yo solo seguía al líder de aquel conjunto insulso de vampiros andantes.

- Desconocido: Está a punto de amanecer, nos vemos por la mañana… usted sígame señorita...

-Bella… solo dígame Bella, no tengo apellido. Era mentira….otra mentira… me apellidaba Black y era el apellido de mi lobito, de mi Jake, de mi esposo… pero no podía decirlo…. Solo Bella-

- Desconocido: De acuerdo solo Bella, supongo que como nosotros te escondes durante la noche verdad…

-No, en realidad no me es necesario pues no vivo entre humanos. (Vivo con un lobo, pensé) vivo en selva normalmente alejada de ellos, entonces no hay temor por delatarme durante la noche….

- Desconocido: Cierto Bella, una disculpa. Pero comprenderás, nosotros al vivir aquí en la ciudad pues tenemos que regirnos por el día y la noche, entonces durante el día casi no salimos.

-Bueno, espere aquí. Aunque yo sí puedo salir aun durante el día. Solo que tapada. Verán mis ojos al no ser rojos, son un poco más normales, entonces mientras me encuentre tapada, sin exponer mi piel, puedo salir de día.

- Desconocido: No había pensado en eso, sabes Bella no serias muy útil aquí. Para patrullar por nosotros durante el día. Considéralo.

-Le agradezco. Pero no creo que sea posible Sr….-

- Pues como tú dijiste, no interesa tanto mi nombre o el de mi aquelarre, tú puedes llamarme Juan. Solo juan.

-Bueno Juan, agradezco tu invitación como decía, pero no. Me gusta estar sola, estoy acostumbrada a la vida de ermitaña, he vivido así demasiados años para cambiarlo ahora. Te puedo ayudar unos días y pueden aprender algo de mi experiencia con los años,,, y tal vez yo de ustedes…

Vi que se tensó pero la idea era talentosa y muy jugosa,,, vi como pensaba en lo que había dicho…

- Juan: Bueno, eres bienvenida a pasar unos días con nosotros. Si cambias de parecer,,, solo dilo.

-Gracias.

Platicamos durante días. Él me contaba sobre aquelarres y guerras, que para el resultaban súper importantes, para mi eran menos que interesantes mucho menos importantes. Yo le contaba a él, sobre mi tiempo en la tierra, y mis experiencias, mi forma de caza y mis aventuras… jamás conté nada de Jacob o de su tribu. Fui muy cuidadosa en nombrar ni siquiera el lugar. Para ellos, corría por todo el mundo, sin detenerme en algún lugar en especial

Si supieran que llegue aquí porque mi esposo, no se mueve de aquel maldito lugar. La tristeza llego a mí de nuevo. Seguimos hablando y hablando.

Yo le enseñaba a ocultar rastros, ellos me enseñaba a vivir en la ciudad. En todos mis años, jamás me había adentrado en una ciudad, tanto para conocer de tradiciones o costumbres, aquí pasó.

Había hombres y vampiros. Algunos eran pareja, otros eran solitarios como yo fui durante años. En el día los apoyaba con eso de vigilar. La verdad es que me dedicaba a vagar por la ciudad, se veía que sería muy grande en algunos años más… pasaron varios días más.

Al llegar el día 29 me sentí observada de nuevo pero no eran ellos. Puse más atención. Sentía el olor de varios vampiros que desconocía, eran al menos 20, no tantos como los del aquelarre con el que convivía, pero aun así bastantes.

Seguí las instrucciones que me habían dado, emitía pequeños ruidos específicos con mis pies. Era la señal de intrusos en la ciudad. Note la presencia de mis compañeros. Esto significaba guerra en la noche.

No me asuste, sabía muy bien lo que haría. A la primera oportunidad huiría de mis captores. Sabía muy bien, que mis enseñanzas eran importantes y que jamás me dejarían ir, si no fuera por esto… me alegre por el enfrentamiento que se aproximaba pero a la vez sentía nerviosismo y un poco de temor.

Llego el crepúsculo y yo no veía la hora de que todo empezara. Todos estaban listos y expectantes, la verdad yo también. Pero no por las mismas razones. Sabía que era mi oportunidad de huir, era hoy o nunca.

Cayó la noche, los otros se acercaban ruidosamente, haciendo notar su presencia. Yo me ofrecí a pelear, solo para que no me custodiaran o algo así.

Por primera vez, oí el sonido de un miembro desgarrado de un vampiro. Era un sonido estridente como golpear metal con metal, algo chillante. Empezaba de verdad a aterrarme. Ayude a alguno a matar a otro para que confiaran en mí y dejaran de vigilarme.

Empecé poco a poco a romper la formación, cuando vi a uno tratar de huir. Hice tontamente como si lo persiguiera. La verdad en un punto yo misma lo pase,,,, la que huía era yo.

Llegue a las afueras de la cuidad,,, supe que tenía que empezar a esconder mi rastro. No corrí al norte, directo a Jacob. Tenía que ser inteligente.

Corrí mejor a la costa, decidí mejor nadar. Para que mi rastro fuera nulo. Nade y nade. Desde que llegue a la costa este de México, llegue por mar nadando hasta topar con Canadá. Y atravesé por todo EU, hasta llegar a la otra costa, mi viaje llevaba ya dos días. Y llevaba más de 3 semanas sin alimentarme. No me convencerían de beber sangre humana y no me dejaban ir al bosque a cazar.

Esta débil, exhausta y sedienta. Aun así no deje de correr, por fin llegue a nuestra cabaña.

Note que no estaba, me pregunte si de perdida habrá notado el mi ausencia. No podía oler su rastro pero la verdad mis sentidos, mi capacidad todo en mi estaba tan mermado por mi falta de alimento que no lograba percibir casi nada.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Desplomada

Todo era tan raro. Era sentir como si me fuera a dormir. No olía nada, no lograba enfocar nada con la vista. Desde que Salí del mar, note que mi piel se oscurecía y mis manos parecían entumecerse. Para cuando el amanecer llego, yo ya no era yo.

Sentía movimiento pero no era yo. Sin ver, oír y ahora sin sentir. No me podía mover, estaba consiente pero en mínima manera. Ni mis pensamientos eran coherentes o completos. Ahora sabía lo que era sentirse morir.

Jacob – Pov

Me sentía bastante frustrado, todos querían que me quedara a cuidar a la tribu y se escudaban en que era mi deber,,, y realmente lo es. Aunque hacía años que un vampiro no se aparecía, por lo tanto era el único que se transformaba en este momento, el jefe designado por mí poco tiempo atrás decía que era porque la sangre estaba muy mezclada y que necesitábamos descendientes directos Black.

Me presentaban a varias mujeres. Más bien me las ofrecían, para ellos que yo les hiciera un hijo era una gran bendición aun cuando no me casara con sus hijas. El peso de la responsabilidad caí sobre mí. Querían que me casara con alguna o por lo menos, embarazara alguna. Si el que nacía era niño, ya no me pedirían más,, al menos en varios años.

La verdad no quería hacerlo pero tenía tan abandonada a Bella, yo veía como esto ya le estaba afectando. Nunca habíamos peleado y ahora cada que nos veíamos era así. Sabía que esto le afectaba y no sabía expresármelo pero yo lo entendía, a mí también me dolía su ausencia.

Lo nuestro no es costumbre, no es tradición, no es necesidad es amor.

Tome una decisión. Estaría con alguna de estas mujeres para que se embarazara y ya. Me dejarían en paz con Bella. Claro a ella nunca se lo diría, solo me alejaría un par de días para que no lo notara, en mi olor.

Me decidí por la hija de un descendiente directo de mi propia familia pero bastante antiguo para ser un lazo consanguíneo, decidi tratarla y explicarle. Que por bien de la tribu haría esto pero que no era por amor, ni me casaría ni nada así. Yo era un hombre casado y esto lo hacía más por obligación que por otra cosa.

Durante dos días convivimos, mientras le explicaba todo. Yo hablaba más de mi Bella que de otra cosa, ella me entendía, sabía que amaba aquella mujer fría así como ella amaba a otro hombre, pero que pesaban más las necesidades de la tribu que nuestros propios sentimientos. La pasaba bien a lado de ella, me hacía reír porque le contaba historias de mi Bella y no entendía varias cosas pero aun así me escuchaba, era agradable.

Ese día, avisamos el acuerdo entre los dos en una pequeña celebración, esa noche pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Fue un encuentro carnal y nada más. No hubo caricias, no hubo besos, no hubo ni siquiera deseo. Solo fue lo que tenía que ser y ya. Ella lloro, yo más.

Salí corriendo de aquella tienda donde nos encontrábamos aun sin acariciarla ni besarla sentía su olor en mí. Me sentía asqueado, sentía asco de mí mismo. Mi propio llanto me hizo no poder respirar bien, me ahogaba por la falta de aire por mis amargas lágrimas. Llegue al bosque y me transforme. Sentía rabia, estaba enojado conmigo mismo, jamás debí acceder a eso… yo amo a Bella aun cuando ella no me pueda dar un hijo. Ella es mi vida.

Algo detuvo mis pensamientos.

Sentí su olor, yo estaba muy cerca de la playa. Ella nunca se acercaba tan acá, ella nunca entraba en territorio de la tribu. Porqué sentía su presencia aquí, esto es de hoy. Recordé…. Esta misma tarde yo caminaba por esta playa con aquella mujer que acaba de poseer. Nooo….

Si ella nos vio, riendo y paseando…. Nooo.

Empecé a seguir el rastro, de la nada me detuve. No podía ir con ella, no con este olor.

Me restregué contra cada árbol o arbusto, no funciono,,, apestaba aquella mujer. Me metí al mar durante horas aun cuando casi sentía congelarme. Salí y aun olía a ella. Maldita sea.

Cada minuto que pasaba,, sabía que ella estaba un kilómetro más lejos de mí.

Amaneció…. Al despertar la aldea, todos estaban felices, todos me alaban y a ella. Ahora habría un descendiente directo Black, yo seguí convertido en lobo, tratando de restregarme contra cualquier cosa para borrarme aquel olor.

Alguien se me acerco. Me pedía convertirme en humano para festejar, no era solo uno. Era el jefe de la tribu, aquella mujer y otro hombre anciano…. Yo solté un gran y lastimoso aullido, fue largo y doloroso, tal como lo que sentía yo en ese momento.

Ellos se alarmaron. Solo observaron como una enorme lagrima salía de mi ojo y atravesaba todo mi oscico hasta caer desplomada en las piedras de aquella playa. Salí corriendo.

No podía acercarme a Bella o a la cabaña, hasta que mi olor cambiara. Si yo lo percibía ella con más razón lo haría pero no quería estar en la aldea. Ahí no.

Seguí haciendo de todo para quitarme ese olor tanto humano como lobo, prepare cada menjurje raro para restregármelo por todo el cuerpo, arranque cada hoja, flor o fruto para pasármelo por el cuerpo para que aquel olor ser fuera…. Por fin tres días después sucedió.

Ya no notaba, otro olor más que el mío y de mí alrededor. Ahora si iré por ella. Me convertí en lobo y corrí a la cabaña. Ella no estaba.

Su rastro era débil, estaba seguro que no llevaba aquí días. Como tanto lo temía, era cierto… me pudo ver con aquella mujer y se fue.

Busque su rastro, maldita sea. Ella sabe esconderlo. Pero lo que encontrara seguiría.

Iba hacia el sur, era muy tenue,,, seguí el rastro. Corrí mucho rato, solo me paraba a alimentarme. Pero perdí su rastro. Regrese a la cabaña. Seguí varios rastros durante días pero todos me llevaban hasta donde se había alimentado y regresaba o desaparecían.

Todo en mi dolía, en mi interior mi alma y mi corazón estaban destrozados, en mi exterior mis patas estaban cuarteadas de tanto correr, la nariz me ardía de tanto buscar o olfatear.

Me sentía perdido.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas y nada. Logre ver a lo lejos, humo en distintos tonos. La tribu me llamaba,,, malditos sean, maldito sea yo,,,, maldita sea…. Grite a todo pulmón.

Regrese a la aldea en las tierras de lo Quileutes, mi deber me llamaba y por ello los odiaba. Todos se sorprendieron al verme, no era el mismo. Estaba mal y sabía que lo notaban.

Di un pequeño gemido indicando que hablaran que querían. Se sorprendieron al ver que no me convertí para hablar.

- Jefe: Solo queremos saber si se encuentra usted bien,,, nos dejó preocupados Sr. Jefe Mayor.

Yo asentí. Sin ningún entusiasmo por responder.

- Jefe: Se ve usted muy cansado, le hemos preparado algo de comer. Si usted gusta puede comer y retirarse si así lo desea o descansar.

La verdad no había comido desde ayer y tenía bastante hambre,,, además sabía que si no comía aquí lo tomarían a mal. Me adentre un poco en el bosque y me transforme. Di un grito de dolor.

Mis pies estaban llenos de llagas así como manos. Llagas profundas y dolorosas. Mi nariz se encontraba casi al rojo vivo y podía decir que estaba hasta más flaco. Vi como de los árboles se asoma el Jefe Ulley, designado por mí. Al verme se asustó pero me ayudo a vestirme.

Dio un gran grito y llamo a los demás, me ayudaron. Me cargaron hasta una tienda y me dieron de comer. Después de un rato, cuando termine de comer. El cansancio me gano y me quede dormido.

Desperté cuando amanecía al otro día. Me levante de un golpe y trate de correr hacia afuera para transformarme. No lo logre, antes de dar un paso caí al suelo, mis pies sangraban.

El Jefe Ulley me ayudo nuevamente a recostarme dentro de la tienda. Yo lloraba pero no del dolor físico, sino por mi amor.

Una mujer entro, acomodo las curaciones en forma de hojas en mis manos, mis pies y hasta mi cara… estaban frescas y me confortaban. La mujer se fue.

- Jefe: Sr. Jefe Mayor, me permite usted atreverme a preguntarle que le ha ocurrido. Puede usted decirme lo que le afecta.

Yo seguía llorando.

-Ella se fue, mi mujer se fue. Me abandono por lo que le hice. Ella se me fue, la he buscado y no la encuentro. Ella se fue.

Mis sollozos eran lastimeros y sobre todos sinceros. Vi como a aquel hombre soltaba una lágrima también. Continúe.

- sé que ustedes no entienden que yo ame a esa mujer, a la fría como ustedes le dicen pero si ustedes vieran lo cálida que es conmigo. Ella ha sido mi compañera de vida casi desde que me convertí. Es mi esposa. Y ahora se fue por lo que yo hice.

- Jefe: Sr. Jefe Mayor, usted se hizo esto buscándola.

Yo solo asentí, la verdad es que ni yo había notado que tan mal estaba hasta que me convertí de nuevo en humano y la realidad me pego de lleno.

- Jefe: Sr. Jefe Mayor, señor para seguir con su búsqueda por la mujer fri…. Por la mujer, usted primero debe reponerse de sus heridas. En unos 3 días a más tardar, usted sanara sus pies y manos y podrá seguir buscándola.

No entendía que esas palabras salieran de su boca, sabía que ellos no la aceptaban. Seguía llorando.

- Jefe: Sr. Jefe Mayor, si usted ama a esta mujer debe ir a su encuentro pero hacerlo entero, completo y fuerte. Porqué solo así lograra tener la fuerza para hacer que regrese a su lado.

Ahora entendía, el no entendía mi amor por una mujer fría pero si entendía del amor que yo sentía.

Asentí y sin más me volví a quedar dormido.

Ellos me atendían con gran respeto pero sobre todo con amor. La verdad me arrepentí de haber dicho que los odiaba. Pero aun así, mi llanto por mi mujer no cesaba. Ahora la extrañaba tanto que dolía.

Mis manos y pies lograron sanar y curarse completamente al tercer día después de que regrese aquí.

- Jefe: Sr. Jefe Mayor, usted ahora se encuentra mejor. Puede continuar su búsqueda pero le pido. No se lastime a usted mismo en su búsqueda. Recuerde, ella lo necesita a usted completo para poder recuperarla.

Yo asentí y conteste. Te agradezco, de corazón te agradezco no sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Me levante, me quede a comer. Me despedí de aquel hombre que me mostro su amor y respeto en estos días y de toda la tribu. No regresaría hasta encontrarla o jamás regresaría.

Sabía que ya no había rastro que seguir. Decidí buscar intermitente en las últimas ciudades cercanas que visitamos juntos pero por alguna razón no me alejaba de la aldea. Yo sabía presentía que si un día me perdonaba y regresaba llegaría a la cabaña, no sé cómo. Simplemente lo sabía.

Se cumplieron 4 semanas sin verla, hacia siglos que no separábamos más de 1 semana y ahora estaba a dos días de cumplir un mes sin ella. Ahora lloraba a diario por ella y de desesperación. Tal como le había prometido a Ulley, me cuidaba me alimentaba y cuidaba tanto mis patas como mi nariz.

Decidí ir a Chicago, ahí pasamos el mayor tiempo que habíamos pasado en una ciudad, aunque fue intermitente era algo así como la ciudad favorita de ella. Fui.

Busque toda una noche pero sabía que no estaba aquí. Decidí regresar a la cabaña.

Hoy se cumplía un mes sin ella. Mi esperanza ahora si había desaparecido.

Apenas empezaba ese fatídico día, un mes sin ella. Acaba de comer y regresaba a la cabaña pero algo llamo mi atención. No sé por qué pero una chispa de esperanza en mi me obsesiono. Empecé a buscarla, la sentí cerca o la sentía venir. No sabía que pasaba, no sabía que sentía pero lo sentía.

No corría, solo olfateaba a todo a mí alrededor por algo nuevo. Ella no sería la misma al regresar por lo tanto era muy posible que no oliera igual, no sabía por qué pero sabía esto.

Estaba aún muy lejos de la cabaña seguí olfateando caminando o trotando hacia allá. De la nada, encontré un rastro distinto, ya era más de medio día aunque aún no atardecía, ese nuevo olor era difícil de comprender, era como su olor pero menos penetrante era como ese olor raro a algo muerto pero ahora también herido y sangrante, no entendía lo que olía. Si era un animal muerto o moribundo, tenía que encontrarlo no muy lejos. Seguí ese rastro hasta el anochecer, no sabía hacia donde seguirlo. De repente reaccione… si es ella, el rastro va a hacia la costa de la cabaña.

Ya había anochecido pero entonces que empecé a seguir ese rastro ahora corría estaba seguro que era ella,,,, pero porque su olor había cambiado tanto. Que pasaba,,, y por qué a pesar de todo olía así,,, desde que dejo de tomar sangre humana no olía así,,, que sucedía… algo en mi corazón me decía que ella no estaba bien.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir y corrí más.

Empezaba a clarear el cielo y ahora si estaba seguro que era ella a pesar de que su olor era tan raro… el rastro iba directo a la cabaña.

Me transforme un segundo antes de entrar en la cabaña. La vi como muerta.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Mis cuidados por mi amor. Sobrepasarme

Jacob POV

La encontré tirada sobre la pequeña cama, ella no me oyó o que pasaba… la observe, le hablaba pero no me oía. Conocía muy bien su reacción cuando me oía o oía algo, ella movía su nariz como yo le hacía, como lobita. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no enfocaban nada solo estaban abiertos enfocando el vacío. Sus brazos y piernas parecían de goma, no se movían más que por el movimiento que yo producía al tenerla en mis brazos.

- Bella, bella mi amor perdóname amor. Bella por favor responde que te pasa, que quieres, que tienes. Que necesitas. Háblame Bella, que pasa amor de mi vida….. Bella….

Por más que yo hablaba, ella no reaccionaba. Era como si estuviera inconsciente pero ella es un vampiro. Los vampiros no duermen mucho menos se desmayan.

La observe más detenidamente, su boca estaba tan seca que se notaban franjas blancas en sus labios y su lengua, de hecho en todo su cuerpo a la vista. NO SE HA ALIMENTADO…

La acomode sobre la cama nuevamente y Salí corriendo. Me transforme al estar fuera de cabaña y salí corriendo, una presa, una presa… lo primero que me encuentre será bueno. Me encontré un venado joven, lo tome lo estrangule y me lo lleve.

Amor te traje una presa,, bebe… le acerque al animal pero ella no reaccionaba….

Yo la alimentare…. Hice un gran corte sobre el cuello del animal con una piedra filosa y lo desangre sobre una bandeja que había en la cabaña, cuando obtuve un poco de la sangre de aquel animal. La tome en un vaso y se la puse en los labios.

No note gran cambio en ella, incluso sus heridas no se veían mejor de lo que estaban, como es esto posible se debería estar recuperando. Por qué no reaccionaba. Le di toda la sangre que logre sacarle a aquel animal. Pero ella no mejoraba.

Fui por otra presa pero el resultado no fue distinto.

Una idea pasó por mi cabeza, ella no necesita sangre de animal, ella necesita sangre de humano…. Pero yo….

No importa, ella lo vale.

Me hice yo mismo un gran corte en la muñeca. Y le di de mi propia sangre pero el cambio no fue bueno, ella empezó a temblar como si tuviera ataques o algo así….. IDIOTA…. Tu eres un lobo, o bueno alguien que se transforma en lobo, si tu ponzoña te afecta tanto a lo mejor tu sangre la afecte a ella. … MALDITA SEA.. No lo pensé.

5 horas y muchas lágrimas de desesperación después dejo de temblar así pero aun sin reaccionar. Fui por otra presa y la desangre de nuevo dándole esto a ella.

Pero seguía igual de perdida y me empezaba a perder yo con ella.

Ella necesita sangre de humano,, no de lobo…

Empecé a pensar, no de mi aldea de ahí no. No quiero que la odien o piensen mal de ella. La acomode nuevamente totalmente fuera de sí. Salí corriendo. A un par de horas de aquí esta otra reservación donde seguido pasan excursionistas o exploradores, ahí lo hare.

Iba decidido pero temeroso. No sabía si era algo bueno pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba y si estaba así por mí. Yo le pondría solución.

Caídos como señal del cielo me encontré un par hombres a menos de dos horas de camino. Antes de siquiera pensarlo ataque. Mi tamaño era descomunal para ellos, su sorpresa fue lo único que hizo que no me apuñalaran. Escogí al más viejo, el ya habría vivido y tenido hijos. Lo Tome por un brazo y lo agite violentamente hasta que se desvaneció. Lo jale hacia mí e hice como si fuera a atacar al otro para que saliera corriendo y creyera muerto a su amigo.

No sabía si matarlo o solo desangrarlo y dejarlo por ahí a ver si se recuperaba.

Corría con el hacia la cabaña mientras me decidía. Llegue a la cabaña pero para cuando me transforme pensando en solo sacarle un poco de sangre, la verdad para mi pesar el hombre ya estaba muerto. Una parte de mi entristeció por lo que hice pero otra se alegró. Significaba más sangre para ella.

Hice lo mismo que con el animal, le hice heridas por su cuerpo, esperando sacarle lo más de sangre que yo pudiera. Y se la daba a Bella.

Empecé a ver cambios en ella, no reaccionaba pero las grietas blancas por todo su cuerpo empezaron a cerrarse y su boca tomo de nuevo un poco de color. Esas enormes manchas negras debajo de sus ojos, se aclaraban un poco. Hubiese jurando que hasta el tono de su cabello mejoraba…

Me quede a su lado después de enterrar un poco lejos el cuerpo de aquel infortunado hombre… yo me alimente de lo que quedaba del venado.

La mire fijamente. De dos certeros jalones la desnude completamente. Las grandes rajadas o grietas habían sanado por completo, se habían cerrado y no se notaban más pero ella seguí inconsciente. La note sucia.

Fui por otro balde con agua del lago y con una esponja del lago la bañaba. Le limpie la cara y todo el cuerpo, lave su cabello y lo cepille. Me sentía tan mal de verla así que lloraba mientras la bañaba, ella no era ella así. Un par de veces mi alma me engañaba porque juraría que movía un poco sus dedos pero no era más que imaginación.

Paso todo el día y la noche así, me gano el sueño a mí, tenía dos días sin dormir.

Lo primero que hice al abrir sus ojos fue revisarla, seguía igual. Iría por otra presa, ya no volvería a matar pero la alimentaria más seguido.

Mate distintos animales, desde un oso hasta otro venado, sin dejar de lado un horrible jabalí salvaje que no sé cómo carajos me encontré en este tipo de lugar… pero eso no me importaba. Mataría a cada animal, bestia o cosa a la redonda con tal de alimentarla. Aun cuando el resto de su vida la tuviera así inconsciente y fuera de sí, siempre la conservaría conmigo.

Mate y desangre a demasiados animales, fácil unos 10. Fue ahí cuando la situación empezó a cambiar, ella empezó a mover su nariz con ese cálido gesto de olfatear como yo, sus pupilas se movían aun sin distinguir algo pero ya notaba movimiento en ella. Le hablaba pero aun no me respondía.

Paso toda la noche, la vi mejorar en su tez. Su color ahora era el de siempre, sus labios se denotaban rojitos y esas manchas horribles negras debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido. Me alegraba amargamente pero era bueno ver que aunque era lenta su recuperación empezaba.

No sabía que más hacer, antes del anochecer limpie toda la cabaña y me dispuse a dormir a su lado. De alguna manera u otra, aun en su estado ya no me sentía tan solo como los días anteriores que ella no estaba.

Amaneció, abrí los ojos. Ella no estaba. Queee,,, ella no está. Donde esta…

-Bella, bella… lobita.

La busque por toda la cabaña, ella no estaba aquí. Se fue, se fue otra vez,,, pensé durante un segundo. Me transforme desgarrando la ropa que traía puesta dispuesto a seguir su rastro, ahora si no la dejaría ir. Seguí su rastro hasta la orilla del lago a menos de 10 metros de la entrada de la cabaña, ahí acaba el rastro. Maldita sea, me está escondiendo su rastro.

Aun como lobo no sé por qué me avente al lago, me veía ridículo nadando de perrito en el lago. Me transforme nuevamente. Para esos instantes mi desesperación se notaba en mis ojos.

Miraba a todos lados aun desde el agua. Un pequeño movimiento llamo mi atención, unas burbujitas de aire emergían a la superficie a unos centímetros de mí. ABAJO…. Pensé solo un momento.

Tome todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones y me sumergí. Ahí estaba ella.

Se encontraba en el fondo del lago en una posición en la que jamás la había visto. Sentada sobre el fondo con su pecho adherido en las rodillas pero su cabeza aún más metida en ese pequeño espacio con desesperación metía sus manos los pequeños agujeros debajo de sus rodillas.

Verla así me dolió, ella jamás era cobarde, ella jamás era miedosa, ella sentía dolor pero no es su cuerpo. Y yo era culpable de ello.

Su posición era de un animal indefenso, parecía un bebe que había sido abandonado y se cubría frágilmente de su entorno abrazador.

Por todos los cielos que le había hecho.

La tome del brazo, el aire se me acaba y la paciencia. La jale hacia arriba, me alejo de ella. Porque hacia eso, porque me aleja así. No me aleje de ella, mi aire faltaba pero no lo dejaría ahí. La volví a tomar pero estaba por desmayarme, las últimas burbujas de mi aire salieron. Empezaba a desvanecerme.

Ahí sentí su reacción, ella me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia la superficie. Me coloco sobre la orilla del lago, empezaba a tomar aire como desesperado, realmente casi me ahogo. Pero ella no se quedó ahí, salió disparada hacia la cabaña.

Cuando por fin me repuse de la falta de aire, me puse de pie tambaleante y entre en la cabaña, ahí estaba ella.

Se encontraba en la esquina más recóndita de la recamara de aquella cabaña en la misma posición fetal y sin aparente movimiento. Me hizo lo mismo, no levanto su vista a mi entrada y su nariz no se movía, esto era tan raro en ella.

-Bella, bella amor estas bien, lobita como te encuentras,,,, contestemente por favor….

En respuesta solo apretó más aquella posición lastimera que mantenía. Era como si ella fuera mi presa y yo el cazador,,, como si la tuviera acorralada.

-Bella, yooo…..

Ella por fin hablo, semanas sin oírlas y lo único que dijo fue.

- Bella: Alejate de mí, necesito estar sola… vete.

-Queee….

Mi cerebro no daba cabida a lo que acaba de escuchar. Ella sin más me rechazaba.

-No me iré, soy tu esposo y no me iré. Noo.

Ella no volvió a decir nada, pasó más de medio día en esa posición en el mismo lugar. Sabía que era yo el culpable de todo, el que había fallado de nosotros pero no me iría. No hasta que habláramos por lo menos…..Yo tenía hambre y sabía que ella también.

Tenía una presa que había casado pocas horas antes y estaba aquí mismo. Se la ofrecí. -Cómela si quieres, si te molesta o te incomoda yo no comeré. Le acerque la presa lo más que su reacción me permitió, yo comería otra cosa por ahí, después de tanto. Realmente tenía hambre, Salí de la habitación para alimentarme, menos de 10 minutos después regresaba a la cabaña. Logre ver como ella sacaba la presa seca para este momento. Me vio y se regresó a la cabaña….. Me entristeció ver que era yo lo que le provocaba ponerse en esa forma.

Se encontraba de nuevo al fondo de aquella habitación, pero solo parada. De la nada me hablo.

- Bella: Te pido de manera muy atenta me expliques que fue lo que me paso. Que me sucedió.

Veras Bella, empecé hablar mientras me sentaba sobre la cama,,, te fuiste un día y tárdaste un mes en regresar.

- Bella: Eso y lo sé, te pido que me explique que me paso cuando llegue aquí.

-Bueno, pues yo te estaba buscando y capte un olor muy raro. Era tu olor pero muy diferente, era como si tuvieras muchos más días en descomposición de lo que olí de ti la primera vez que te vi y dejabas un rastro como si te hubieras ido desangrado todo el camino desde que encontré tu rastro.

-Yoo, no sé porque, pero sabía que era tu rastro aun cuando oliera tan distinto.

- Bella: Que paso después. Me podrías decir.

Su voz sonaba distante, me había rechazo en todo. Me dolía como me hablaba, jamás me había hablado así. Ni siquiera cuando la conocí.

-Bella, yo para cuando llegue a la cabaña estaba amaneciendo y tú ya te encontrabas aquí. Pero muy mal, te hable y no reaccionabas, realmente era como si tus sentido estuvieran desconectados. Yo chasquee los dedos cerca de tus oídos, te grite incluso en un par de veces a un lado del oído pero no reaccionaste. Te puse distintos olores bajo tu nariz pero tampoco reaccionaste. Cuando más me espante fue cuando vi, que toda tu estabas ida. No había movimiento o reacción en tus brazos y piernas, trate de provocarte un poco de dolor mordiéndote pero tampoco sentiste nada.

Te alimente, desangre varios animales pero tú no reaccionaste.

- Bella: Porque no reaccione, que más hiciste para que reaccionara.

-Pues yo vi que los animales no eran suficientes, te di de mi propia sangre. Pero fue un error, empezaste a tener temblores y moverte de manera alarmante durante varias horas, fueron como 6 a mi parecer.

- Bella: Temblores,,, porque me diste de tu sangre, no era necesario. Y no ayudo en nada.

Escupió esas palabras con odio en ellas.

-Pues sabia para esa altura que necesitabas más que sangre de animales y el humano más cercano era yo pero olvide que no solo soy un simple humano. Por eso paso lo de los temblores pienso yo. Para no hacerte el cuento largo, te di lo que necesitabas. Y de ahí te seguí alimentando de más animales, tardaste un poco más de dos días en reaccionar. Y ahí fue cuando te encontré en medio de aquel lago. Y empezaste a rechazarme.

- Bella: Yo…. Tú me diste sangre humana… porque.

-Lo siento,,, porque no reaccionabas. No fue hasta que te di sangre humana que tú empezaste a sanar. Tenías grandes heridas por todo el cuerpo, era como si estuvieras cuarteada eran profundas y como metálicas, se veían como blancas y brillosas dentro de ellas, no sabría explicarlo. Pero tus heridas empezaron a sanar después de que te di sangre de humano…

-Solo fue una sola vez,,, (no me atreví a hacerlo de nuevo) de ahí te alimente de varios animales. Fueron varios y solo te daba la sangre directo en la boca pues no reaccionabas. Hasta hace unos momentos que desperté y te encontré dentro del lago.

- Bella: Me siguió alguien….

-Quee,,, alguien te venía siguiendo. Pregunté.

Ella solo me miro, con unos ojos penetrantes y rojos. Respondí, más por miedo a esa mirada que por otra cosa.

-No, nadie te siguió, tu rastro era único. No sentí a otro vampiro cerca de ti. Y nadie se ha aparecido por aquí. Despreocúpate por eso.

Ella me observaba, sabía que no le mentiría. Al menos no en esto. De repente su mirada se desvió y pregunto.

- Bella: Que le ha pasado a la planta de tus pies,,, a tus manos…

Solo agache la cabeza, si era cierto que me regeneraba. Pero esas heridas me las hice como lobo y eran profundas en realidad. Me estaba tardando tanto en sanar como ella por la falta de alimento y sueño. Corrí más de medio día y la falta de descanso. Aun se notabas un poco las cicatrices de esto. Ni siquiera el desgarre que yo mismo me hice en la muñeca para darle de mi sangre a ella se había ido del todo. Pequeños rasguños se notaban aun.

Solo atine a decirle,,,,, - gracias por tu preocupación, pero pronto sanaran y me preocupa más tu que yo. Cómo te sientes tú…

- Bella: Yo…


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Comprendiendo y avanzando.

Bella POV

Yo en realidad no tenía idea de que decir. No sabía lo que pasaba y apenas empezaba a sentirme bien. Mis sentidos aún estaban un poco raros, escuchaba a Jacob pero tan lejano como si estuviera a kilómetros de aquí. Mis ojos lo enfocaban pero igual jamás en todos mis años de existencia lo había visto tan borroso. El sabor en mi boca era raro, jamás había sentido nada así. Y no percibía su olor. Estaba tan cerca de mí, que debería de sentirlo y no era así.

No quería que se me acercara, no tenía nada contra el… era solo que no entendía por qué me sentía como me sentía. Y me daba tanto miedo. Me sentía tan extraña que me aterrorizaba.

Yo no decía nada, permanecimos en silencio mucho tiempo. El crepúsculo llegaba y él me trajo nuevamente una presa.

-Gracias,,, dije de manera bastante extraña. Mi voz tampoco era la misma.

POR QUE….. Me preguntaba a mí misma.

En su cara veía como mi tono le lastimaba. Pero no era intencional, no sabía ni yo misma que pasaba.

El dijo Bella.

- Jacob: Bella perdóname, yo sé que te lastime y por eso te fuiste. Perdóname soy un idiota pero todo me estaban presionando y yo no sabía qué hacer. Para cuando me di cuenta de lo animal que había sido, encontré tu rastro cerca de la playa. Sabía que nos viste,,, pero yo…

El lloraba. No entendía lo que decía, no comprendía lo que me contaba.

- Jacob: Bella, te busque. Te busque por todos lados donde encontré un rastro de ti. Pero tú no estabas, me pase todos estos días corriendo y olfateando por si te encontraba. No sé qué viste pero entre esa mujer y yo no hay nada más que un pacto por el bien de la tribu. No la amo, no siento nada por ella.

Recordaba eso, me sentí tan mal viéndolo ahí con ella reírse y convivir juntos. Tal como lo hacía conmigo. Recuerdo que decidí ir a alimentarme, quería pensar y estar sola un rato. Pero ellos me encontraron y….

- Jacob: Lobita, lobita en serio. Por favor, mírame. Sé que te lastime, sé que herí tus sentimientos. Soy un idiota soy un animal pero por favor no me lastimes así, no me evites o me hables así,,, me estas partiendo el alma.

Yo veía su dolor pero no podía hacer nada. Por alguna razón incluso mis movimientos eran erráticos. Me di cuenta que no me estaba controlando a mí misma. Fue la razón por la que entre al lago, di unos pasos y sin más había empezado a correr sin querer hacerlo. Me detuve porque me estrelle en un árbol. Así llegue al fondo del lago. No me controlaba.

Entendía lo que decía pero incluso formular una palabra era complicado. Quería contarle todo lo que me había pasado y como me sentía. Pero si me acercaba a él, podía no controlar mi fuerza.

El seguía diciendo cosas sobre perdonarlo entre sollozos y grandes lágrimas. Logre ver que su cuerpo temblaba, supongo que estaba temeroso de algo,,, y supongo que será de mí.

Al fin después de tanto, tratar de controlarme, tratar de enfocar bien o poder olerlo… me sentía cansada….. Era imposible pero en realidad si me sentía tan cansada. Era como si quisiera dormirme, no me entendía. Pero con mucho esfuerzo logre hacer un ademan señalando la cama. Y dije,

-DUERMETE…

Vi su reacción, un rayo de sorpresa, dolor y tristeza lo atravesaron al mismo tiempo. Pero asintió. Y aun desnudo solo se posiciono donde yo misma le había señalado. Se tapó con una insulsa sabana, entre sollozos y lágrimas se durmió.

Yo aproveche el tiempo. Pensé en todo lo que había sucedido.

Él me había dado sangre de humano pero de donde la tomo. Porque solo según sus palabras empecé a recuperarme después de eso, porque la sangre de animal no me funciono.

Empecé a inspeccionarme yo misma. Mis heridas no eran en mi cuerpo, era mi cerebro, era algo en mi cabeza lo que de alguna manera me había protegido a mí. Pues no recordaba bien las cosas era como si estuvieran borrosas y solo recordaba hasta el punto en que decidí nadar, no recuerdo cómo demonios llegue hasta aquí.

Como pude me acerque detallando cada movimiento mío, lo hacía muy despacio no quería romper o hacer un movimiento que fuera brusco. Me empecé a alimentar de la presa que Jacob me había dejado aquí, el realmente estaba preocupado por mí. Comi hasta hartarme hasta que no quedo una gota de aquel animal, me quería recuperar completamente. Empecé a oír un ronroneo, sabía lo que era, Jacob estaba roncando. Extrañe ese sonido.

Algo sucedió, era como si mi cerebro se sintiera bien de nuevo. De la nada, esa sensación de seguridad de bienestar trajo a mi nuevas cosas.

Empezó mi vista a volver a ser la de siempre, podía ver todo tan claro y transparente como antes. No sabía cómo pero también mi olfato se aclaró. Ahora si sentía el olor de mi expresa y de Jacob, ese distintivo olor a perro mojado. Me reí.

No sé cómo, pero también ahora podía sentir de nuevo mi distintiva sensibilidad. Sentía la temperatura del ambiente y sentía ahora la temperatura de Jake.

Era de nuevo yo y entendí también muchas cosas. No era físico mi "padecimiento" fue mi propio cerebro que me protegió de la falta de alimento, del dolor y aun sedienta de semanas poder regresar hasta acá. Era como si mi cerebro me protegió hasta su máxima capacidad y ahí sencillamente se apagó. Volví a reír, parecía imposible pero era exactamente lo que había sucedido, irónicamente mi propio cerebro me protegió de mí y del dolor. Reía.

- Jacob: Me alegra ver que ya estés bien, Bella…

Pegue un brinco que me ubico en la zona más lejana de la habitación, estaba en posición defensiva, gruñendo bajo. En un segundo me di cuenta que mi reacción fue exagerada, me enderece y camine hacia la cama.

No me di cuenta a qué hora despertó y me espanto al hablar de repente. Así que solo dije, -lamento mi reacción, me espantaste. Estaba….

- Jacob: Bella, comprendo que te lastime. Pero por favor, no reacciones así conmigo jamás te atacaría aunque tu actuaras hacia a mi… te amo. Jamás haría eso…

Me di cuenta que mi reacción lo había lastimado. Y sobre todo, que yo necesitaba hablar de muchas cosas con él para que dejara de sentirse así. La verdad es que si me lastimo cuando lo vi con aquella mujer y mucho. Pero si no regrese en tanto tiempo y estaba como estaba era por ese aquelarre.

Me acerque a él. Me acurruque en sus brazos, el me abrazo con sus brazos y sus piernas. Como casi siempre durante las noches, él dormía y yo me quedaba junto a él, abrazados.

Así decidí quedarme ahora, no quería hablar solo quería estar tranquila, la verdad necesitaba esa tranquilidad.

-Duerme, necesitamos descansar. Duerme aquí me voy a quedar mañana hablamos lobito…

Justo en ese momento que lo llame lobito, dejo de estar tenso en su abrazo. Simplemente me acerco hacia él, me pego completamente a su cuerpo y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada. Se durmió.

Amaneció, con el primer rayo de sol abrió sus ojos. Ahora me encontraba de frente a él, me seguía abrazando. Yo me dedique durante varias horas a solo verlo, sus facciones, sus rasgos, sus movimientos al respirar, me dedique a ver el movimiento de su pecho, sus pectorales, vi todos sus músculos, le puse mucha atención al nacimiento de su cabella su barba, me di cuenta que su nariz estaba roja se recuperaba como de una gran raspada o algo así. Era increíble todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

- Jacob: Bella…..

Shhhh,,, solo lo calle.

-Buenos días Jake. Hora de que el lobo y la vampiro salgan por el desayuno.

El solo asintió, se paró de la cama y salió de la recamara para ir a darse una rápida sumergida al lago, limpiarse y convertirse. Yo hice lo mismo, un rápido chapuzón entre me vestí… Vamos…

Después de alimentarnos regresamos a nuestro hogar, aquella pequeña caballa que no era más que una insignificancia de tres cuartos insulsos pero para nosotros era un lugar divino, creado con nuestras propias manos.

Nos sentamos a la orilla y por fin dije:

-Tenemos que hablar Jacob Black.

Se tensó completamente, su reacción me hizo saber que él me escondía algo y que en realidad si había hecho algo malo, pues yo dije aquello refiriéndome a mi ausencia a causa de aquel aquelarre en México. Suspire con profundidad y decepción. Al fin dije,,,, -Yo empezare.

- Jacob,,, yo te vi con esa mujer en la playa y su actitud no me gusto, me lastimo y provoco en mi sentimientos que jamás había conocido…. Estaba muy atenta de sus reacciones y sus ojos, él no sabía mentir. Y su propio ritmo cardiaco lo delataba, yo sabía que algo paso.

- Me encontraba muy alterada y pensé que lo mejor era calmarme para poder hablar. Cada vez me estaba alejando más porque al pasar tanto tiempo en este lugar empezamos a mermar la población salvaje. (Seguía observándolo, me veía con temor.) Así que me alejaba cada vez más pero llegue hasta México corriendo por lo mismo que sentía y no entendía.

- Pero fui de alguna manera emboscada por un aquelarre que rige aquella ciudad que es bastante grande, eran muy numerosos y estaban intrigados en el color de mis ojos, mi capacidad de esconder mi rastro y sobre todo el hecho de que uno de ellos no podía atacarme con un don que tenía,,, el tono de mis ojos me permitía estar entre los humanos durante el día. Y ellos veían esto como beneficioso.

Ahora había miedo y tristeza en sus ojos…

- Por todo esto, ellos no me dejaban ir. No eran malos conmigo pero tampoco me dejaban ir y yo me rehusaba a tomar sangre humana y como no me dejaban ir a cazar, no me alimente durante 4 semanas.

Todo su cuerpo se crispo completamente, creo que entendió mi ausencia…

- Jacob: Por eso no regresabas,,,, ohh Bella, yo pensé que me habías abandonado, yo pensé que tú me habías dejado, por….. Estuve todos los días buscándote. Recorrí cada rastro o camino tuyo que encontré. Cuando encontraba la presa que habías dejado regresaba y encontraba otro nuevo rastro. Yo me sentía tan desesperado.

Yo continúe mi relato. Sus palabras solo lo delataban, algo no me decía. En ese momento me pregunte si realmente lo quería escuchar yo… continúe.

- Les enseñe sobre esconder rastros y ellos me enseñaron a vivir entre lo humanos. Un buen día, llego un aquelarre, un poco más pequeño eran aproximadamente como 15 o 20 vampiros,,, ellos pelean por algo así como las mejores ciudades para tomarlas como territorio de caza o algo así. Ahora entiendo bien eso de los aquelarres y lo que son los ejércitos de neófitos. El solo escuchaba con atención, su corazón estaba más calmado y pausado.

- cuando llego aquel aquelarre a pelear el territorio de mis captores el día 29 en mi ausencia, yo hice como si peleaba con ellos, yo misma tuve que pelear contra otro vampiro….( Ahí si el me vio diferente)…. Hice como si estuviera siguiendo a otro para eliminarlo pero en realidad aproveche la pelea y la falta de atención momentánea que tenía y corrí hacia la costa, con la firme idea de nadar hasta acá y llegar a la cabaña. No pensé en nada más que llegar acá.

Su reacción fue en un momento de alivio y después tristeza otra vez,,,, ahora si estaba segura, algo paso y no sé qué es… seguí.

- Sin embargo no pensé en el hecho de que no me había alimentado, mi miedo y mis ganas de regresar a lo que yo consideraba mi hogar eran más fuertes que mi sed. Recuerdo que llegue a la costa y empecé a nadar. De ahí en adelante no recuerdo nada, hasta ayer que reaccione…

Me miraba ahora con vergüenza en sus ojos…

- Reacciono mi cerebro pero no olía bien las cosas, mis ojos poco podían enfocar bien y no controlaba mi fuerza. Por eso me fui al fondo del lago, no quise lastimarte o algo, por lo poco que distinguí. Tú sabes ya lo demás.

- Jacob: Por eso te portaste así conmigo, por eso estabas tan distante, tan cortante conmigo… yo pensaba que tú,,, me odiabas o en verdad me querías dejar y regresabas porque te encontrabas mal…..

Grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos. En realidad nunca lo había visto llorar, al menos no así. Me daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos y su sentir ante todo esto realmente era sincero… aun con lo que sea que hubiese hecho.

- Yo escuche con atención lo que me decías, lo asimilaba. Si te entendía pero me costaba mucho contralarme y por lo tanto formular palabras…. (El no dejaba de llorar.) Por eso te pedí que mejor te durmieras, en tu voz lograba escuchar que te encontrabas muy cansado y yo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme.

Su corazón ahora latía como desbocado, no supe el por qué pero no dejo de llorar. Algo quiso decir, pero no lo permití. Continúe.

- me alimente de la presa que dejaste aquí, haciendo uso de todo mi control y mi esfuerzo. Me encontraba tan concentrada que algo, que ni yo sabía explicar pasó, simplemente es como si yo misma hubiera encendido el interruptor de mi cerebro y reiniciarlo. De la nada empecé a escuchar tus ronroneos al dormir, pude sentir tu olor y pude hacer ver como mis movimientos eran nuevamente controlados completamente por mí. Ahí escuchaste que me reía y pues lo demás es historia.

Cuando decía eso de reírme lo tenía yo sobre mi abrazándome con fuerza y algo más… que no supe identificar. Tal vez era una forma de pedir perdón sin palabras, se veía arrepentido de un pecado capital, algo que no quería hablar pues por primera vez en toda la historia no decía nada ni trataba de interrumpirme o algo así.

- Jacob: Bella yo no sé qué decir, todo esto paso por mí. No tengo palabras pero quiero que sepas algo, eres mi pareja, eres mi esposa y no te quiero lejos de mí, quiero pasar el resto de nuestra existencia juntos. Yoo… tengo muchas cosas que decirte pero debes saber que nada de eso cambia lo que siento por ti, no cambia mis ganas y mi deseo de ti.

No entendía como hablaba de deseo en esta conversación, que tenía eso que ver aquí. Soy su pareja y soy su esposa pero que tenía que ver eso en una historia de aquelarres y muerte…. Noo.

Por un momento pensé algo que me dolió, me dolió tanto que me quede inmóvil… él estuvo con otra mujer, por eso sus reacciones. Por eso no pudo seguir mi rastro porque se tardó días en seguirlo como para encontrar el correcto, por eso llego a lastimarse a sí mismo. Por eso ese arrepentimiento de algo a lo que el no tuvo la culpa….. Todo se aclaró en mi mente.

Yo estaba ida en mis pensamientos, no sé cuándo tiempo pase ahí inmóvil pensado en esto. Algo en mí se rompió. En un momento sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y de mí… dolor.

En su abrazo me sacudía debido a que no contestaba,,,, dijo.

- Jacob: Bella, sé que me escuchas y ahora me toca a mí contarte lo que paso mientras tú te fuiste.

No,,, indique con la cara pero él siguió.

- Jacob: Han pasado varias cosas en la tribu y por el momento soy el único hombre que logra transformase en lobo. Entonces no hay más descendientes directos míos o de alguno de los ancestros que logren transformarse. Es por eso, que ese día que me viste en la playa con aquella mujer, ella y yo hablábamos y….

-CALLATE, cállate. Por favor, si sientes algo por mí en este momento cállate y déjalo así. No hay nada detrás del camino de la historia que estas contando que quiera oír en este momento o en cualquier otro. Así que te pido, con todo el amor que te tengo que te calles y no digas más.

- Jacob: Pero Bella, yo tengo que explicarte….. Tengo que decirte la verd…

-No Jacob, prefiero subsistir en la ignorancia y la mentira que escucharte. Ponte en mi lugar un segundo por favor, piensa en mí y en mi salud mental antes de en tu propio bienestar.

- Jacob: Bella, es por eso que quiero hablar y explicarte… así podrás entender y saber…

-No necesito saber nada más Jacob, no necesitas hablar o explicarte, ni necesitas hacerme entender.

Estaba atónita.

-De hecho entiendo muy bien, sé que tu lealtad esta con tu tribu, con tu especie, con los tuyos y no conmigo. Lo sé y lo entiendo.

- Jacob: Bella no piens…

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo en este momento, mi lealtad no está con mi especie o con los míos, mi lealtad sigue contigo…..

Hubo un silencio profundo entre los dos.

-Al menos por el momento.

Dije en un hilo de voz, porque realmente algo en mi lo veía así, aunque dolía. Dolía como el infierno.

Jacob – Pov.

Ahora entendí su actitud, porque ella se portó así conmigo, porque la distancia, porque todo. Mi corazón se aceleró y de alguna manera se alegró un poco, pues sabía que era mi turno de hablar.

La tenía abrazada y se encontraba como estatua pero sabía que me escuchaba. Todavía abrazándola empecé a hablar….

- Bella, sé que me escuchas y ahora me toca a mí contarte lo que paso mientras tú te fuiste.

- Han pasado varias cosas en la tribu y por el momento soy el único hombre que logra transformase en lobo. Entonces no hay más descendientes directos míos o de alguno de los ancestros que logren transformarse. Es por eso, que ese día que me viste en la playa con aquella mujer, ella y yo hablábamos y….

CALLATE, Callate.

Que, pero era mi turno para hablar y se lo tenía que decir. Ella tenía derecho de saberlo, yo sabía que la amaba y fue una estupidez por lealtad, por respeto a mi especie y hasta lo que yo soy. Y como que si siento algo por ella, claro que siento todo por ella. Me pedía que si sentía algo me callara.

Maldita sea, ella lo sabe o al menos lo imagina,,,, estúpida no es. Y prefiere solo sospecharlo a oírlo, en realidad la estoy lastimando.

- Pero Bella, yo tengo que explicarte….. Tengo que decirte la verd…

Es mi obligación decirle la verdad pero ahora ella dice que no piense en mi bienestar,,,, rayos. Tiene otra vez razón, quiero lavar de alguna manera mis culpas,,, confesándome…. Ella tiene razón, no me puse en su posición.

Qué demonios sentiría yo si ella, si ella me estuviera tratando de confesar que estuvo con otro hombre aun con razones de peso….. Como me sentiría yo….. Maldita sea, ella tiene razón.. Pero debía insistir.

- Bella, es por eso que quiero hablar y explicarte… así podrás entender y saber…

Ella me respondió, algo que nunca en mi existencia hubiera querido oír y mucho menos sabiendo que tenía razón…

- Bella: No necesito saber nada más Jacob, no necesitas hablar o explicarte, ni necesitas hacerme entender. De hecho entiendo muy bien, sé que tu lealtad esta con tu tribu, con tu especie, con los tuyos y no conmigo. Lo sé y lo entiendo.

Maldita sea, sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, taladrando mi cerebro…. Ella tenía razón, yo tampoco querría escuchar eso.

Y mi lealtad, esta con ella… maldita sea, ella tenía razón, si mi lealtad hubiese estado siempre con ella no habría estado con esa mujer. Me odie a mí mismo en ese momento por lo que hice pero en este preciso momento me odiaba más aun, porque ella estaba aceptando lo que hice, lo sabía y lo …. Entendía.

Su amor era muy grande hacia a mí, increíblemente aun después de la escoria de hombre que soy. Su amor es tan grande, más grande aunque el dolor. Cuando yo mismo sé que es incontable.

Yo era sin lugar a dudas, un verdadero idiota. Una escoria de persona. Mi lealtad. Que paso conmigo, como permití esto. Como me permití a mí mismo llegar a esto. Lastimar a mi mujer, a mí esposa, a mi compañera de vida… como demonios hice esto. Tenía que decir algo…

- Bella no piens…

Ella volvió a interrumpirme y lo que dijo, sencillamente era tan sensato y cierto que rompió mi corazón,,, y me lo merecía.

- Bella: Yo no puedo decir lo mismo en este momento, mi lealtad no está con mi especie o con los míos, mi lealtad sigue contigo….. Hubo un silencio profundo entre los dos.

- Bella: Al menos por el momento.

Al menos por el momento, que significaba eso, ella estaba pensando en dejarme o algo así. Que significaba eso de por el momento. Yo la había defraudado, las lastime y le falte el respeto. Todo en un solo día. Heche por la borda vidas de convivencia y amor. Demonios que había hecho, me odio a mí mismo.

No sabía que decir, no sabía que expresar. Me sentía roto por dentro, estaba tan adolorido y desgarrado que no sabía que decir….

- Bella….

Su reacción fue lo último que esperaba.

Antes de poder decir su nombre, se abalanzó sobre mí. Comenzó a besarme con ansia con desesperación y me atrevo a decir que hasta con dolor.

Me atrevo a pensar que en ese momento su celos, su dolor, su rencor, sus propios instintos eran tolo lo contrario a lo que su razón le decían pero ella suprimía todo eso de un solo tajo, todas y cada una de esas cosas solo por una cosa, su amor.

De un jalón con su descomunal fuerza se desnudó y de otro me desnudo a mí. Entre besos y caricias de gran fuerza, logro aun con todo lo que sentía excitarme. La verdad es que la extrañaba y deseaba tanto hacerla mía.

O más bien, era al revés. Que ella me volviera a hacer suyo a mí, después de mi estupidez.

Ella trataba de controlar su fuerza, su dolor, sus celos, su deseo, todo. Yo mismo no podría hacer lo que ella hacía en este momento. Estaba excitado a mil pero también de repente sentía dolor.

Yo la acariciaba y la besaba, la necesitaba. Me aventó sobre el suelo, ella me estaba dominando. Se puso sobre mí y me hizo penetrarla.

Sus movimientos no eran los de siempre, no escuchabas gemidos o susurros, no escuchabas pequeños quejidos o gritos. Solo la veía a ella muy concentrada, complaciéndose sin duda pero aun así no era la de siempre.

Me deje llevar por ella, se puso y me puso en cada posición que pudimos, estuvimos así durante horas pero tanto yo no pude venirme como ella nunca se contrajo, simplemente nuestros orgasmos no llegaban.

Yo empezaba cansarme pero no me rendiría. Esto se lo debía, hice todo por complacerla. Hice todo por satisfacerla pero ni un solo gemido logre. Hice todo por hacerla sentir un orgasmo, pero ni siquiera el deseo era más fuerte detrás de toda la porquería que yo era y el dolor en ella.

Después de otro buen rato y 20 posiciones más solo dijo en voz clara, no jadeante o excitante,,, solo en su misma voz…

- Bella: Vente lobo…

No tarde nada, sus deseos eran órdenes. Yo sabía que más me delata a mí mismo con mi actitud pero si me sentía culpable en cada pelo que tengo. Me vine.

Ella lo sintió, en ese mismo momento se retiró.

- Bella: Ven vamos al lago, nos sumergimos y jugamos un rato pero no como siempre, no igual.

Estaba a punto de oscurecer. Todo transcurría como si nada pero si tuviera una navaja en este mismo momento podría cortar la tensión de un tajo. Entre nosotros nunca hubo tensión…

Entramos en la cabaña, yo estaba rendido y a punto de caerme perdido. La invite como durante tantos años a acostarse conmigo, para que me acompañara mientras dormía y yo la abrazara así toda la noche. Asintió.

Me hice el dormido unos minutos después, ella al parecer lo creyó. Se retiró de mi abrazo muy sutilmente, yo seguía fingiendo.

Sabía en el fondo de mí, que después de lo de hoy. Yo viviría el resto de mi vida con el temor de que un día no amaneciera junto a mí. Y me lo merecía. No me moví, permanecí muy quieto tratando de que mis corazonadas no me delataran y se diera cuenta.

Un segundo después oí como se sumergía en el lago. Ella le gustaba mucho el agua, pensé que ahí estaría tranquila si necesitaba estar a solas un rato.

Paso un minuto, escuche el sonido más desgarrador e imposible. Ella estaba bajo el agua y logre escuchar y distinguir lo lastimero de aquel berrido.

Me pare de inmediato de la cama, me acerque a lago, no sé por qué me había transformado. Su grito de dolor me había de verdad asustado. Bajo el lago y agradecido por la luz de la luna llena, vi como ella se movía como poseída, aventaba piedras enormes que se encontraban ahí sumergidas que ella misma acomodo formando nuestras iniciales, empezó a correr y revolotear bajo el agua, hasta que sus mismos movimientos hicieron que el lago fuera completamente turbio.

Quise entrar en el agua y abrazarla, pedirle perdón y ponerme a sus pies. Pero también entendía que a lo mejor ella necesitaba eso, desquitarse con algo por todo lo que sentía en este momento.

Me transforme de nuevo y entre a la cabaña. Escuche un grito igual de horrible pero aún más fuerte, no oí más. Me puse sobre la cama de nuevo haciéndome el dormido nuevamente, no quería que ella notara que yo oía todo. Intentando parecer el dormido, me quede dormido.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Esperando por algo que me reviva.

Bella POV

Él se quedó dormido, poco después. Yo no quería estar ahí pero no sabía cómo dejarlo.

Mi frustración era irreconocible, sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Trate de hacerle el amor para poder olvidarlo todo y seguir pero nunca conseguí un orgasmo, nunca conseguí sentirme bien. Por mi mente solo pasaba la idea de el con otra mujer, con aquella mujer que yo vi.

Mis celos me sobrepasaban, mi sentir me estaba volviendo loca.

Quería destrozar cosas, quería romperme a mí misma en pequeños pedacitos.

Me metí a lago, ahí me di cuenta que bajo el agua él lo más seguro es que no me escucharía. Grite. Grite con todas mis fuerzas, saque todo mi dolor en un grito tan alto que estoy segura que de la vibración mate cada pez o animal que tuviera este lago.

Patalee, avente, destroce, cada cosa que se me atravesó en ese momento. El agua me daba la seguridad de no ser vista. Yo misma turbie el agua para que así fuera. Hice esto durante al menos una hora o tal vez más. Me detuve y solté otro grito interminable.

Sería la última vez que pronunciaría palabra o blasfemia sobre lo que sentía en este momento.

Salí del agua.

Camine en círculos durante horas hasta que amaneció y uno que otro rayo aparecía en el horizonte, me subí en el árbol más alto que encontré. La vista era hermosa desde ahí. Alcanzaba a ver el basto bosque aquel lugar con nieve. La montaña que siempre ha sido mi vecina y amiga de tiempo.

Los pájaros empezaban a cantar y se me ocurrió algo que jamás había hecho. Empecé a imitar sus sonidos, a mí los animales no se me acercaban ni de chiste. Pero a lo lejos podía escuchar como respondían a mis cantos a mis sonidos. Eso me alegro el día. Pude ver a lo lejos como el salía de la cabaña.

Me aproxime,,, diciéndole entusiasmada lo que había descubierto.

El me miraba raro pero no me importo.

-Mira escucha….

Empecé a cantar cual ruiseñor varios de los canticos que me había grabado de los pájaros y a distancia de nuevo ellos me respondían. Mi sonrisa era sincera. Jamás había hecho aquello.

El tímidamente también sonrió.

Antes de que dijera nada, le dije….

- Jake, supongo que has estado varios días sin ir con los de tu tribu. Y si te vieron como yo te vi cuando regrese, supongo estarán preocupados por ti….. Ve desayuna allá. Yo iré a cazar. Nos vemos por la tarde…

Lo bese y antes de que pudiera esbozar palabra alguna Salí corriendo hacia el norte. No me volvería a pasar lo del sur. Al menos no sola y espero menos con él.

Llegue a mi querida amiga la montaña, jeje. A mí misma me daba risa haberla bautizado así. Más si de aquel árbol la vista era majestuosa de esta montaña alcanzaba a ver más allá de lo imaginable. Que hermoso era todo, como era posible que en este mundo existieran sentimientos tan feos como el odio, los celos, el desamor, el rencor y tantas cosas malas que existen si todo era tan hermoso.

Me perdí en el horizonte durante horas. Un oso se me atravesó y él fue mi merienda del día. Era realmente pequeño más bien un osezno. Bueno era hora de regresar pero no corría solo deseaba caminar. Iba olfateando todo. Puse atención en los detalles, en los sonidos, en todo lo que sentía.

Llegue a la cabaña cuando el crepúsculo era un suceso.

Logre ver que él me esperaba en su forma de lobo justo en la entrada de la cabaña. No supe si el me oyó o me olio venir pero como lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo trate de asustarlo. Verlo así, con la panza al piso con sus patas delanteras cruzadas y la cabeza sobre ellas, me resultaba tan lindo.

Ya no quería pensar en cosas malas….. BUUUUU.

Grite muy cerca de él, en un segundo se puso de pie en posición defensiva y con el pelo erizado. Reí tan fuerte que me sorprendí a mí misma…. Por primera vez había logrado asustarlo…

Ver como su posición cambio a estar más relajada y se reía aun en su forma de lobo con todo y la lengua de fuera, era tan lindo como lo de esta mañana con los pajaritos.

- Te asuste, lo logre,,, te asuste, por fin lo logre… saltaba y bailoteaba alrededor de el por mi hazaña.

Llevas mucho esperándome pregunte entre risas y dándole un jaloncito a su afelpada cola. El asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Jake. Me entretuve, algún día te llevare a ese lugar para que veas su majestuosidad. Ya comiste? También asintió. Que quieres hacer, mientras anochece y te da sueño, Jake?

Se puso detrás de mí y me hizo un pequeño gruñidito indicándome que avanzara que me quería llevar a algún lado….

-Mmm, me pudo subir para que me lleves.

Me dijo que si con su enorme cabezota de lobo y su gran lengua de fuera. Se notaba feliz y eso me agradaba.

Se puso a mi lado inclinándose un poco para que trepara. Lo hice.

Tenía la impresión que saldría corriendo pero en vez de eso solo camino normal. Yo solo lo abrazaba trepada en aquel lobo-caballo. Llego a la orilla este del lago y me mostro algo que me alegro.

Con piedras el formo nuestros nombres unidos, no me di cuenta en qué momento se transformó en humano de nuevo pero me abrazo por atrás y me dijo. Te tengo un regalo, y me entrego un pequeño envoltorio de un trapito amarrado con una cuerdita de enredadera.

Lo abrí con paciencia, desesperándolo a el…. Volví a reír.

Era un pequeño lobo tallado a mano del mismo tono que su pelaje adherido a una pulserita de eslabones de madera también. Él dijo al momento que me lo colocaba.

- Jacob: Lo hice para ti, lo talle yo mismo. Espero te agrade mi lobita. Te amo.

Asentí, me lo pones por favor. No podía decirle que lo amaba, dolería. Pero si le agradecía lo que hizo por mí.

- Jacob: Sabes yo mismo arreglaría nuestras iniciales del lago,,, pero no aguanto el aire tanto como tú. Por eso lo hice acá.

-Mmm,,, déjamelo a mí. Sé exactamente que hare con ello. Tú confía en mí.

- Jacob: Yo confió en ti. Solo espero que un día tú puedas volver a confiar en mí.

No podía mentirle, sabía que confiaba en él pero ya no tanto. Así que solo dije,,,

-así será, veras que así será. Pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta….

Lo pensé mucho para preguntárselo pero tampoco no dejaba de pensar en ello.

-Cuando serás papa?

Solté la bomba así como si nada. Su color desapareció, se quedó en shock y dejo de respirar.

-Vamos Jacob, no soy estúpida, sabía que eso era lo que ellos querían. Y sé que si ahora estas tanto tiempo acá es porque les cumpliste lo que querían. Así que dime solo dilo, cuando serás papa, tengo curiosidad…

- Jacob: Bueno yo,,, pues.. si todo sale bien, en unos 8 meses más o menos.

-Pues que bien Jake, serás papa. Te felicito…

- Jacob: No digas eso. Ni yo me siento feliz por eso.

-Bueno eso ya es tu decisión, cuando nazca sé que tienes que estar ahí. Pero yo no creo, ni quiero estar cerca, así que en esas fechas me iré a chicago unos días te parece…

No era una pregunta en realidad pero no tenía tampoco que ser grosera.

- Jacob: No amor, ahora entiendo que eso fue un error tan grande como el mar del mundo aun con su profundidad. Así que yo me iré contigo a chicago o el otro lado del mundo cuando nazca ese niño o cuando tú así lo quieras.

-Pero….

- Jacob: Sin peros amor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por recuperar un poco de mi propia cordura… y por no lastimarte. Perdóname amor, la verdad es que no pensé bien lo que hice y si paso lo que ellos querían, habrá un heredero consanguíneo Black. Si,,, pero el costo en dolor para mí fue muy alto,,, y sobre todo lo que más me duele y sé que con nada lograre reparar es el dolor que te cause a ti, aunque trates de ocultármelo.

Sus palabras eran muy ciertas pero no pensaríamos en ello ahorita. Tenemos 8 meses para decidir y varias vidas para reparar los "daños".

-Oye,,,, cambiando de tema… la verdad

Yo era fuerte pero resistir a el tema solo por momento y no más…

-Acabamos de entrar al siglo XIX hace unos pocos años atrás, no crees que sería bueno renovar la cabaña si vamos a pasar tiempo aquí cerca de tu tribu. Pensó por un segundo y contesto.

- Jacob: Mmm, no.

-Que por qué no, si esta ref….. Bueno no está fea pero está muy pequeña. He visto como se ven las casas con ventanas y quiero ventanas.

- Jacob: Bella no seas ridícula, yo vengo de una tribu donde durante siglos se vivió en tiendas. Y tú quieres una cabaña con ventanas.

-Oye yo vengo de un lugar donde se construían pirámides y esfinges para descansar… así que quiero ventanas….

Ambos reímos del comentario de ambos. Él no le quedó más que aceptar y yo,,, bueno yo ya me lo estaba imaginando.

Las cosas mejorarían, eso lo sabía.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña que ahora en mi imaginación tenia ventanas.

Cuando entramos el hablo.

- Jacob: Bella te pido una disculpa por lo de ayer….yoooo

-Ayer? Ayer que Jake, lo que nos afecta no pasó ayer.

- Jacob: Bueno Bella, yo pienso… bueno más bien siento que ayer como hombre te falle…

-Que? Porque piensas eso….

- Jacob: Pues veras Bella, yoo… bueno yoo… mira yo conozco muy bien las reacciones de tu cuerpo cuando hacemos el amor y estoy segura que tú conoces las mías.

Ohh, ahora entendía. Y más que sentirlo, se había dado cuenta que yo no mas no…

- Jacob: Ayer eso no nos pasó, a ninguno de los dos. Te voy a pedir que jamás me vallas a fingir en ese aspecto, me dolería mucho. Es algo así como mi virilidad o mi hombría lo que romperías si me llegas a fingir en eso.

-Jake, jamás te he fingido en eso e incluso en cualquier otra cosa. Eso lo sabes.

- Jacob: Bueno sé que ese aspecto de nosotros con el tiempo volverá a ser el mismo o mejorara pero te pido una disculpa muy sincera por lo de ayer. Yo en realidad no supe que….

-Jacob Black, escúchame atentamente porque esto lo diré solo una vez. El día de ayer hiciste por mí más de lo que cualquier hombre haría, mantuviste una erección durante horas tratando de complacerme aun con todo el dolor y confusión que sentías, te mantuviste sobre la raya solo porque yo te obligue a hacerlo. Fuiste todo un caballero con todo y todo. Eres mucho más hombre de lo que incluso un vampiro podría aguantar con todo la maraña de sentimientos encontrados que sentíamos. Yo te debo a ti una disculpa, lo que te hice no estuvo bien, ni fue lo correcto. Te utilice solo queriendo probar que nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Tú me demostraste que siempre serias el hombre viril que yo necesito aun a pesar de ti mismo y yo te demostré que todo esto me afecto más de lo que yo misma pensaba y ese aspecto no fue la excepción. No estuvo bien y te pido una disculpa por eso. Jamás volveré a utilizarte así como si fueras algo y no alguien. Lo lamento Jacob.

- Jacob: Yo no sé qué contestarte ante lo que acabas de decir,, muy bien que digamos Bella. Pero si sé que ayer no fue el momento más indicado por que antes teníamos que hablar de ello y aclarar varias cosas pero ahora te digo que no hay nada que yo te tenga que disculpar a ti, a la que yo le debo todo es a ti. Y de eso no cabe la menor duda. Te amo y ten por seguro que te deseo tanto como desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Es solo que ayer, simplemente teníamos tantas cosas adentro que nuestro cerebro no se conectó con nuestro cuerpo… solo eso.

-Bueno en realidad si concuerdo contigo, mi amor y mi deseo por ti no han cambiado. Solo necesito recuperar algunas cosillas como confianza y respeto, estoy segura que lo demás vendrá solito….

- Jacob: Y qué pasa si te digo, que justo en este momento se me antoja hacerte el amor, para que vallamos recuperando esas cosillas entre los dos.

No creo que sea buena idea Jake, ya es tarde vamos a que duermas…. La verdad si se me antojaba pero no quería que me pasara lo de ayer.

Entramos en la cabaña, el me tomo de la mano. Al llegar a la recamara, me agarro el rostro con ambas manos y dijo.

- Jacob: Bella, no sé si merezco el honor de esto. Y sé que en este momento no soy nada ni nadie para pedirte esto pues no lo merezco. Pero me concederías el milagro y el honor de dejarme abrazarte durante toda la noche, dejarme tu olor impregnado en todo mi cuerpo y ser lo primero que vea al abrir los ojos al amanecer….

No supe que decir, él era más del tipo impulsivo y posesivo, que del tipo romántico. En realidad me sorprendieron sus palabras. No pude formular frase o palabra pero acerque mi cara hasta la suya y deposite un tierno beso en cada uno de sus parpados y asentí.

Su gesto fue muy dulce. Me acurruque junto a él, él nos tapó con una delicada sabana a los dos. Y tal como dijo me abrazo y se quedó dormido. Ese ronroneo empezó, otro detalle en el que había extrañado tanto.

Empecé a pensar, en lo que él había dicho. Que no era merecedor de pedirme algo,,, en realidad es la única persona que podría pedirme algo y yo acceder, aun sin pensarlo. Yo siempre he dejado mi olor en él, no tenía que pedirlo. Y en más de 3 siglos siempre ha sido a mí lo primero que ve al amanecer. Porque ahora lo pedía tan ceremoniosamente, era bastante romántico y a la vez raro… una pequeña frase se quedó impregnada en mi cerebro…. Milagro…

MILAGRO DE VIDA… recordé. Aquel hombre que me había creado, que me protegió con su propia vida me llamaba así, era raro recordarlo después de tantos ayeres de por medio. Había olvidado tantas cosas porque ahora recordaba eso,,, un milagro.

Deje ese pensamiento de lado para volver a Jake, que en un movimiento de él me coloco completamente pegada a él. Sentía su pecho en mi espalda, cada movimiento de su respiración se acercaba aún más a mí y ahora teníamos las piernas entrelazadas. La intimidad entre nosotros era tal que conocía todas y cada una de sus facciones, sabia como se iba acomodando conforme pasaran las horas durante la noche. Hasta llegar a pasar incluso encima de mí en sus poses de sueño, me hacía reírme en silencio. Conocía todo sobre él,,, pero lo más relevante aquí, era el hecho de que estaba segura que él conocía todo sobre mi y estoy segura que hasta más. Sabía cuándo soñaba, pues su virilidad reaccionaba,,,, justo en ese momento que pensaba en eso, logre sentirlo.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a mi cercanía, él me amaba y me deseaba aun dormido. En ese momento entendí muchas cosas, lo que hizo de estar con esa mujer fue algo que no lo obligaron a hacer pero lo acorralaron tanto que se sintió en la obligación de hacerlo aun contra de sus propios principios aun contra su propio amor y sus pensamientos su razón le decía que era necesario después de tantos años de fallarles con su responsabilidad como jefe de la tribu. Su obligación por encima de amor pero al final su amor hizo que se arrepintiera a la obligación y aquí está conmigo. Disculpándose y diciéndome que le conceda el beneficio de la duda, que él está conmigo y que es aquí donde quiere estar y despertar.

Ese amor entre nosotros logra y lograra siempre superar todo, así como logro superar que él fuera un lobo y yo un vampiro, así como superamos que él fuera un hombre perteneciente a un tribu tradicional y yo fuera una ermitaña, así superaremos todo lo demás…

Me voltee, en un silente sonido desgarre mis ropas y las de él, con un dedo recorrí sus perfectos pectorales. Con ese simple toque su miembro reacciono aun con el completamente dormido.

Lo monte. Justo en mi centro, exacto en el.

Entro completamente en mí, ahora si lo sentí. Sentí esa electricidad que significaba el principio de las cosquillas, el principio del placer. El hablo y yo abrí los ojos.

- Jacob: Amorrr, amor mío,,, lobita. Te amo chiquita. Yoo…

Empecé a moverme muy lentamente. Muy muy lentamente, era como la primera vez que lo hicimos, era deseo, era necesidad pero más que nada es amor.

- Jacob: Chiquita, déjame a mí. Yo quiero complacerte, deja que tu hombre te complazca a ti. Deja que tu lobo te complazca amor…

Me puso debajo de él aun con el dentro de mí. Entonces reviví. Hoy no fue igual que ayer, lo que sentía estaba sintiendo jamás lo había sentido.

Él estaba siendo tan cariñoso tan tierno, solíamos ser como animales en celo, posesivos, dominantes pero ahora él era amoroso, compasivo. Lo hacía todo nuevo.

- Jacob: Lobita ámame, ámame de nuevo no te defraudare. Soy tuyo, te juro, te prometo que siempre seré tuyo. Ámame de nuevo, te lo ruego.

-Jacob yo no te he dejado de amar,,, te amo lobito. Solo….

- Jacob: Lobita ámame y ya, no digas nada. Solo te suplico que me ames, no pido nada más….

Así nos amaneció. Juntos, amándonos y dejando el tiempo pasar.

Durante 7 meses y medio, hicimos el amor a diario era algo así como nuestra nueva conexión. Pero tarde o temprano todos los plazos se cumplen y nosotros lo sabíamos


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Todo plazo,,, se cumple.

Jacob – Pov.

Yo sabía que el día se acercaba, estábamos tan compenetrados, tan unidos. Pero era un hilo muy frágil el que nos mantenía cuerdos aun, después de la estupidez que cometí yo.

Pero era una conversación que teníamos que tener aun cuando esto se terminara de romper o algo más pasara.

-Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo,,, algo,,, no sé cómo decirlo.

Ella volteo hacia mí con ojos de tristeza y dolor. Asintió y dije.

-Bella… mi lobita y el único amor de mi vida. Cometí, el peor error que un hombre pueda haber hecho hace ya ocho meses y medio. Y cada día de mi vida me arrepiento porque….

Puso un dedo en mi boca para callarme y decir.

- Bella: Lo que hiciste fue asumir tu responsabilidad en la posición de tu cargo en tu tribu, una posición que ha sido tu honor y tu carga por demasiados años, esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar y yo lo sabía, solo me negué a que algún día pasaría. Y sabes sé que soy tu esposa, tu mujer,,, pero sé que en tu corazón no soy tu único amor.

Podía ver en el semblante de ella, que esas palabras le dolieron hasta las entrañas.

-Isabella Black, tu eres mi único amor, eres mi corazón, mi mujer y mi esposa. Ellos, incluyendo ese bebe son solo un peso,,, el peso de la responsabilidad adquirida, solo adquirida no deseada.

- Bella: Pero obtenida al fin y al cabo… y usted señor en cualquier momento puede ser padre y tiene que estar presente en el nacimiento de su descendiente. Yo nunca he visto un nacimiento pero este no será el primero, así que a primera hora mañana partiré a Chicago. Cuando tu así lo consideres pertinente podrás ir a buscarme o jamás presentarte.

-Queee? Fue lo único que pude decir.

- Bella: Lo que oíste Black, solo eso y nada más.

-Black?

- Bella: Si ese eres tú, Black Jacob,, jefe superior de la tribu Queliute y a partir de mañana un hombre lobo libre.

-Noo….

- Bella: Si… ven quiero que cacemos. Tengo sed.

No, ella estuvo a punto de salir corriendo. No quería hablar más pero no se lo permitiría, ahora ella me escucharía a mí.

La tenía tomada de la cintura con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que si se movía me podía lastimar. Sabía que el temor a lastimarme la mantendría justo en ese lugar.

-Isabella BLACKKK,,, eres mi esposa por el tratado de sangre que hicimos con los espíritus de estar juntos. Y tú mejor que nadie sabes que ese pacto solo queda invalidado el día en que frente a los espíritus ambos estemos en acuerdo de separarnos. Y yo,,,, NO ESTOY EN ACUERDO DE ESO, ni estamos frente al altar de ellos. Así que no soy un hombre lobo libre, ni tú no eres un vampiro libre, ME OISTE….

Estaba hecha una completa estatua, mis palabras la dejaron en shock o mi abrazo no supe cuál de las dos, pero continúe.

-Me odio a mí mismo por lo que hice pero sigo siento tu esposo y tu así lo quisiste, así que ahora soy yo el que te prohíbe irte… y si te vas será a donde yo diga o cuando yo lo decida… o cuando sea decisión de los dos y si es así, será juntos…

Sentí como todo su cuerpo tembló ante mi comentario. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, mi comentario había sido completamente machista,,, sin embargo era mi miedo a perderla lo que me hizo hablar así, no que lo fuera. Seguí.

-En unos días, seré padre de lo que espero sea un varón y así mi responsabilidad y cualquier otro vínculo con la tribu sea disuelto para siempre. Y no volveré a tener ningún compromiso con ellos.

Esas palabras eran amargas, quería a mi tribu pero eran una gran carga para mi desde hace meses o más bien muchos, muchos años… y como no regrese para nada a la tribu desde aquella estupidez y animalada que hice, no tenía ningún sentimiento por aquel ser.

-Ahora, mañana a primera hora partiré con mi esposa a Chicago donde por gusto de ella viviremos el tiempo que ella así lo desee. Me entendiste me querida y amada esposa. Entiende usted Sra. Black que su esposo la ama y no la dejara sola.

Ella solo asintió, no se movió no reacciono. Solo su cabeza hizo un mínimo movimiento. Yo no necesitaba más que eso.

-Bueno mi amada esposa, una vez concluido ese tema hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.

La solté de mi agarre, en mi vida me había aferrado a ella cual garrapata pero había funcionado. Camine hasta quedar frente a mi estatua personal y me agache para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, hable.

-Lobita en unos días no nacerá mi hijo, sino el fruto de mi pecado y mi estupidez, eso no me hace feliz. Solo me hace menos digno de ti y un poco menos hombre para mi gusto. Pero mientras yo sienta este amor que llena todo mi ser por ti, tú serás tan mía,,, como yo en este momento soy tuyo.

Me arrodille frente a ella, ya con lágrimas en los ojos y el alma partida en dos.

-Amor de mi existencia, el día que me case contigo jure ante lo más preciado que tengo yo que sería tu compañero de vida y me entregaría a ti en cuerpo y alma, hasta que ambos así lo quisiéramos. Sé que nunca me imprimí de ti pero hoy te digo algo a ti mi mujer.

Puse una mano de ella sobre mi cabeza y la otra la bese.

-Bella Black, desde siempre has sido mi esposa y mi mujer pero desde este sagrado momento invoco a todos mis espíritus a ser testigos de mi empresa. Te entrego Isabella Black mi vida en este instante, eres mi dueña a partir de este momento. Desde este momento cada respiro que dé será con tu permiso y el aire que entre a mis pulmones será con tu consentimiento,,, el día que tu así lo decidas y me prohíbas tu presencia y el aire dejare de existir. Mi existencia esta en tus manos.

Ahora tenía dueña y gracias espíritus de por medio, era ella la portadora de ese título, ella mi Bella.

Ella me abrazo, temblando. Se arrodillo junto a mí, no dijo nada. Solo se quedó muy quieta abrazándome por largo, largo rato.

En algún momento, no sé exactamente cual o exactamente porque ella se paró y me dijo o me ordeno que me parara.

-Tus deseos son ordenes amor, o más bien debo decir. Sus deseos son ordenes mi dueña.

Ella rio. Gracias,,,, ella rio.

-Ve a la cabaña, yo iré a buscar una presa. Regreso en unos momentos.

No sé si por miedo o por una corazonada. O que carambas, pero lo primero que dije fue,,, -Noo, yo voy contigo. Ella puso una cara de entre maña y coquetería.

-Bella: Lobito sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero yo no me pudo quedar aquí cerca de la tribu sabiendo que ese bebe está por nacer.

-Perooo…. Me cayo otra vez solo con un dedo. La verdad a mí tampoco me importaba si está cerca o no de eso, pero sí de ella.

-Bella: Por lo tanto mi lobito, le ordena su dueña que se vaya a la cabaña, que su mujer le irá a buscar una presa para cenar y regresare a cocinársela. Y usted se ira a la cama descansar, no sin antes hacerme el amor y dormirá toda la noche por que mañana tendremos que viajar. Y quiero que usted este repuesto y descansado para el viaje.

Su sonrisa hizo descansar mi alma y mi corazón, que latía como descocado desde que había pensado que se iría.

Me dio una traviesa nalgada antes de irse, su cara de ansiosa y de que me deseaba me excito un poco, como demonios termino esta plática conmigo excitado y con ella diciéndome que regresaría a hacerme el amor. No lo podía creer, ni en mis sueños más guajiros pensé que esto se solucionaría así de,,, "fácil"…

Por todos los santos, mi alma descansaba como desde hace ocho malditos meses y medio no lo hacía. Y ahora solo deseaba que realmente ese bebe que iba a nacer fuera varón. Por favor que sea niño. Que se convierta en jefe de la tribu y ya. De ahí en adelante solo seriamos ella y yo.

Entre a la cabaña, era un verdadero desastre. La noche anterior había sido año nuevo era 1909, la verdad nunca era de nuestro interés el año más bien era que el 1 de enero de cada año también era nuestro aniversario de bodas,,, nos casamos el primer día del año 1563 y fue cuando empezamos nuestro recorrido por el mundo, lo que haciendo cuentas quiere decir que ayer festejamos 346 años de casados, la verdad es que no se merecía regalos ese día… ella se merecía el mundo con un moño solo por aguantarme a mí. Reí ante ese pensamiento. Amo tanto a mi esposa, a mi dueña.

Ella realmente es una mujer de admirar, me aguanta, me da placer, me alimenta y me perdona mi bestialidad incluyendo la última animalada que hice que la verdad ni yo me perdonaba. Carajos le debo todo a esa mujer.

Recogí todo, limpie todo, acomode todo. No lo hacía tan bien como ella pero al menos se veía presentable ahora. No sabía que traería pero no perdería tiempo de sexo rico y placentero en lo que ella cocinaba así que lo compartiríamos crudo. Salí al lago a refrescarme en él y a lo lejos la vi aparecer. Salí solo para transfórmame, ella sabía el procedimiento. Si me transformaba era cena lobuna, si no era cena que me cocinaba. La prese estaba intacta, yo siempre las traigo y las tengo que limpiar, ella simplemente la trae intacta… por todos los santos los beneficios de tener a mi mujer.

Le enterramos los colmillos. Para cuando acabamos era nada lo que quedaba, de un salto llegue al lago y me transforme. Ella sabía lo que significaba, de un gran jalón aventó lo que quedaba de aquel animal hasta que desapareció en el horizonte y se metió al agua. Estuvo a mi lado en dos segundos. Nos besábamos a los 3 segundos. A las dos horas estaba completamente exhausto y exprimido, a punto de dormirme. Ella solo me tapo con la cobija, me deseo buenas noches con un tierno beso, la cobija me la regalo de aniversario no sé cuál pero era tan suave que jamás la dejábamos en nuestros viajes, se acurruco a mi lado y me perdí.

Amaneció, mi lobita me dio el mejor motivo para despertar de buenas me hizo lo que nosotros llamábamos un "besito al mini lobito". Que por propias palabras de ella, no era nada mini.

Arreglamos nuestras cosas, hicimos nuestras bolsas y dejamos la cabaña. No teníamos prisa ni nada que se le pareciera, íbamos a ratos caminando, a rato trotábamos, nos quedamos a dormir en distintos lugares. Siempre cargábamos con una especie de tienda que ocupábamos para que yo durmiera bien y no tan expuesto. Mientras ella me cuidaba, acurrucada junto a mí. Por eso es mi dueña, porque todo se lo debo a ella.

Llegamos a chicago como 10 días después.

Entramos a la ciudad sorprendidos sobre manera, nada estaba como creíamos.

Pero como todo, el cambio nuevamente tenía que llegar.


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Todo cambio es bueno

Jacob – Pov

Todo había cambiado, ahora las aglomeraciones de gente por todo el mundo eran incontables. Las ciudades aparecían por doquier. Las guerras infundas continuaban pero cada vez eran más costosas y desalmadas. Los hombres ahora eran capaces de construir grandes máquinas y yo me había vuelto un experimentado mecánico de casi cualquier cosa que necesitaba reparación.

Este siglo prometía grandes cosas y tenía poco de haber empezado.

Yo insistí con Bella en querer ir a Chicago.

No hablábamos sobre el alumbramiento. El primer tema fue que hacía unos 35 o más años atrás un gran incendio arraso con la ciudad y había trabajo. A nadie le importaba nada de quien o a qué horas se hacían las cosas, así que Bella podría andar por ahí sin que nadie la notara y estaría conmigo. Otra cosa de gran relevancia fue que la ciudad estaba bastante cambiada, las clases estaban muy marcadas como siempre pero era distinto de alguna manera. Aun así no nos adentrábamos mucho en la ciudad, nos manteníamos en distritos específicos. Solo una vez nos desviamos y ahí ella descubrió alguien nuevo.

Todo cambio.

Íbamos muy tranquilos caminando por la calle, nos dirigíamos a un pequeño parque frente a unas casas bastante ostentosas. El parque tenía un gran charco como ella le decía, era una pequeña laguna y ella jugaba ahí con el agua, le encantaba mojar sus pies aunque los demás la veían como loca. Yo amaba eso de ella, que le diera igual lo que pensaban los demás aun en su condición.

Llevábamos aproximadamente 10 días en Chicago, yo ya era mecánico y arreglando motores de todo tipo en un taller de bastante prestigio. Desde que les demostré mis conocimientos en motores no me soltaron, era bueno poder hacer algo así. Y ganar dinero para darle todo a ella, me hacía sentir ahora si un verdadero esposo y el responsable de ella pero sobre todo mantenía mi mente ocupada.

Me sentía mal pues a Bella no la veía toda la mañana, pero sabía en que se entretenía. Ella se la pasaba en una gran biblioteca devorando cada libro a su alrededor, tras estos diez días era toda una conocedora de historia. No sé por qué le gusta tanto la historia, cuando de primera mano ella ha vivido casi todo…

Ella dejo de chapotear en el agua para acercarse a la banquita del parque donde me encontraba yo sentado, me comía unas nueces que ella había recolectando para mí unos días atrás y las había dorado con azúcar para mí. Debo de admitir que para ser alguien que no come, preparaba a veces cada invento pero tan delicioso, me tenía a sus pies.

De la nada, soltó una bomba que me hizo atragantarme y juro que se me detuvo el corazón por unos instantes….

- Bella: Jake, estoy casi segura de que él bebe ya nació y apostaría todos mis años de existencia a que es una niña.

Cuando mi corazón latió de nuevo, estaba estático y decepcionado. Pues yo tenía mis esperanzas puestas en todo lo contrario. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

Ella me tomo de la mano, le dio un beso y espero mi respuesta paciente.

- Ojala y te equivoques, deseo con todo mi ser que sea un varón. Y no pienso volver ahí hasta que mi dueña y señora quiera ir para allá, porque solo no iré.

- Bella: Pues yo sigo pensando que debes ir a conocerla por lo menos, mostrar tu agradecimiento a la….. Mujer. Y pues adoptarla, registrarla no se bien que se haga en estos casos.

Mmm, no había pensado en eso. Tenía razón, siempre tiene razón maldita sea. Yo debía ir a conocer a la,,, al bebe. Debía registrarla y asistir a la ceremonia de nacimiento de un descendiente directo. Maldita sea de nuevo, no había pensado en eso. Al venirme con Bella, no había pensado en ello y realmente es importante porque si no el niño no sería reconocido como mi hijo,,, y ella seria vista como una mala mujer.

- Bella, yo no había pensado en eso pero…

Iba a continuar pero vi que ella tenía la vista perdida a lo lejos. No era la primera vez que me pasa, que al ser yo humano no alcanza a ver como lo hacía cuando lobo y ella sí. Pasaron unos segundos antes de yo poder apreciar algo.

Se aproximaban a nosotros una familia de alcurnia y etiqueta por cómo se veían pero no era la gran cosa. No entendía por qué Bella los miraba tan expectante.

-Bella: Mira Jacob, mira. Ve ese niño, velo es tan.. Bueno él es.. Míralo Jacob…

Por fin lo mire, para mí no era más que un niño cualquiera caminando de la mano con sus papas. Era el atardecer, pocos rayos de sol se colaban pero eran mínimos y las candeletas del parque ya estaban prendidas. Maldita sea. Ojala siempre pudiera ver a través de los ojos del lobo. Ella estaba tan emocionada y a la vez pasmada. Realmente me tenía confundido.

-Quien es amor, los conoces al niño o a los papas?

Ella solo lo negó con la cabeza, mientras veíamos como la pequeña familia pasaba por enfrente de nosotros y se iban. Ella no perdió detalle del niño.

Me jalo del brazo y los seguimos,,, entraron a una gran casa enfrente del parque y ella quedo muy quieta. Estaba oyendo el movimiento y todo en el interior de aquella casa. Su comportamiento era extraño.

- Bella vamos. Ya anocheció Y querrás alimentarte vamos, recuerda que el bosque más cercano para la caza esta algo retirado y yo quiero descansar un poco antes de ir al taller.

Ella solo asintió pero en su mirada logre ver que era exactamente lo último que quería hacer.

Ambos oímos y volteamos al mismo tiempo.

- Niño: Adiós, espero verte mañana.

Era aquel niño desde la venta de aquella casa que Bella tanto miraba, se despedía de ella a lo lejos.

Yo lo ignore por completo pero ella, se acercó un poco a mas, le dijo adiós y le aventó un beso.

Que carajos¡ En mis trescientos cuarenta y tantos años de conocerla jamás ella había tenido un gesto tan humano, jamás le había lanzado un beso a alguien al aire…. Qué Demonios¡

Sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaba en realidad enojado. Jamás había sentido CELOS, celos por Bella… Ohhh, vamos Jacob, me dije a mi mismo, es solo un niño.

Ella noto mis temblores y como mi voz se volvió dura cuando le pregunte de nuevo, quien era ese niño o que pasaba….

- Bella: No lo sé Jacob pero siento como si lo conociera de toda mi existencia y te juro que el sonido de su corazón trae una calma a mi alma, que me resulta inexplicable…

-Que?

El niño dejo de vernos en el momento que su madre le dijo que era hora de ir a la cama, la curiosidad de ese niño por Bella era tanta como la de ella por él.

Tome a Bella de la mano, con todos los pelos crispados y sintiendo celos por un niño,,,,, sabía que era ridículo pero lo que sentía era tan real que tenía que contener mi trasformación.

Fuimos al cazar, nos tardamos unas horas en llegar. De la nada ella empezó a hacerme conversación, que nos conseguiría papeles de identificación originales para que ella consiguiera un trabajo también. Así sin más me dijo que quería ser la institutriz o nana de aquel niño que habíamos visto… casi me atraganto cuando dijo eso.

Mi orgullo fue más grande, bueno pero será con mis apellidos. Como Isabella y Jacob Black. Sabes igual me gustaría que consiguieras un acta de matrimonio aun cuando nos tengamos que casar por las leyes de los humanos. Mi hizo una cara rara,,,, estaba notando mi frustración o mis celos… rápidamente me excuse.

- Veras a todos en el trabajo le he dicho que soy casado y nadie me cree. Por qué no tenemos argollas ni nada de eso, así que quiero casarme por las leyes de los humanos para que tengamos un acta de matrimonio, argollas y todo eso, es… lindo.

Su cara era de un completo asombro y la mía debía ser de un completo idiota. Pero me sonrió y me dijo algo que jamás hubiese esperado.

- Bella: Bueno, yo hago todo eso que tú quieres pero si tú vas y vez a tu hija. Y convives al menos unos días con ella.

Me dejo sin palabras, sopese mis celos y mi necesidad de que aquel niño y toda la familia, sin dejar de lado a mis compañeros de trabajo supieran de la existencia de mi hermosa, despampanante y vampira esposa.

-Está bien, iré unos días y cuando regrese tu tendrás todo preparado. Trato.

Por la cara que puso, ella ha de haber pensado que jamás aceptaría pero era yo el que espera la respuesta de ella a mi aceptación.

- Bella: Está bien, pero tendrás que darme unos días. Primero sacare los papeles de identificación y con eso arreglare todo para el matrimonio. Tu estarás allá esos días que yo arregle esto, nos comunicaremos por cartas que te mandare justo a la reservación y tú me las mandaras acá a correos.

Me lleva, era tiempo lejos de ella y cerca de la tribu. Maldita sea no entendía, como me lo trajeteo todo pero me había ganado. Y si yo quería que ella estuviera a mi lado y se casara conmigo y no viera a ese niño como un hombre un día, esta era mi oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, arreglare unas cosas en el trabajo y en cuanto pueda me iré pero te advierto que si pasa más de un mes en lo que tu arreglas esto vendré por ti a sacarte de aquí y te iras conmigo inmediatamente.

Dije algo triste y desganado pero también posesivo y enojado. Ella había ganado esta, dos días después me fui.

Llegue dos días después a la aldea, todos me miraban molestos y algunos cuantos contentos. Algunos me veían tristes, como si mi presencia fuera necesitada y a la vez no apreciada.

Me transforme en humano a las afueras de la aldea, me vestí y avance directamente a la cabaña de Ulley, la verdad no sé si estaba bien que primero fuera a ver al jefe que puse o a la mujer. Pero fue lo que hice.

Cuando llegue él se sorprendió de verme, sus rasgos eran duros pero sabía que no podía negarme respuestas o información. Me saludo.

- Jefe Ulley: Buen día tenga usted Jefe Black,,,,

Era raro siempre era el jefe superior Black, no solo el Jefe Black,,,,, lo reprendí al instante.

-Y que podrían tener de buenos para mí, si ahora mi propia tribu me dice solo Jefe Black, puede ser que sea mejor que me retire para darles espacio… me incorpore rápidamente.

- Jefe Ulley: No. Jefe Superior Black, me disculpo por mi falta de educación. Me pregunto si le gustaría comer algo o quiere visitar a su hija.

Ahora entendía el porqué del comportamiento de todos y realmente era natural. Había sido una niña, para mi decepción ya había nacido y yo no estuve aquí para el alumbramiento y de paso la ceremonia de nombramiento. Bueno a mí la verdad me daba igual lo que ellos pensaran, solo pensaba en que fue Bella la que me dijo, que no estar aquí me causaría problemas, otra vez punto para ella.

Conteste aun cortante, haciéndome el aun ofendido.

-Le espere aquí, mientras usted hace los arreglos para que traigan la niña ante mí y así pueda yo nombrarla con usted como testigo ante los ancestros y espíritus.

- Jefe Ulley: Pero señor, la niña tiene 8 días de nacida. Fue nombrada por su madre en su ausencia y por lo tanto no lleva su apellido. Debido a que no se volvió a saber de usted durante todo el embarazo ella se recluyo pensando que era por algo que ella había dicho o hecho, lo que causaba su rechazo tanto a ella como a su hija.

-Eso no es cierto y no importa, dije tajante.

- Jefe Ulley: Tal vez lo ideal, si me permite decirlo Jefe Superior es que usted hable con ella primero para aclarar las cosas. A ella se le ofreció varias veces matrimonio para que su hija no naciera sin padre en su ausencia pero rechazo toda propuesta. Ella vive en la zona este de la reservación lo más alejada de la aldea con su madre y su pequeña.

-Pues como dije, mande traer la niña ante mí. Después hablare con ella con más tiempo y con más calma.

No me interesaba ver a la mujer, la verdad no tenía nada contra ella pero no quería ni recordarla su cara me daba coraje. Y recordaba lo que había pasado con Bella, casi la pierdo por esta estupidez, por ella.

El salió sin decir nada más y los minutos regreso con la niña entre los brazos. Era increíble, era mi hija, lo sabía. Pero en mí no cabía el más mínimo sentimiento de paternidad, de hecho en realidad no me quitaba de la cabeza la cara de aquel niño que provoco reacciones tan raras en Bella.

En ese momento recordé que Bella durante el tiempo de las cruzadas de la iglesia de manera bastante sarcástica se hizo llamar Elizabeth Marie. De un segundo para otro, tuve en mi cabeza el nombre de aquella niña.

-Jefe Ulley: Como jefe superior y padre de esta niña, la nombro Marie Black estará bajo mi protección y cuidado, hasta que se case con un descendiente Clearwater y así procreen al siguiente Jefe de esta tribu. Así lo he dicho y así será. Contigo jefe interpuesto Ulley y los espíritus de por testigos de buena fe.

La cara de él era de completo terror, había dispuesto de la vida de la niña, la madre y hasta un poco de él, en unas cuantas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo continúe.

-La madre estará a cargo de sus cuidados, yo me hare cargo de las necesidades de la niña. La mujer tendrá que casarse a la primera propuesta que se le ofrezca para continuar con su vida en la tribu como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Con el tiempo todos podremos superar esto.

Su rostro cambio, ya no era asombrado, temeroso y hasta irrespetuoso. Paso a ser, comprensivo y pensativo.

- Jefe Ulley: Sr. Me permitirá usted expresar mi opinión de acuerdo a mis conocimientos de la tribu y mi experiencia como su amigo.

Sabía que lo que fuera que dijera tendría bastante mal efecto en mí pero era cierto. Confiaba en el buen hombre que es, de lo contrario jamás lo hubiera nombrado Jefe en mi ausencia.

-Está bien te escuchare pero mi decisión está tomada.

- Jefe Ulley: Sr. Jefe Superior, he visto que usted es un hombre de bien ante todo y sé que su responsabilidad por su cargo casi le hace perder lo más preciado para usted, su mujer.

No sabía hasta qué punto sabia el sobre eso pero lo cierto era que el mismo vio mis heridas auto provocas buscando a mi amor.

- Jefe Ulley: Este suceso (Volteando a ver a la niña) ha sido lo más doloroso y negativo para usted y su esposa (Y que lo digas). Pero la mujer que accedió a lo mismo orientada o hasta obligada como usted mismo, ha sido vista y señalada por toda la tribu como una mala mujer por usted huir de la manera en que lo hizo. Y al no presentarse al alumbramiento de la bebe, ahora yo mismo temo que la rechacen. Pero ahora que usted le ha dado su apellido y la acepte como su hija espero las cosas cambien. Al igual espero que su actitud de vernos como los malos por seguir nuestras tradiciones cambie. Ni yo, ni la tribu tenemos nada contra su mujer como una "fría", el problema radica en que ustedes no tienen descendientes y de eso depende nuestra magia, magia que se encuentra en nuestra sangre y así pasamos de generación en generación.

Yo entendía a todo a lo que se refería, le abrí mi alma a aquel hombre.

-Sabe Ulley, casi pierdo a la mujer que amo, la mujer que lo es todo para mí por acceder a estar con esa mujer por un descendiente. Casi pierdo el alma por perderla. Casi pierdo la vida en mi intento por recuperarla. No soy un buen hombre, le falte y le falle a mi esposa, a mi verdadera mujer.

Ya para ese momento ambos nos encontrábamos bastante conmovidos, el al entenderme y yo al recordar todo aquello. La bebe lloro y el pidió se la llevaran, sabía que su presencia me afectaba.

-Ulley de no ser porque su amor por mí es tan inmenso ella no hubiera regresado. Sabe casi pierde la vida por volver a mí. Usted sabe lo que se necesita para matar a un vampiro, usted conoce un poco de esa especie. Ella estuvo semimuerta por 3 días completos debido a lo que yo hice. Ese dolor que carcomió mi alma esos 3 días es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

Yo lloraba y el me escuchaba con atención.

-Por eso no me quiero acercarme a esa mujer, por eso esa niña me afecta tanto pero no como su padre. Sabe cuándo deseaba que fuera varón y fuera el nuevo jefe para ya poder vivir mi vida a lado de aquella mujer que me perdono aun con lo que hice. Ella me ha demostrado amor incondicional, ella ha sido capaz de darme todo, todo menos lo que ustedes quieren de mí. Ella casi pierde la vida por mí y yo casi la pierdo a ella por idiota. Yo Ulley, no volveré a faltar a mis creencias, a mi palabra, a mi hombría y a mi corazón, jamás volveré a hacer algo como lo que hice. Mi mujer no merece que le haga eso y lo peor es que lo único que logre, es que ahora yo no sea merecedor de ella.

El contesto. Cuando yo me quede sin palabras.

- Jefe Ulley: Tiene usted a una gran mujer a su lado y ha cuidado de usted durante toda su vida. Ella lo amo a usted más que a su propia voluntad y por eso de ahora en adelante tendrá mis respetos y los de toda la tribu. Ahora entiendo que esto fue un error y no volverá a suceder, muchos han sufrido y seguirán así durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora Sr. Lo entiendo. Entiendo su actitud y por qué se fue. Incluso entiendo por qué ella no está aquí con usted. Y tiene toda la razón, es una mujer fuerte.

Me hizo extrañarla más, que estará haciendo en este momento mi Bella.

No dijimos nada más, se testifico que yo había nombrado a la niña como descendiente directa mía. Paso casi un mes, yo convivía con la niña y la aldea cambio su actitud hacia la madre y hacia mí.

Paso otro mes y todo iba bien en la tribu pero le había escrito más de 10 cartas en el último mes y ella no había escrito ninguna o las habrá recibido, que pasaba. La extrañaba, me sentía cómodo en la aldea pero la extrañaba tanto. Tenía que ir a buscarla, no aguantaba más. Mañana mismo saldría por ella. Ya era hora.

Bella POV

Jacob se había ido, pero por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba con el… no me importo.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza ese niño, en el momento que lo vi mi cabeza maquino todo para sacar a Jacob del camino y estar cerca de ese niño, de manera bastante fácil logre casi correrlo. No me sentí a bien por eso,,,, pero tampoco me sentía mal, era su obligación y así tendría tiempo de acercarme un poco a aquel niño de rostro angelical que me mantenía tan intrigada.

Lo recordé en mi mente,,,, era de tez muy clara casi blanca, unos ojos verdes penetrantes y hermosos. Era como si sus ojos de verdad fueran dos ventanas a su mundo personal e individual, de alguna manera pareciera que podía sentir lo que el sentía y escuchar lo que pensaba. Como diablos era esto posible… al juzgar por su altura y su tamaño tendría unos 8 años aunque era alto para esa edad, sus facciones eran exactas unos labios de contorno rosita diría que casi rojos, su nariz era perfecta para los pómulos y su barbilla. No era un hombre, pero podría asegurar que en unos años sería un caballero increíblemente sensual y sexy, alguien irresistible a los ojos de cualquier mortal.

Pero algo, algo más allá de su apariencia era más intrigante para mí. Era como si en un punto él hubiera respondido a mi llamado al asomarse a aquella ventana para decir adiós tiernamente y desear verme mañana.

Realmente extraño, porque solo unos segundos antes de que el hiciera esto, yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él se asomara por unos segundos antes de tener que partir con Jake. Deseaba realmente con todo mi corazón que tuviera las mismas ganas que yo de volver a verlo y conocernos. Eso que hizo, me dio la pauta para hacer que Jacob se fuera aun cuando tuve que aceptar una propuesta de casarnos de nuevo y convencerlo de que tenía que conocer a su hija. Que estaba segura ya había nacido y era niña.

Ese mismo día, yo arregle todo. Me las ingenie para sacar papeles de nacimiento tanto míos como de Jacob, el tal cual como Jacob Black y yo como Isabella Marie "Black",,, demonios se supone que pondría otro nombre para las invitaciones de la boda. Pero llevaba tantos años con ese apellido que no tenía ni idea de que otro usar, ni modo así se quedarían tenia mejores cosas en las cuales pensar.

Ese mismo día tuve todo el papeleo, solo necesitaba los nombres de a quienes entregaría las invitaciones de la boda de los Black y que Jacob me dijera a quienes invitaría, porque al fin y al cabo él era el que si tenía conocidos por ahí.

Me mantuve todo el día en aquel parque después de mi trabajo de papeleo, tenía en la cabeza la idea de que tal vez tal como ayer el sabría que yo deseaba verlo y que me encontraba aquí.

Paso una hora completa, para estas horas serian ya las 4 de la tarde y yo me encontraba demasiado expuesta aquí a plena luz del día a mitad de un parque, pero el valía el riesgo.

Mi corazón casi hubiera vuelto a palpitar después de todos estos años por el sentimiento de alegría y regocijo que me embargo cuando lo vi a lo lejos, salir de su casa y dirigirse hacia el parque. No venía con timidez, venia corriendo a grandes zancadas y buscando algo con la mirada.

Yo me levante rápidamente, camine un poco hacia él. Quería explorar esa cercanía de nuestros pensamientos,,, por un minuto pensé? Logrará encontrarme aun sin estar visible a sus ojos.

No me escondí, pero si resguarde mi cara detrás de la capa del gran abrigo que traía para cubrirme del sol. No levante los ojos para no delatarme pero escuchaba muy atentamente sus pasos a lo lejos.

No sé cómo hizo para llegar directo hacia mí corriendo desbocado y con una gran sonrisa en su hermosa cara. El pequeño juguete que traía cayó al piso en el momento que se detuvo frente a mí.

En un estúpido movimiento involuntario agarre el pequeño carrito de madera antes de que tocara el suelo, exponiendo al sol toda mi mano hasta un poco arriba de la muñeca. Cuando me percate de mi gran error él ya había tenido tiempo de voltear y verme. Yo solo en mi estupidez me quede completamente inmóvil. El hablo.

- Niño: Hola, tu mano es muy hermosa. Y aun debajo de esa gran capa de oso sé que eres aún más bonita.

Su voz me resultaba tan familiar tan cercana. Mi miedo fluía por todo mi cuerpo, jamás me había expuesto y menos tan tontamente. Y aquí me encontraba frente a este niño con mi mano brillando frente a él.

Me incorpore ofreciéndole su pequeño juguete en la mano. Nuestros dedos se rozaron un segundo.

Pero ambos dimos un salto, no sé qué habrá sentido él. Pero yo sentí una corriente eléctrica que paso a gran velocidad sobre mí pero con una potencia indescriptible. Sorprendida y confundida por fin hable.

-Hola, me llamo Isabella Marie Black. Cómo te llamas pequeño?

- Edward: Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen, tengo la impresión desde ayer que te conozco de siempre y que escucho lo que estás pensando. Yo también sentí esa misma electricidad cuando nos tocamos y te puedo decir que aun cuando te trataras de esconder de mí, sabía exactamente dónde encontrarte. Cuántos años tiene señorita Bella…

Por qué me había llamado Bella si le dije Isabella, como supo que me gusta Bella. Y no le podía decir mi edad real, ni yo misma he terminado de calcular bien cuantos años tengo, ni idea tengo hace milenios que no me cuestiono eso…. En un segundo conteste.

-Gracias, por llamarme Bella me gusta que me digan así y tengo 18 años, pero no soy señorita soy la Sra. Black.

- Edward: Mmm, sé que te gusta que te digan Bella. (Rio) Jamás te diría Marie por mi propio bien y no pienso decirte jamás Sra. Black por que no eres casada apenas te vas a casar. Y si me quieres un poquito como yo te quiero a ti, no te casaras. Y no tienes 18 años…

Quueeee? Me grite a mí misma en mi interior. Como demonios sabe el sobre mi boda. Como demonios sabe que odio que me digan Marie, el último que me dijo así se convirtió mi desayuno hace más de medio milenio. Y por qué dice que no tengo 18, pos cuantos cree que tengo… el mismo me respondió sin yo decir nada.

- Edward: Ni yo mismo se cómo es que sé que no tienes 18 y no quiero ser tu desayuno, me gusta tu nombre… Bella. No me gusta el Black… pero sé que podre vivir con eso mientras él no esté aquí.

Pero que &%$#$,,,, como sabe que Jacob no está aquí y cómo demonios sabe lo que dije del desayuno. Por fin, detrás de mis pensamientos logre decir…

-Empiezas a asustarme pequeño Edward, creo que escuchas todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Y eso me resulta increíble.

- Edward: Prometo Bella, jamás preguntarte lo que eres, si tú me prometes estar cerca de mí de aquí en adelante… y tengo la idea perfecta. Mis papas han pensado en que necesito una niñera porque mi mama está un poco delicada de salud y mi padre trabaja mucho. Creo que tú serás mi niñera.

En realidad la idea es fantástica….. Nuevamente Edward me sorprendió al contestar mi pensamiento.

- Edward: Lo sé, es muy buena aun para mi corta edad.

-En verdad escuchas lo que pienso.

- Edward: Si, pero eres la única con la que me sucede eso. Con mis padres y algunas otras personas cercanas a mí no los escucho, solo de repente tengo el presentimiento de que eso dijeron o pensaron. Pero a ti, te escucho tan claramente lo que piensas como si lo hubieras simplemente dicho y ya.

-Es asombroso, tienes un gran don Edward y hare todo a mi alcance para ser tu niñera. Pero hay varias cosas que se complicaran con el tiempo.

Por mi cabeza pasaron varias, confirmando mis propias palabras. Mi esposo tarde o temprano regresaría y no sé si estaría de acuerdo con la idea de exponerme tanto en mi condición. El Edward crecería y yo me seguiría viendo exactamente igual aun cuando el ya fuera un anciano. Y no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo en un lugar porque al no envejecer tarde o temprano me notarían….

El contesto a mis pensamientos…

- Edward : Jacob no me quiere y jamás me querrá de eso estoy seguro pero sabremos manejar eso tu y yo, pues tarde o temprano me tendrá que aceptar y hasta me querrá,, y no es tu esposo. Yo iría a donde tú vallas aunque sea yo un anciano y tú una hermosa mujer de 18 permanentes años.

-Mmm, no creo que Jacob lo acepte muy fácilmente y menos que lo haga fácil.

- Edward: No me aceptara por gusto, sino por necesidad y tendrán que pasar grandes cosas para eso. Si aceptas el lado fácil de las cosas tarde o temprano nos separaran él y las circunstancias pero si no lo haces tú sabrás que hacer. Algo en mi corazón me lo dice.

Yo asentí sin decir más. A vista de cualquier humano, no era más que un niño de 8 años pero por sus palabras para mí era un niño de 8 años bastante maduro, conocedor de grandes cosas y con un gran don.

- Edward: Me tengo que ir Bella, mis papas empiezan a preocuparse. Pero mañana te espero a las 12 del día en mi casa para que hables con mi papa y te contrate. Yo mismo lo convenceré hoy de que me siento solo. Y mañana tú llegaras como por arte de magia. Te veo mañana.

Me dio un gran beso en la mejilla. Mis reacciones por su cercanía eran completamente nuevas para mí. Eran todo menos comunes.

-Mañana te veo Edward. Prometo que aquí estaré y lista para lo que va a suceder.


End file.
